


Los ojos del alma

by Merodeador1



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 54,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merodeador1/pseuds/Merodeador1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo parte cuando Loki encuentra una forma de entender su magia.  </p><p> </p><p>[Thorki]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, espero que les guste, si quieren leer porque escribí esta cosa tan rara, fácil: surgió del capítulo de otro Fic que estoy haciendo, pero como me había salido de la idea principal, preferí sacarlo y hacer uno nuevo ya que la idea me había gustado..  
> Solo quiero decir, que no encontraran nada de angustia, y no me gusta el Drama, así que intentare poner lo menos posible. Por el contrario, me gusta el humor, pero intentare frenarlo un poco para que el Fic se vea más serio (?) porque la idea de por sí sola es... rara.
> 
> Se aceptan de todo. Absolutamente todo. Dinero igual. (Es broma, por favor, no me manden dinero)  
> PD: Es la primera vez que subo algo aquí, por favor, si me he equivocado en algo, estaría muy feliz de escuchar en que.

Capítulo 1.

Loki estaba enojado, Thor lo había dejado para irse a jugar con sus amigos. “Entrenar”, le recordó una voz.  
Entró a la biblioteca en busca de un libro para pasar el rato, ignorando a la bibliotecaria como hacía siempre, camino hasta el estante más alejado, en busca de libros extraños. Sonrió cuando encontró uno casi escondido; era viejo y feo, estaba desgastado, pero a Loki le había gustado.  
“Los libros más viejos guardan más secretos”, recordó sonriendo.  
Llego a sus aposentos y se sentó en la cama entusiastamente. “Que se pudra Thor y sus amigos, nadie los necesita”.  
Comenzó a leer. El libro hablaba de un extraño suceso, que solo un mago muy poderoso podía hacer, entender su magia. Decía que no era difícil, la magia lo guiaría; también decía que se podía presentar de distintas maneras: como una voz en la cabeza, como pensamientos al azar, o como si fuera instintivo; como sea que fuere, se distingue fácilmente que es la magia la que está hablando.  
***  
Estaba frustrado. Por más que intentaba e intentaba no le salía la maldita cosa, no podía entender a su magia, ni siquiera un poco y eso le frustraba. Y lo peor, es que sabía la razón.  
Perturbación. Culpabilidad. Tristeza. Desconsuelo.  
Y para remediarlo, solo había una cosa que hacer, algo que no quería pero sabía, debía hacer tarde o temprano. Lamentablemente le toco temprano.  
***  
—Cariño, ¿Qué haces? —pregunto Frigga entrando a la habitación de su hijo menor. Loki se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.  
—El otro día leí que para entender la magia hay que concentrarse —dijo abriendo los ojos para sonreírle a su madre. La única persona que le imposibilitaba traicionar a su pueblo, por ella no acepto el trato con el rey Laufey.  
—¿Entender? —pregunto Frigga confundida.  
—Sí, madre; entender —confirmó—. La magia se comunica, pero es difícil escucharla.  
Frigga asintió interesada—. Y, ¿Cómo se hace?  
—Debo concentrarme —dijo Loki—. Y la magia me guiara.  
—¿Cómo vas hasta ahora? —preguntó Frigga sonriéndole.  
—Mal —confesó—. No puedo concentrarme… es que… debo contarte algo —añadió al final—. Pero debes escucharlo todo, y por favor, no te enojes.  
—Está bien —aceptó Frigga al ver que Loki hablaba seriamente.  
—Hace unos día me llego una carta —comenzó Loki. Frigga asintió recordando el día en que Loki la recibió, había salido rápidamente de la sala—. Bien, esta persona me cito para hablar… nos juntamos ayer, y… me propuso algo; algo que yo estaba dispuesto a aceptar… —Guardo silenció.  
—¿Qué te propuso, cariño? —preguntó Frigga.  
—Prometiste no juzgarme, escuchar hasta el final —recordó Loki nerviosamente—. Esa persona me propuso traicionar… traicionar a Asgard —dijo al final sin poder mirar a su madre a los ojos.  
Frigga se asombró—. Y, ¿dices que estabas dispuesto a aceptar?  
—Sí —confirmo Loki—. Creo que Thor no es lo suficiente bueno para ser el rey, es arrogante y prepotente; en cambio yo… yo rechace la propuesta a traición de Laufey, así que soy mejor que él, ¿no? —preguntó dudosamente. Frigga suspiró.  
—¿Laufey? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Querías traicionarnos uniéndote a Laufey? —preguntó.  
—Por favor, déjame terminar —pidió sin mirarla—. Siempre… siempre me sentí a la sombra de Thor, yo… solo quería demostrar que podía ser tan bueno como él, y llego Laufey con su propuesta… él dijo que podría tener todo lo que había querido y más, si le ayudaba a atacar Asgard. Me haría un héroe para mi pueblo… creí que era la única solución. ¡Quería dejar de estar solo! —dijo al fin—. ¡Pero te prometo que lo rechace! —exclamó.  
—¿Por qué lo rechazaste si él te daría lo que siempre quisiste? Si aquí no eres feliz—preguntó Frigga sin comprender.  
—Porque recordé las veces que Thor prefería juntarse conmigo que salir con sus amigos… porque quiero que eso vuelva a ser así sin tener que hacer trampa, quiero que me vuelva a querer por lo que soy, no por salvar a su pueblo falsamente —confesó Loki encogiéndose de hombros—. Y porque… porque te quiero, y no quiero que sufras por mi decisión —añadió.  
—Cariño —dijo Frigga suavemente acariciando su mejilla—. Lo importante es que no aceptaste. No te aflijas por lo que no fue —pidió—. Al final elegiste bien, alégrate por eso.  
—¿No estas enojada? —pregunto Loki atreviéndose a mirarla.  
—¿Por escogerme a mí sobre lo que tú deseabas? Claro que no —respondió sonriendo amorosamente—. ¿Por elegir a tu familia? Jamás me enojaría por eso —afirmó—. Entiendo que te sintieras apartado, y admiro que tengas la valentía de decirme todo lo que te atormenta, pero aunque lo creas, no estás solo; me tienes a mí, y a muchas otras personas que te apoyaran y acompañaran si sabes dónde buscar. Tu padre escogió a Thor porque es el mayor, no por cualquier otra razón que te estés imaginando, así que no pienses que eres más débil o más insignificante que Thor por no ser el rey, eres su hermano, claramente él llegara a ti a pedir tu consejo, eres el inteligente de los dos, ¿no? —preguntó riendo—. Pero no le digas que te dije, se enojara.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki inseguro—. De verdad lamento haber pensado aceptar esa propuesta…  
—Puedes demostrar que serías un buen rey de muchas maneras —afirmó Frigga—. Pero eso no cambiara que Thor ya fue elegido —añadió seriamente. Loki asintió.  
—Lo sé, yo… ¡ni siquiera quiero ser rey! —exclamó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Ya veo —dijo Frigga comprensiva—. El problema es que tú no crees que puedas ser un buen rey, crees que lo estropearías… tienes miedo —afirmó acariciando su cabello—. Pero debes saber, que aunque nos traiciones, soy tu madre; y una madre jamás deja de amar a sus hijos.  
Loki sonrió—. Gracias, y yo también te amo —afirmó.  
—Pero debes saber que tu padre debe saber esto… —dijo Frigga suavemente—. Apreció que confiaras en mí, pero esto es un atentado… y aunque no ha pasado nada todavía y tú no hayas aceptado el trato con Laufey, él planeara algo sin tu ayuda —advirtió.  
—Está bien —dijo Loki entendiendo a su madre.  
—Pero no es necesario decirle todos —afirmó acariciándole la cabeza. Loki sonrió—. ¿Vamos ahora? Debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible.  
Loki asintió y dejando el libro sobre la cama siguió a su madre.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Como creía, hoy estaré moviendome a mi casita linda, así que estaré ocupada; pero, gracias a mi super velocidad, alcance a escribir otro capítulo, y aprobeche para subir este segundo, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 2.

—Pero no es necesario decirle todos —afirmó acariciándole la cabeza. Loki sonrió—. ¿Vamos ahora? Debemos hacerlo lo más pronto posible.  
Loki asintió y dejando el libro sobre la cama siguió a su madre.  
***  
—¿Odín? —llamó Frigga al entrar a la sala de reuniones, donde Odín pasa el mayor tiempo en el día.  
—¿Qué deseas, querida? —preguntó levantado la vista de unos papeles—. En estos momentos estoy un poco ocupado —dijo señalando a Thor que se encontraba al fondo de la sala recogiendo unos libros—. Estoy enseñándole un par de cosas.  
—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó Frigga al pararse junto a él—. Y debe ser a solas —dijo mirando a Thor—. Lo siento, cariño.  
—No hay problema —dijo Thor restándole importancia—. ¿Vamos Loki? —preguntó al ver que su hermano no se movía.  
—No —Fue lo único que dijo Loki, para luego ignorar a su hermano. Thor se encogió de hombros y salió del salón.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Odín sentándose.  
—Laufey quiere atacar Asgard —Soltó Frigga de una vez. Odín entrecerró los ojos.  
—¿Cómo lo supiste? —preguntó suspirando.  
—Laufey se contactó con Loki —confesó—. Le pidió traicionarnos; traicionar a Asgard —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Debemos hacer algo, desafío a nuestro pueblo metiéndose con nuestro hijo —afirmó seriamente.  
—Sí, debemos hacer algo —confirmó Odín mirando seriamente a su esposa—. Y debemos comenzar por decirle…  
—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Frigga asombrada—. Yo lo había pensado, pero no sabía si tú…  
—Sí, ya es momento de que sepa —afirmó Odín.  
—Sí tú estás seguro, yo no me opondré —dijo Frigga.  
—Madre, padre, aún estoy aquí —dijo Loki sonriendo traviesamente—. Escuchando.  
Frigga miro a Odín y asintió.  
—Vidas no fue lo único que robamos de Jotunheim —comenzó Odín—. Había un pequeño… un niño que había sido abandonado… ese niño era especial; yo vi que era especial. Moriría si no lo salvábamos, así que lo traje conmigo y Frigga lo amo al verlo, así que lo convertimos en nuestro hijo… —Término con un suspiro, esperando la reacción de Loki.  
—¿Thor es adoptado? —preguntó Loki sonriendo—. Por eso es tan diferente a nosotros, familia. Por eso es tan estúpido.  
—Hijo, por favor —habló Frigga suavemente.  
—¿Pero qué mierda quieres que te diga? —preguntó Loki—. ¡Oh gracias, poderoso Odín, por salvar mi vida! —exclamó sarcásticamente—. ¡Pues mi vida es una mierda! —grito levantándose enojado.  
—Cariño —dijo Frigga tristemente.  
—¿Por qué estoy aquí? —pregunto tranquilamente. Odín se estremeció; que Loki esté tranquilo nunca ha sido bueno—. ¿Quiénes eran mis padres? ¿Los conocen?  
—Eso no importa ahora —dijo Odín—. Lo que importa es que te queremos, que te quisimos igual que a Thor, que… —Fue interrumpido.  
—¿Qué tuve las mismas oportunidades que él? —preguntó sonriendo—. ¿Sabías que ningún padre puede amar igualmente a sus hijos? Siempre tienen un favorito; y siempre he sabido quien era el favorito aquí —dijo burlonamente—. Obvio que prefieres a tu verdadero hijo. Lo eliges para todo, absolutamente para todo, padre; si lo que querías era demostrar igualdad entre nosotros, te ha salido a la perfección —alabó—. ¡Quién mejor que Odín demostrando el amor hacía sus hijos!  
—Loki, basta —pidió Frigga.  
—¡Pero madre! —reclamó Loki—. ¡Solo he empezado! A Thor le aguantarías un berrinche, ¿por qué a mí no? —preguntó simulando tristeza.  
—¡Loki, basta! —exclamó Frigga. Loki se percató de que los ojos de su madre estaban brillando así que intento calmarse.  
—¿Quiénes son mis padres? —preguntó más calmado.  
—Laufey —respondió Odín cansadamente.  
—Perfecto. ¡Podría haber aceptado su propuesta! —exclamó Loki—. ¿Se imaginan? ¡Padre e hijo conquistando el mundo! ¡La persona que me abandono es la única que sí voy el potencial que tenía! —grito enojándose nuevamente—. ¡Maldición! —profirió al patear una silla.  
—¡La persona que ahora ve tu potencial, anteriormente te abandonó porque eras débil! —grito Odín. Loki se congelo—. Eras demasiado pequeño para ser un Gigante de hielo, y nosotros te salvamos, te criamos como un hijo… —Fue interrumpido.  
—Cariño, yo te amé apenas te vi —confesó Frigga reprimiendo las ganas de llorar—. No debes creer lo contrario, y ya te había advertido que Odín eligió a Thor porque es el mayor —Frigga se levantó y camino lentamente hacía Loki—. Sí, le falta mucho para ser un buen rey, pero algún día lo será; y cuando lo sea, tú estarás a su lado…  
—Yo puedo ser un mejor rey —dijo Loki dejando que su madre lo abrazara—. Yo soy mejor que Thor, pero nadie lo cree.  
—Hay personas que sí. Yo lo creo —murmuró Frigga en su oído—. Aunque me duele decirlo, ahora Thor es muy inmaduro, pero será un buen rey que necesitara un buen consejero a su lado. —Se separó de él sin soltarlo completamente.  
—Loki, nosotros te salvamos —dijo Odín—. Para darte la oportunidad de vivir, aquí fuiste querido… eres querido. Y aunque sé que he cometido errores, muchos; traerte no fue uno de ellos —afirmó.  
Loki sonrió suavemente—. Supongo que gracias.  
—Míralo por este lado, si tú eres el rey, ¿Qué le pasaría a Thor? —pregunto Odín suavemente—. Siendo tan inmaduro, prepotente y engreído; no sería un buen acompañante para ti —aseguró—. Por el contrario, tú si puedes serlo para él, eres perfecto para Thor; pero Thor aún no es perfecto para ti. Yo pensé en esas cosas para elegir a mi sucesor, sé que serías un excelente rey, y que Thor le falta mucho para aprender, pero esa era la mejor opción para todos. Espero que sepas entenderlo, y que ayudes a tu hermano.  
—Lo entiendo —afirmó Loki—. Pero no estoy de acuerdo —aseguró sonriendo—.Pero ignoremos eso; ya llegamos a un punto medio, no es necesario entristecer más a la dama. Cambiemos de tema —pidió.  
—¿De qué quieres hablar ahora? —pregunto Odín ya más tranquilo.  
—Claramente de mi verdadero padre. He comprendido, porque claramente no soy un idiota: que ustedes me quieren en su familia, que me aman porque soy muy fácil de amar, así que no provocare una guerra ni los traicionaré… aún —Sonrió—. ¿Él sabe que soy su hijo? —preguntó.  
—Cariño, no teníamos que notificarle nada; él perdió su oportunidad de tenerte, ahora eres nuestro, y te amamos —dijo Frigga firmemente.  
—Bien —dijo Loki asintiendo—. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó al final.  
—Debemos estar atentos a cuando venga —dijo Odín—. No quiero que vayamos nosotros a perder a nuestros hombre en una batalla que todavía no comienza; si él hace algo, nosotros contraatacaremos —afirmó—, estaremos preparados; pero no le digan a Thor, lo más seguro es que vaya de cabeza a Jotunheim a enfrentar a Laufey.  
Loki asintió de acuerdo.  
—Entonces, ¿está todo bien, cariño? —preguntó Frigga al ver que Loki comenzaba a caminar a la salida.  
—Claro que sí —dijo Loki—. ¿Qué podría estar mal? Solo me acabo de enterar de que soy adoptado, y de que esa es la posible razón de la evidente preferencia hacia Thor, ¿Por qué habría de esta mal? —preguntó sonriendo.  
—Loki —suspiró Frigga.  
—Lo sé —dijo Loki—. Todo está bien —añadió mientras salía del salón.  
***  
—¿De que hablaron? —preguntó Thor apenas vio a su hermano salir de la sala de reuniones—. Sabes que yo soy el rey, ¿no? Yo debería haber estado ahí —agregó creídamente.  
—Pero no estabas —confirmó Loki—. Así que cállate.  
—Oh, vamos, soy el rey; debes responderme —dijo Thor con voz de mando.  
—Sí, Thor, lo que tú digas —aceptó Loki rodando los ojos—. Y recuerda que aún no eres el rey, que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza —advirtió pasando a Thor para ir a su cuarto.  
—¡Hey! —reclamó Thor—. ¡Soy el futuro rey! Me debes respeto —agregó con una sonrisa, como si fuera una broma divertida.  
—¡Yo no te debo respeto en nada, maldito engreído! —exclamo Loki volteando a mirarlo. Thor abrió los ojos al ver a Loki tan alterado.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó intentando acercarse a él—. Hermano, no te enojes, solo era una broma.  
—Me acabó de dar cuenta de que no somos ni eso —dijo Loki—. Dejamos de ser amigos, porque me abandonaste por tus súper amigos; y ahora no somos ni hermanos… ya no tengo que aguantar tus estupideces —aclaró Loki sonriendo—. Así que si me disculpas, ahora sí puedo concentrarme bien.  
Thor se quedó mirando como su hermano desaparecía por el pasillo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Bien! ¡Aquí esta el siguiente! Espero que les guste, porque ahora sí viene lo "original" del Fic :3 lo que esta sacado completamente de mi muy-posible-quizá no tanto-retorcida cabeza.

Capítulo 3.

—¡Yo no te debo respeto en nada, maldito engreído! —exclamo Loki volteando a mirarlo. Thor abrió los ojos al ver a Loki tan alterado.  
—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó intentando acercarse a él—. Hermano, no te enojes, solo era una broma.  
—Me acabó de dar cuenta de que no somos ni eso —dijo Loki—. Dejamos de ser amigos, porque me abandonaste por tus súper amigos; y ahora no somos ni hermanos… ya no tengo que aguantar tus estupideces —aclaró Loki sonriendo—. Así que si me disculpas, ahora sí puedo concentrarme bien.  
Thor se quedó mirando como su hermano desaparecía por el pasillo.  
***  
Loki suspiro mientras entraba a su habitación. La verdad es que no le gustaba hablarle así a Thor, pero ya lo tenía aburrido con su arrogancia.  
Se sentó en la cama y procedió a concentrarse. Cerró los ojos. Pasaron varios minutos y no sentía nada. Suspiro frustrado y se levantó.   
Salió de la habitación en busca de Thor. Luego de un rato lo encontró acostado sobre el césped de los jardines. Silenciosamente se recostó junto a él.  
—Te odio —saludo Loki acostado junto a su hermano.  
—¿Por qué dices que no somos hermanos? —preguntó Thor lo que llevaba pensando desde que hablo con su hermano.  
—Esto es una mierda —suspiró Loki—. Me acabo de enterar porque siempre te han preferido a ti, soy adoptado, ¿sabías? —pregunto sin quitar la vista del cielo.  
—No —respondió Thor—. Y no me prefieren sobre ti —añadió al final.  
—Lo hacen —rebatió—. Siempre eres tú —Frunció el ceño—. Siempre es lo mismo: Thor aquí, Thor allá, ¡todos amamos a Thor! —Imito la voz de una niñita—. Y, ¿qué hay para Loki? Nada, porque nadie recuerda a Loki cuando no hace travesuras, así que estoy frustrado, y siento que te odio —confesó.  
—Pero… yo siempre he hecho de todo para que estés feliz —rebatió Thor sin comprender—. Me tienes a mí, ¿no puedes conformarte con eso? —preguntó.  
—¡Claro que sí! —respondió sentándose—. Estaría feliz si me eligieras a mí por sobre tus amigos; pero no lo haces —reclamó.  
—¡Claro que sí! Tú eres más importante para mí que ellos —aseguró Thor—. Pero eso no cambia que de vez en cuando quiera salir y divertirme con ellos.  
—“De vez en cuando” —repitió incrédulo—. Dices “de vez en cuando” como si de verdad lo creyeras. Ya nunca estás conmigo, Thor. ¿Cómo esperas que esté feliz de estar contigo si nunca estas? —preguntó—. Cuando te busco, tú mismo respondes con negativas y escusas por estar con tus famosos amiguitos. Sé que no les simpatizo, pero eso no significa que debas abandonarme.   
—Lo siento —dijo Thor sinceramente—. No sé qué decirte. Me gusta tu compañía, no lo dudes; solo… supongo que me acostumbre a pasar tiempo con ellos, y no me di cuenta de que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos —añadió—. Eres mi hermano, y no me gusta verte triste, por ti dejaría de juntarme con ellos…  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Loki entrecerrando los ojos, suspicaz.  
—Por supuesto —aseguró Thor—. No me importa que no seas mi hermano; te amaré igual —prometió—, y piénsalo; si no hubieras sabido que eres adoptado no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación y yo no me habría dado cuenta de que nos estábamos separando; ahora voy a demostrarte todos los días que te amo como no tienes ni idea —prometió mirándolo a los ojos.  
—Es decir que sí yo no supiera que soy adoptado tú me habrías abandonado, yo me habría frustrado y puesto celoso, te hubiera traicionado, habría caído por el puente Bifrost, habría ido a Midgard desterrado, y habría intentado dominar ese mundo, y luego tú me habrías derrotado con un grupo de perdedores que poseen a un Hulk… —dijo Loki—. Y sea lo que sea, un Hulk no se oye nada bueno —murmuro al final.  
—Eh… no creo que hubiera pasado todo eso, tarde o temprano me hubiera dado cuenta de que nos estábamos separando… yo no te habría abandonado así que no conocerías a ese Hulk… y si lo haces, yo lo derrotare por ti —afirmó mientras besaba su frente—. No debes tener miedo de ese Hulk.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki sonriendo. Volvió a recostarse junto a Thor. Y de un momento a otro se vio envuelto en los brazos de su hermano, suspiro relajándose; estaba bien que Thor prometiera ser un buen hermano, pero es difícil de acostumbrarse.   
—Y… ¿debo dejar de juntarme con mis amigos o no? —preguntó Thor luego de unos minutos en silencio. Loki sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre Thor.  
—Por supuesto que sí. No me simpatizan —dijo Loki seriamente.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! —reclamó Thor asombrado.  
—Pero pensé que habías dicho que dejarías de juntarte con ellos si te lo pedía… —hablo Loki cómodamente recostado sobre el pecho de su hermano.  
—Sí, pero… no creí que me dirías eso —dijo Thor frunciendo los labios—. Pero si eso quieres, lo haré; ya te dije que eres lo más importante para mí.   
Loki suspiro mientras escondía una sonrisa en el cuello de su hermano—. No será necesario, pero gracias.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Thor confundido.  
—Solo quería ver tu reacción —afirmó Loki levantándose lentamente para mirarlo de frente—. No necesitas abandonar a tus amigos como lo hiciste conmigo, yo no voy a negar tu derecho de verlos, no soy tan egoísta, solo… no me abandones de nuevo, ¿sí? —pregunto bajando la mirada.  
—Eso no pasará otra vez —prometió Thor culpable. Loki se recostó sobre Thor nuevamente.  
—Creeré en ti —dijo Loki escondiendo una sonrisa traviesa.  
***  
Loki entro en su habitación suspirando; esperaba que ahora sí pudiera concentrarse correctamente.  
Se sentó sobre el piso, y comenzó a leer el libro desde donde había quedado. Al parecer reafirman lo que decía anteriormente, lo que ya había comprendido: Concentración. La magia se comunica. Mago poderoso. Es difícil. Abrió grande los ojos, eso era nuevo.  
“Advertencia: Sí el mago es lo suficientemente poderoso, la magia puede salir de su cuerpo y transformarse en una persona corpórea. Tenga cuidado si no lo es; también puede pasar por accidente”.  
—¿Qué demonios? Esto es tan extraño —murmuro frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Eso no me dejaría sin magia? —preguntó en un murmullo, curioso. Siguió leyendo.  
“Se necesita un mago de gran poder, porque en un hechicero cualquiera, la magia se drenaría completamente resultando en su muerte”  
—Bien, por lo que entendí; si tengo gran poder no me pasara nada… —dijo Loki sin importarle hablar solo—. Espero que no pase nada...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Pronto subiré el próximo.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Y comenten lo que opinan, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, solo quiero decir que si creen que demore, lo siento, había dicho que tenía algunos capitulos más escritos, y es cierto, pero... se me ocurrio narrar desde la perspectiva de otra persona (Sigue en tercera persona, pero estaríamos narrando lo que hace él/ella/quien sea que se me ocurra más adelante y que puede ser importante para el desarrollo de la historia) como sea, se me ocurrio eso, y tuve que transcribir varias partes de los otros cuatro capítulos que tenía escritos, y aún no termino de hacerlo, pero es facil, solo queda unir algunos puntos y ya... veran de lo que les hablo al final de este mismo capítulo, en donde claramente ya no se narra lo que va haciendo Loki.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les guste este cambio, es necesario para seguir con la historia, ajá.

Capítulo 4.

 

“Se necesita un mago de gran poder porque en un hechicero cualquiera, la magia se drenaría completamente resultando en su muerte”  
—Bien, por lo que entendí; si tengo gran poder no me pasara nada… —dijo Loki sin importarle hablar solo—. Espero que no pase nada...  
***  
Al otro día Loki se despertó temprano, determinado a realizar ese extraño poder, y esperando ser lo suficientemente poderoso para que su magia tuviera un cuerpo físico.   
Se aseo y fue a desayunar.  
—Buen día, madre —saludo a la única persona aparte de él que se levanta temprano para desayunar.  
—Buen día, amor —respondió Frigga a su hijo.  
—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó sentándose frente a ella.  
—Bien —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Cómo vas con eso de entender tu magia? —preguntó Frigga interesada.  
—Todavía nada —respondió Loki frunciendo los labios—. ¡Oh, ayer leí que la magia se puede hacer corpórea!  
—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó su madre confundida.  
—Eso —dijo Loki sonriendo entusiasmado—. No crearía una persona, se transformaría en una. Es decir, la magia saldría de mi cuerpo y se transformaría en una persona, ¿comprendes? —preguntó Loki.  
—¿Eso no es peligroso? —preguntó Frigga preocupada  
—No —respondió Loki pareciendo muy seguro. Frigga asintió.  
—Espero que te salga bien, cielo —dijo Frigga sonriéndole.   
—Gracias —dijo Loki—. Ayer hable con Thor… —comentó.   
—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Frigga curiosamente.  
—Sobre todo —Loki se encogió de hombros—. Le dije que ustedes no son mis pad… que soy adoptado —Prefirió decir al ver la mirada de su madre—. Y… de las cosas que me estaban pasando, de que siento que ya no me quiere y esas cosas —añadió encogiendo un hombro.  
—Y, ¿en que quedaron? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño.  
—En que yo soy lo más importante para él —confesó Loki sonriendo.   
—¡Cariño, eso es tan lindo! —exclamó Frigga felizmente. Loki asintió, poniéndose serio de repente.  
—Madre… —hablo Loki en murmullos.  
—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —preguntó preocupada. Loki miro alrededor. No había nadie aparte de su madre.  
—Tengo un ligero toque de miedo —confesó.  
—¿Sobre qué? —En vez de comenzar a hacer preguntas a lo loco, Frigga prefirió esperar a que Loki le contara, con calma.  
—Sobre… ya sabes —comento Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Puede que entender mi magia sea un poquito peligroso —dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño—. Me aseguraste que no era peligroso —reclamó levantándose preocupada.  
—¡Dije “un poquito”, madre! —dijo Loki alzando las manos en un intento de calmarla—. No es taaan peligroso, es decir, solo para las personas débiles, y te puedo asegurar que yo no soy nada debilucho, —aseguró.  
—No quiero que te hagas daño —afirmó Frigga sentándose a su lado.  
—No pasará nada malo—dijo Loki completamente seguro—. Pero quería decírtelo por si me pasa algo…  
—Acabas de decir que no te harías daño —dijo Frigga alzando una ceja. Acariciándole la cabeza.  
—¡Pero, mamá! —reclamó Loki—.Trato de ser sincero contigo, porque eres mi madre y te amo —dijo haciendo ademanes.  
—Yo igual te amo, y estoy preocupada —dijo Frigga seriamente—. Y sé que no me contaste para hacerte cambiar de opinión, porque no hay nadie más terco que tú… oh, casi lo olvidaba; Thor lo es —murmuro sonriendo. Loki rio—. ¿Por qué me contaste? Sabías que intentaría hacerte cambiar de opinión.  
—Porque necesitaba la seguridad de que si me pasaba algo, estarías ahí para levantar mis pedazos —dijo Loki sonriéndole a su madre.  
—Loki, buscaría en cada mundo hasta encontrar todos los pedacitos de tu lindo cuerpecito —aseguró completamente segura.  
—Gracias, madre —dijo Loki sonriéndole—. Pero necesito probarme a mí mismo, no se trata de si soy poderoso o no; se trata de ser capaz de lograr algo por mí mismo —añadió suspirando.  
—Puedes lograr cosas que no sean peligrosas —dijo Frigga peinando con la mano el cabello de su hijo.  
—Lo sé —dijo Loki completamente seguro—. Pero debes admitir que entender la magia suena interesante…  
—Sí —dijo Frigga meneando la cabeza—. Suena interesante, solo… ten cuidado, ¿sí?   
Loki asintió—. No planeo morir pronto.   
***  
Iba caminando tranquilo, con ganas de llegar a su habitación e intentar entender su magia. Cuando paso fuera de los campos de entrenamiento vio a Thor, se acercó sonriente. Lamentablemente su sonrisa murió pronto, Thor estaba entrenando con sus amigos. Dispuesto a no mendigar tiempo con su hermano, dio la vuelta.  
—¡Hermano! —escuchó la vos de Thor gritar. Loki suspiro cerrando los ojos.  
—¡Thor! —exclamó de igual modo—. No te había visto —comentó sonriendo.  
—Estoy entrenando con los guerreros más fuertes de Asgard; después de mí, claro —añadió arrogantemente—. ¿Quieres participar? El que me derrota gana… —Fue interrumpido.  
—¿Qué es lo que ganaré cuando te derrote, hermano? —preguntó Loki parándose frente a él.  
—Oh, hace mucho que no entrenábamos juntos, Loki —comentó Thor entusiasmado.  
—¿De quién es la culpa? —preguntó Loki inocentemente.  
—Loki —reclamó Thor suspirando—. Ya me disculpe, no seas tan desagradable —pidió.  
—Bien —aceptó de mala gana—. Pero sigo preguntándome que es lo que ganaré cuando gane.  
—Solo si es que ganas —interrumpió Sif sonriéndole.  
—Cuando gane, querida —corrigió Loki guiñándole un ojo. Sif bufo.  
—Ganaras la gloria eterna —dijo Thor seguro de que su hermano aceptaría.  
—Aburrido.  
—Ganarás dinero —dijo Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Ya tengo demasiado.  
—¿La adoración de todo Asgard? —intentó.  
—¿Para qué la querría?  
—¿La satisfacción de ser más poderoso que yo? —preguntó Thor suspirando, Loki estaba siendo difícil de complacer.  
—Ya lo soy.  
—¡Loki! —reclamó Thor bufando—. Solo dime que es lo que quieres ganar, y ya.  
—Tal parecer que tu hermano si tiene algo que quiere ganar —dijo Fandral hablando por primera vez desde que Loki se acercó a ellos.  
—Es cierto —confesó Loki—. Me han atrapado —agregó inocentemente—. Quiero que los cuatro admitan que soy mucho más poderoso que ustedes… y más guapo.  
—¿Por qué quieres eso? —preguntó Thor sin entender.  
—Porque puedo. Porque lo soy —Loki se encogió de hombros—. Porque sé que les dolerá más aceptar eso que darme dinero…   
Thor miro a sus amigos antes de agarrar la mano de su hermano y llevarlo aparte.  
—¿Estás enojado? —preguntó Thor encarando a Loki.  
—Claro que no —respondió Loki sonriendo—. Solo quiero pasar tiempo con mi hermano favorito.  
—Soy el único hermano que… —Fue interrumpido.  
—Boberías —desecho Loki—. Laufey tiene un hijo… y por lo que entiendo de genealogía, él es mi hermano. Deberíamos hacer una reunión familiar…  
—¿Laufey es…? —preguntó Thor asombrado.  
—¿Mi padre? Sí —respondió Loki encogiendo un hombro—. ¿Ahora sí me odias? Porque sí eres mi hermano favorito —aseguró.  
—Jamás lo haría, pero… —Thor guardo silencio.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki impaciente.  
—Es que no pareces un gigante de hielo —comentó Thor tocando la mejilla de su hermano.  
—Creo que es la magia de padre —dijo Loki posando su mano sobre la de su hermano. Thor alzo una ceja—. Odín —añadió rodando los ojos—. Laufey dejo de ser mi padre cuando me abandono.  
—¿Por qué alguien abandonaría una cosita tan linda? —preguntó Thor agarrando su mejilla y apretándola.  
—¡Thor! —reclamó Loki golpeando la mano de Thor—. Me abandono porque soy débil.  
—No lo eres —afirmó Thor negando la cabeza—. Y para probar que eres poderoso, lo primero que harás será derrotarnos —aseguró—. No me dejaré ganar —prometió al ver la mirada de su hermano. Loki sonrió.  
Al terminar el día, Loki se encontraba parado mirando a los tres guerreros, a Sif y a su hermano, los cinco se encontraban tirados en el suelo. Inconscientes. Unos sangrando más que otros. Thor no sangrando para nada. Loki sonrió, sentándose cómodamente en el suelo para esperar a que despertaran.   
***  
—Su majestad —habló un Gigante de hielo acercándose al trono.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Laufey distraído.  
—Farbauti, su esposa—comenzó—, quiere hablar con usted, mi rey.  
—Ella ya no es mi esposa —Le recordó seriamente—. ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa mujer ahora? —Preguntó para sí mismo—. Háganla pasar.  
—¿Después de años encerrada en los calabozos te atreves a pedir salir? —habló Laufey con voz firme—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?   
—¡Su alteza! —exclamó Farbauti. Estaba encadenada; delgada; sucia, y era llevada por dos Gigantes de hielo más grandes que ella—. Vengo a rogarle, con mucho respeto, mi señor.  
—¿Sobre qué? —preguntó Laufey indiferente.  
—Mi rey, por favor —exclamó la mujer arrodillándose—. Le ruego que me permita ver a mi hijo, si me concede esto no le pediré nada nunca más; hace años que no lo veo, y…  
—Él ya no es tu hijo, mujer —determinó Laufey—. Dejo de serlo cuando me entregaste a ese engendro…   
—¡Señor, él solo era un poco pequeño! —repitió la frase que llevaba diciendo desde que nació su ultimo hijo.  
—No mientas, mujer —ordenó Laufey—. Esa cosa no era un Gigante de hielo. Seguro lo procreaste con otro.  
—Mi pequeño Byleist era suyo, mi rey —aseguró Farbauti sollozando—. Y usted lo abandono al olvido, mi pequeñito. —La mujer comenzó a llorar.  
—Ya me canse de estar soportándote, si vienes a molestarme otra vez… —dejó la amenaza a la propia imaginación de su esposa—. Enciérrenla otra vez. Aquí no me sirve para nada —ordenó—. Y sobre tu petición. Mi respuesta es no —determinó.  
Cuando los guardias comenzaron a arrastrar a la mujer hacía la puerta, ésta se abrió dando paso al príncipe Helblind.  
—¡Mi amor! —exclamó Farbauti intentando acercarse a su hijo.  
—¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó Helblind con asco.  
—Soy yo, tu madre —afirmó tirando de sus cadenas—. ¡Déjenme ir, por favor! ¡Amor!  
—¿Padre? —preguntó Helblind desconcertado. Laufey se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, señora; pero mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermano.  
Farbauti comenzó a llorar. Ya no impedía que la llevaran.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holou, espero que les guste.

Capítulo 5.

—¿Quién es esta mujer? —preguntó Helblind con asco.  
—Soy yo, tu madre —afirmó tirando de sus cadenas—. ¡Déjenme ir, por favor! ¡Amor!  
—¿Padre? —preguntó Helblind desconcertado. Laufey se encogió de hombros—. Lo siento, señora; pero mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermano.  
Farbauti comenzó a llorar. Ya no impedía que la llevaran.  
***  
—Soy poderoso, soy tan poderoso, soy irresistiblemente poderoso —canturreó Loki sentado junto a Thor, en la cama de Thor, en la habitación de Thor—. ¿Oíste eso? —preguntó levantándose preocupado y acercándose a la puerta. Thor se levantó rápidamente, asustado.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Thor. Loki se giró para mirarlo.  
—¡Mi poder es tan fuerte, que hasta hace ruido! —contestó Loki riendo.  
—Que gracioso —dijo Thor suspirando.   
—Lo siento, hermanito —Se disculpó Loki sin sentirlo—. ¡Es que no se dieron ni cuenta cuando ya estaban inconscientes! —siguió molestando a Thor—. Y la expresión de Sif cuando alce una mano y Hogun cayo desmayado —comentó Loki sonriendo.  
—No hiciste casi ningún esfuerzo en derrotarnos —dijo Thor sentándose nuevamente en la cama. Loki camino hacia él.  
—No —respondió Loki pensativamente—. No lo hice… si hubiera sido un hechicero que quería hacerles verdadero daño… —dejo la frase sin terminar—. Debes entrenar más, conmigo —habló con voz firme.  
—¿Por qué específicamente contigo? —preguntó Thor curioso.  
—Porque soy un hechicero —contestó Loki como si la respuesta fuera obvia. Thor negó con la cabeza. Loki suspiro—. Te enseñare a combatir contra un hechicero.  
—¿Por qué lo harías? —preguntó Thor—. Si aprendo, te derrotare fácilmente.  
—Haces muchas preguntas —dijo Loki mirándolo—. No te diré todo, dejaré algunos trucos para mí —aseguró sonriéndole travieso. Thor sonrió.  
***  
Loki volvió a entrar a la habitación después de dejar a Thor con la promesa de entrenar al día siguiente, esperaba que al fin le salga bien el extraño hechizo que está intentando hacer.  
Se sentó sobre el suelo, ahora sí, concentrándose completamente; esperó. De repente lo sintió, como una voz en la cabeza que le decía que hacer, como si fueran sus propios pensamientos los que hablaran; pero él sabía que no era así. Alzo una mano por instinto y formo un circulo a su alrededor; aislándose del exterior.   
Loki  
Abrió los ojos asustado, eso sí que lo había escuchado. Una voz susurrando su nombre. Miro a su alrededor buscando la fuente de la voz.  
Loki  
Frunció el ceño, la voz se escuchaba cerca de su oído, pero no había nada. Abrió los ojos comprendiendo: era la magia la que estaba hablando.   
—Se escucha perfectamente —murmuro Loki asombrado.  
Cierra los ojos. Loki obedeció sin dudar. Era su magia, no podía dañarlo, ¿verdad? No, Loki. Estoy aquí para protegerte  
Loki sonrió concentrándose. De pronto sintió como una energía que nacía de su corazón se movía hacía sus manos, las levanto. De ellas comenzó a salir la energía que sentía en su cuerpo, quizá debió sentir miedo, ya que su magia se escapaba de su cuerpo; pero no lo sentía, era reconfortante.  
—Abre los ojos —pidió la misma voz.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, había una bella mujer de hermoso cabello negro sentada frente a él, sonriéndole.  
—¿Eres…? —No pudo terminar la frase, estaba muy asombrado.  
—Tu magia, sí —confirmó la mujer sonriendo enternecida—. Y estoy aquí para protegerte, ayudarte, y saciar todas las dudas que tengas —añadió.  
—Bien, esto es mucho para digerir —dijo Loki intentando sonreír.  
—Lo sé, esperare todo lo que quieras —aseguró.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar aquí? —preguntó Loki cuando pudo hablar correctamente—. Es decir, ¿no me hago daño si no tengo magia? —preguntó dudosamente.  
La mujer rio—. Claro que no, yo soy tu magia; y no estaría aquí si supiera que hacer esto te haría daño —declaró—. Yo nací allí —toco el pecho de Loki—. Y estoy ligada a ti, y tú a mí; puedo volver cuando quiera a tu cuerpo, y si quiero me quedo así… hasta que tú me digas que entre —murmuro sonriendo—. Pero no te quedas sin magia, estoy conectada a tu núcleo; ni siquiera te cansaras usando magia, porque en realidad no la estas usando… —intentó explicar lo mejor que pudo—. Si no entiendes algo, o es muy complicado; piensa que la magia lo logro, la magia no tiene respuestas científicas —dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó Loki comprendiendo.  
—Como tú quieras llamarme —dijo la mujer—. No tengo nombre, aún. —Sonrió.  
—Bien… —murmuro Loki pensativamente—. Serás… ¡Bella! —exclamó entusiastamente—. Porque eres muy bella, mi lady —dijo seductoramente. La mujer rio.   
—No te hagas el chistosito, conmigo no te servirá, gran hechicero —dijo Bella—. Me gusta el nombre… es lindo.  
—Cambiando de tema… ¿por qué eres mujer? —preguntó Loki confundido. Bella rio.  
—Creí que nunca lo preguntarías —murmuro—. Es simple, es al azar, es independiente del sexo del portador, así que… es como si tuvieras un hijo, no sabrás lo que será hasta que nace —respondió alzando un hombro.  
—Es decir… ¿eres como mi hija? —preguntó Loki sonriendo.  
—Eh… no —respondió Bella divertidamente.  
—Debo contarle a mi madre que tengo una hija —murmuro ignorando a Bella.  
—No eres mi padre —dijo Bella rodando los ojos.  
—Bien, pero igual debo ir donde mi madre, tengo que decirle que esto me salió perfectamente —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó Loki mirándola.  
—Siempre —susurro Bella saliendo del círculo del suelo.  
—Oye, ¿para qué era el círculo? —preguntó Loki señalando al piso.  
—Oh… para nada —confesó la mujer inocentemente—. Solo quería hacer todo más misterioso —agregó sonriendo.  
—Ya me simpatizas —dijo Loki sonriendo mientras se levantaba y salía en busca de su madre.  
***  
—¡Madre! —llamó Loki al estar fuera de los aposentos de su madre—. Me han dicho que te encuentras aquí…  
—Sí —Se escuchó la voz de su madre—. Entra.  
Loki espero que los guardias abrieran las puertas y entro sonriendo con Bella detrás de él.  
—¿Cómo estas, madre? —preguntó al verla recostada en la cama.  
—No muy bien —confesó Frigga frunciendo el ceño—. Me ha dado un dolor de estómago —dijo antes de mirar a Bella—. Oh… ¿quién es esta bella jovencita? —preguntó curiosamente. Loki rio.  
—Su nombre es Bella —habló Loki presentándola a su madre—. Ella es mi madre —dijo mirando a Bella—. Y madre, ella es mi magia —dijo orgullosamente.  
—¿Qué…? —murmuro Frigga asombrada—. ¡¿Lo lograste?! —preguntó entusiasmada.   
—¿Lo dudaste? —contraatacó Loki sonriendo—. Claro que lo logré.  
—¿Puedes hacer magia? —preguntó Frigga mirando a Bella.  
—Claro que sí —respondió asintiendo—. Mi cuerpo entero está formado de magia. —agregó sonriendo.  
—Y, ¿tienes necesidades como comer, dormir, ir al baño…? —preguntó Loki curiosamente.   
—Algo así —respondió pensativamente—. No necesito comer, ni ir al baño; por el contrario, necesito descansar… dormir, por decirlo de alguna forma… y lo hago cuando estoy en tu cuerpo y tú no me utilizas —explico.  
—¿Ahora estas cansada? —preguntó Frigga mirando mal a Loki—. Sí el ingrato de mi hijo te sobre carga y no te deja descansar dímelo, yo lo regañare —dijo firmemente.  
—Gracias —dijo sonriendo—, pero estoy bien.  
—Madre —dijo Loki mirándola—. Debo contarte… —comenzó haciéndose el misterioso—. Después del desayuno me encontré con Thor, estaba entrenando.  
—¿Te molesto? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño.  
—No, para nada —respondió Loki—. Ahora estamos bien. Hicimos una pelea, quien derrotaba a Thor ganaba… en algún momento la pelea se torció un poco e intentaron derrotarse entre todos, yo incluido —murmuro paseándose por la habitación—. Oh, y lo más curioso es que… yo gané —agregó con una sonrisa divertida.  
—¿A todos? —preguntó Frigga asombrada.  
—A todos —Loki asintió—. Pero… madre, los guerreros… todos los guerreros, necesitan más entrenamiento contra magia —dijo seriamente—. Los derrote demasiado fácil.  
—Mañana planearemos un entrenamiento completo para todos —ordenó Frigga asintiendo.  
—Está bien —aceptó Loki—. Yo ya hable con Thor, él ya aceptó hacer un entrenamiento aparte del que hace con sus amigos —añadió sentándose junto a su madre.  
—Puedes traerlo, él sabe más de entrenamientos que nosotros —propuso Frigga—. Puede aportar algunas cosas.  
—Bien. —Loki estuvo de acuerdo.  
—Cuando llegue tu padre, debes notificarle los entrenamientos —dijo Frigga seriamente.  
—¿Dónde está padre? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Ha salido de Asgard, se avecina una guerra, ¿recuerdas? —preguntó Frigga suspirando—. Asgard necesita aliados.  
—Había olvidado a Laufey —murmuró Loki frotando su frente.  
—Es que no ha hecho nada —dijo Frigga tranquilizando a su hijo—. Es normal olvidarlo, pero intenta no hacerlo nuevamente. Él está planeando un ataque sorpresa, y debemos estar atentos cuando llegue.   
—Sí, madre. No lo olvidare, entrenaremos con más fuerza —prometió besando la frente de Frigga.  
—No comentes con nadie que Odín ha salido de Asgard, nunca se sabe si hay pajaritos escuchando. —Loki asintió.  
—Antes de irnos —habló Bella al ver a su portador levantarse—. Su alteza, ¿quisiera que le aliviara el dolor de estómago? —preguntó educadamente.  
—Me gustaría —aceptó Frigga sonriendo.  
Loki miró curioso como Bella se acercaba a su madre. Bella puso ambas manos sobre el estómago de Frigga, una luz verde comenzó a salir.  
—Ya —murmuró Bella cuando la luz dejo de salir—. ¿Ahora está bien?  
—Sí, gracias —dijo Frigga sonriendo—. Si funciono. —Le murmuró a su hijo.  
—Genial —alabó Loki—. Debes enseñarme a hacer eso —pidió.  
—¿No sabes hacer hechizos curativos? —preguntó Bella asombrada.  
—Lamentablemente no he encontrado libros de curación —confesó Loki caminando hacia la puerta—. En Asgard hay muy pocos libros de hechicería, y en otros mundos también; ya busque —agregó—. Adiós, madre.  
—Cuídense —Fue lo último que escucharon de Frigga antes de cerrar la puerta.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por los comentarios, no puedo responder ahora porque mi computador se ha puesto demasiado lento, y son las 2:30 am, así que no alcanzo a esperar a que se escriba muuuy lento, y que luego demore en cargar; con suerte me dejo subir el capítulo, esta porquería es una chatarra llena de virus :3
> 
> Gracias.

Capítulo 6.

—¿No sabes hacer hechizos curativos? —preguntó Bella asombrada.  
—Lamentablemente no he encontrado libros de curación —confesó Loki caminando hacia la puerta—. En Asgard hay muy pocos libros de hechicería, y en otros mundos también; ya busque —agregó—. Adiós, madre.  
—Cuídense —Fue lo último que escucharon de Frigga antes de cerrar la puerta.  
***  
Farbauti estaba desesperada, llevaba años sin ver a su hijo. Laufey le había mentido a Helblind, ella no estaba muerta, y no sabe qué hacer para remediar el daño hecho por su rey. Ya no es mi rey, se recordó.   
«Necesito buscar ayuda», pensó entristecida. Ya no podía vivir así. Pensó y pensó, pero no se le ocurría a quien pedirle ayuda.   
—El rey dice que Loki no acepto su trato… —escucho a uno de los guardias comentarle a otro.  
—También lo escuche —Fue la respuesta—. Pero el rey igual está planeando algo.  
—Lo sé, lo sé —aseguró uno de los gigantes de hielo—. El rey se la pasa diciendo lo mismo… —Fue interrumpido.  
—¡Guarden silencio! —exclamó un guardia llegando—. La puta los está escuchando —afirmó. De repente todas las miradas se posaron en la mujer encadenada detrás de los barrotes de hielo. Farbauti los ignoro.  
—No te preocupes —dijo uno de los guardias que venía llegando—. No importa si escucha o no; ella morirá encerrada aquí. —Todos los guardias comenzaron a reír.  
Farbauti estaba determinada. Hoy empezaba el plan para salir de Jotunheim.   
—Cuando bajen la guardia, y estén tan seguros de que no pasará nada; saldré de aquí y buscare mi venganza —Se prometió a sí misma.  
***  
Helblind caminaba silenciosamente. Estaba recolectando información, quería saber quién era la mujer y porque se hacía pasar por su madre.  
Para no llamar la atención, salió del castillo de noche, sin escolta. Se dirigió a la casa del que creía, era el hombre que podría ayudarlo.  
—Mi príncipe —saludo el hombre al ver a Helblind parado frente a la puerta de su casa—. Adelante, por favor.  
—Falbout —saludó Helblind sentándose—. Quiero hacerle algunas preguntas; ya me entere que mi pequeño hermano no murió en el parto junto a mi madre —afirmó—. Algunos guardias son demasiado fáciles de persuadir —agregó sonriendo.  
—¿Qué es lo que quiere saber, mi príncipe? —preguntó Falbout suspirando.  
—Todo lo que pueda decirme.  
Falbout asintió—. No es mucho —aseguró—. Su padre, nuestro rey… no, su… su hermano… el pequeño Byleist era demasiado pequeño, demasiado frágil, así que el gran rey Laufey decidió que no era suficiente para ser un Gigante de hielo, aseguro que él no era hijo de la reina Farbauti y…  
—Lo abandono… —dijo Helblind pensativo.  
—Sí, yo… lamentablemente yo estuve cuando él lo dejo, era tan pequeñito —confesó Falbout entristecido.  
—¿Qué paso con mi madre? —preguntó Helblind cerrando los ojos.  
—No lo sé —aseguró—. Pero he escuchado rumores, algunos guardias hablan demasiado —dijo estremecido—. Se dice que hay una mujer encerrada en los calabozos, mi señor… se dice que es su madre.  
—¿Pero qué haría allí? —preguntó Helblind frunciendo el ceño.  
—Está siendo castigada —confesó Falbout—. Por tener una aventura fuera del matrimonio…  
—¿Tuvo…? —Helblind no pudo terminar la pregunta. Falbout se apresuró en negar con la cabeza.  
—Oh, no, mi señor —respondió completamente seguro—. Conocí a mi reina, ella amaba a Laufey… creí que era reciproco, pero veo que me equivoque. Ella nunca haría eso.  
—¿Entonces porque fue? —exigió saber Helblind.  
—No lo sé —respondió—. Eso es lo único que comentaron los guardias. Lo siento, pero no sé nada más.  
Helblind salió de la casa enojado. Su padre le había mentido. Es probable que su madre estuviera encerrada todos estos años. Y su hermano muerto por culpa de su padre.  
Necesitaba hablar con su supuesta madre.  
***  
Loki estaba entusiasta. El día anterior había logrado hacer que su magia tuviera cuerpo, y hoy entrenaría con Thor. No podía esperar a ver lo que Bella les enseñaría a ambos.  
—¡Thor! —llamó Loki al llegar a los aposentos de su hermano.   
Bella estaba a su lado. La noche pasada había decidido quedarse afuera y no entrar aún a su núcleo, dentro del cuerpo de Loki. Habían pasado toda la noche conversando.  
—¿Sí? —Se escuchó la voz de Thor, adormilada—. Si eres Loki, pasa en silencio. Si eres otra persona que no es Loki, puedes ir por donde llegaste.  
Loki sonrió mientras entraba a la habitación de Thor, encontrándolo acostado de estómago al colchón, con la cabeza escondida bajo la almohada. Alzo una ceja al ver la sabana resbalando por la espalda de su hermano.   
—Hermano —habló con voz suave—. Tal parece que las sabanas me quieren mostrar tu desnudes —bromeó acercándose a él.  
—Quizá no son las sabanas —comentó Thor adormilado, aún sin mirar a su hermano. Loki rio.  
—No puedes ni adivinar las ganas que tengo de ver tu trasero sin nada de ropa —bromeó Loki sentándose junto al cuerpo tumbado de su hermano—. Ahora levántate, que tenemos visitas. Y ella es demasiado inocente para mirar tu viril cuerpo desnudo.  
Thor se giró rápidamente, fijándose de inmediato en la joven que acompañaba a su hermano. De forma veloz jaló las sabanas hasta el cuello.  
—Deberías haberme dicho —reclamó Thor silenciosamente.  
—No habría sido tan divertido —aseguró Loki recostándose junto a Thor—. Vamos, iremos a entrenar. De forma rápida, ella es Bella; él es Thor —dijo sonriendo travieso—. Vamos, Bella, esperaremos afuera. Este grandulón necesita cambiarse.  
Luego de un par de minutos de esperar, Thor emergió de la habitación con ropas de combate.  
—Hermano, que guapo te ves —dijo Loki atrevidamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
—Siempre me veo guapo, Loki —aseguró Thor creídamente.  
—No puedo decir lo contrario —dijo Loki alzando las manos. Thor pasó su enorme brazo sobre los hombros de Loki, acercándolo a él.  
—Tú también estás muy guapo —afirmó Thor sonriéndole a su hermano.  
—¿Pueden dejar de coquetearse como tontos? —preguntó Bella mirándolos—. Parecen niñas piropeando a su enamorado mientras intentan que los piropos no parezcan piropos…   
Thor saco lentamente su brazo—. No coqueteábamos.  
—Eso no tiene sentido —comentó Loki sin inmutarse.   
—Claro que sí —rebatió Bella riendo—. Es lo que ustedes hacían, pequeñas niñas tímidas. “Ay, mi amor, te ves muy guapo”, “ay, no sigas, que me haces sonrojar” —dijo intentando imitarlos.  
—Te odio y amo a la vez —aseguró Loki sin negar ni afirmar nada. Thor se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su hermano. Loki lo miró de reojo. Las miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente, alejándolas al segundo siguiente.   
Bella bufo comenzando a caminar más rápido—. Niñas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas sacadas de Thor: El comienzo. Porque soy una reverenda floja.
> 
> Aclaraciones del capitulo:  
> ¡Hola! Lamento la demora, no es porque no haya tenido el capítulo, noup. 
> 
> Tengo una serie de excusas, si las quieren leer, sigan por aquí mismo; si quieren leer el capítulo de inmediato, disfruten.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Excusas: En primer lugar, he estado con una poco de flojera, eso es culpa mía por no hacerme animos; y porque he estado pegada viendo series con mi hermano (él es malo, siempre viendo Nexflic-o-como-sea-que-se-llame, ahora que tenemos nexfli... es como la novedad, así que he estado pegada en eso) 
> 
> En segundo lugar, el Martes pasado, que había estado con ganas de subir un capítulo nuevo se me ha quedado el celular en el taxi, y Dioooooos, entre llamando para que lo devuelvan (nunca contestaron, así que lo he dado por perdido), preocupada porque Martes y Jueves viajo a otra cuidad, y eso era lu unico que tenía para comunicarme con mi familia... y, en comprarme otro porque era necesario... como sea, el nuevo es genial ;) 
> 
> Y... el estupido Router (como sea que se escriba el aparato que da Wifi) se ha estropeado, y solo da internet cableado, y mi hermano tiene la television conectada al cable; y somos tan despistados que cuando nos mudamos por miseros dos meses, el otro cable se perdio. Solo tenemos uno, y aproveche que mi hermano estaría en la escuela para conectarlo al PC, y anda lento, y me enojare muy pronto.
> 
>  
> 
> ¡Pero tengo noticias buenas! He intentado contactar a muchas compañias en busca de un buen internet con telefonía fija (Movistar es como la mierda) y woooow, he encontrado uno llamado Entel (Claro también es como la mierda, a quien se le ocurre poder en television que tienen internet para hogar, pero cuando pregunte dijeron que no había, los odio.) Como sea, si todo sale bien, tendremos (Yo) un buen internet que ya no se caiga, para poder subir más rapido, y sere feliz c:

Capítulo 7.

—Claro que sí —rebatió Bella riendo—. Es lo que ustedes hacían, pequeñas niñas tímidas. “Ay, mi amor, te ves muy guapo”, “ay, no sigas, que me haces sonrojar” —dijo intentando imitarlos.  
—Te odio y amo a la vez —aseguró Loki sin negar ni afirmar nada. Thor se mordió el labio mientras miraba a su hermano. Loki lo miró de reojo. Las miradas se cruzaron momentáneamente, alejándolas al segundo siguiente.   
Bella bufo comenzando a caminar más rápido—. Niñas.  
***  
—Loki —dijo Bella acostada junto a él.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Loki adormilado.  
—Ahora que estamos hablando de sentimientos —comenzó.  
—No lo estamos haciendo —Le cortó Loki bufando. Al parecer no podría dormir todavía.  
—Bien. Pero ahora lo haremos —determinó Bella.  
—No quiero hacerlo —contestó Loki igual de determinado.  
—Pero estas conmigo, puedes contarme lo que quieras —dijo Bella.  
—¿Por qué quieres que hable contigo? —preguntó Loki girándose para mirarlo de frente.  
—Porque soy parte de ti, puedes confiar en mí —respondió seriamente.  
Loki suspiro—. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
—Todo lo que queras decirme—contesto Bella.  
—Saben que no puedo decir todo, soy el Dios de las mentiras… las mentiras hacen que siempre tenga un plan B, ¿cómo podría tener un plan B si alguien más lo sabe? —preguntó para sí mismo—. No les puedo decir todo, necesito guardarme al menos las cosas más importantes para mí mismo.  
—No debes temer de mí —desestimó Bella—. Soy parte de ti, ya te lo dije; no puedo hacerte daño aunque quisiera.  
—Bien… —comenzó Loki—. Solo pregunta, no sé qué pueda decirte…  
—¿Te gusta Thor, o solo lo estás molestando? —preguntó Bella, sospechando la respuesta.  
—Claro que no me gusta, me ha estado ignorando por años, ¿por qué sentiría algo por él? —respondió Loki completamente seguro—. Y no lo estoy molestando.  
—No mientas—dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño—. Te he visto.  
—¿En qué momento? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Loki, cuando solo era magia podía ver todo lo que tú veías —afirmó encogiéndose de hombros—. Y he visto como haz comenzado a tocarlo.  
—Bien. Y, ¿cuándo querías que empezara a hacer algo? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Cuándo me ignoraba? ¿Crees que ese era un buen momento?   
—No te enojes —dijo Bella seriamente—. Estamos intentando tener una conversación, no una pelea.   
—Entonces no preguntes estupideces —pidió Loki frotándose la mente.  
—Entonces, ¿lo molestas o te gusta? —preguntó Bella nuevamente.  
—Llevo años suspirando por el cuerpo de mi hermano, ¿contenta ahora? —preguntó a un paso de asesinarla con la mirada.  
—No, no estoy contenta —contestó Bella negando la cabeza—. A Thor le atraes.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki enfadándose—. Si esto es una broma, yo… —Dejo la frase a medias—. Sé que Thor no siente nada por mí, si lo sintiera no me habría dejado de lado…   
—¡No es broma! —respondió Bella seriamente—. Solo debes fijarte mejor; él es mucho más discreto que tú… olvida eso, no lo es, él solo… es más cariñoso que tú, así que cuando te abraza pensaras que es normal, pero si te fijaras notarias su mano sobre tu cintura, o la gran cantidad de abrazos que te da… o los roces que tienen todo el rato. Solo debes ver mejor.  
—¿Por qué comenzaría a hacer eso? —preguntó Loki sin entender—. ¿Por qué ignorarme y luego querer…?  
—No lo sé —respondió Bella—. Quizá porque tu hermano es un idiota. Quizá porque antes no tenían la cercanía que hoy están logrando. —Se encogió de hombros.  
—¿Qué crees que deba hacer? —preguntó Loki sintiendo muy dentro suyo, un entusiasmo creciente.  
—Sí te acaricia, devuélvele la caricia; sí te abraza, abrázalo de vuelta; sí comienza a hacer algo subido de tono… no te hechos para atrás, que él vea que tu interés es verdadero —aconsejó. Loki asintió suspirando.   
Al parecer ya tenían un plan.  
***  
El entrenamiento iba bien. Thor estaba aprendido formas básicas para pelear contra hechiceros. Loki ya le había confesado a Thor que Bella era su magia, así que todo era más fácil.   
—Vamos, Thor, creí que eras más fuerte —aseguró Loki mirando a su hermano caer al suelo nuevamente, mientras él estaba sentado, viendo como Bella le pateaba el trasero a Thor.  
—Pues si te crees tanto, ven a enfrentarla tú —desafió Thor levantándose cansado.  
—Lo haría si pudiera —afirmó Loki—. Pero es mi magia, ¿recuerdas, cerebrito? No puedo pelear contra mi propia magia.   
—Entonces pelea contra mí —dijo Thor caminando hacía su hermano—. O, ¿soy muy fuerte para ti? —preguntó a centímetros del rostro de Loki. Sus alientos se entremezclaban. Thor miró brevemente los labios de su hermano, Loki no se percató de ello.  
—Quizá no te quiera lastimar —dijo Loki, por unos segundos, también bajó la mirada a los labios de su hermano.  
—Quizá yo quiera que me lastimes —contestó Thor solo para llevarle la contraria a su hermano.  
—Eso no tiene sentido… —comentó Bella frunciendo el ceño.  
—Lo tiene para mí —aseguró Thor.  
—Eres un idiota, querido hermano —dijo Loki sonriendo.  
—¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera algo bueno? —preguntó Thor desconfiado.  
—Porque eso me hace ver más inteligente —respondió Loki alzando uno de sus hombros—. ¿Estás muy cansado? Porque creo que es hora de que te venza.  
—Ya quisieras vencerme; seré Rey de Asgard, y cuando lo sea, nadie me vencerá —afirmó Thor completamente seguro.  
—Como aún no lo eres, yo te venceré cuantas veces peleemos —dijo Loki parándose frente a su hermano.  
—El que cae al piso, pierde inmediatamente —dijo Thor con voz firme. Loki asintió indiferente.  
Thor agarro fuertemente su martillo, a la espera de que Loki atacara primero. Loki sonrió. Thor seguía esperando. Loki no se movía. Thor comenzó a desesperarse. Loki no movía ningún musculo. Thor bajo el martillo; Loki lo miraba detenidamente pero no hacía nada. Comenzó a acercarse sin bajar la guardia. Mirando fijamente a Loki, a la espera de que hiciera al menos un mínimo movimiento. Thor cayó al suelo. No vio el clon de su hermano moverse a sus espaldas hasta derribarlo fácilmente.   
—¡Tramposo! —reclamó Thor levantándose del suelo.  
—Pero, hermano, en una pelea de verdad no hay reglas —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Y hacer magia no es trampa —agregó de forma simple. Lo único que pudo hacer Thor, es darle la razón.  
***  
Thor estaba aturdido. Había estado notando que Loki comenzaba a responder a sus avances, conocía todos sus errores; uno de ellos fue dejar a su hermano abandonado, pero lo ha recuperado. No dejara que se aleje otra vez. Y sí el hecho de que Loki respondiera a sus muy sutiles coqueteos significaba que Loki siente algo por él… con menor razón lo dejará solo.   
Está completamente de acuerdo en que no puede culpar a sus amigos por una estupidez que en realidad fue su culpa, no puede culparlos a ellos por dejar abandonado a Loki, sabiendo que fácilmente pudo estar con Loki y sus amigos a la vez. Y aún ahora, que sea dado cuenta del terrible error que cometió, no está seguro de que fue lo que lo llevo a dejar de pasar tiempo de calidad con su único hermano.   
Sospecha que fueron sus propios sentimientos; no creía posible generar emociones más pasionales que una simple hermandad, así que fue alejándose de forma lenta, negándolos hasta que esos sentimientos quedaron sellados en el gran baúl de los recuerdos; para ser posteriormente abierto, y que de apoco comenzara a formarse los mismo sentimientos de antaño, con la gran diferencia de que ahora los acepta completamente. Aunque por el contrario, también sospecha que fue estupidez, y que lo único que busca son excusas para poder mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que todo tenía una razón válida; cuando en realidad no tenía.  
«Algunas cosas pasan por algo; otras, solo por estupidez», pensó Thor.   
Pero sea cual sea la razón, el pasado no tiene más importancia que en formar nuestra personalidad y pensamientos; lo importante es el presente y el futuro, y Thor está decidido en tener a Loki firmemente a su lado. Porque lo que le enseño el pasado, es no deja que las cosas importantes se olviden, y él no volverá a olvidar que su hermano es lo más preciado que posee.  
***  
Loki se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando silenciosamente el techo, aburrido. Después de una semana completa de entrenamientos junto a Thor, Bella se había cansado y necesitado descansar, así que Loki se encontraba solo desde hace un par de días. Y como había dicho Bella, las veces que su hermano le tocaba eran cada vez más frecuentes; así que Loki no podía estar más feliz.  
—¡Hermano! —llamó Thor desde afuera.  
—Adelante —respondió Loki sin moverse de la cama.  
Thor entro en la habitación como si le perteneciera, se acercó a la cama de Loki y se precipitó a su lado.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki al ver que Thor no hablaba.  
—¿Tú sabes porque padre no está en Asgard? —preguntó de prisa.   
—¿Cómo te diste cuenta? —Fue lo único que respondió Loki.  
—Hermano, ¿me crees un tonto? —Loki no contesto. Thor suspiro meneando la cabeza—. Padre no se ha presentado a ninguna comida en toda una semana, no se ha presentado para mis orientaciones, no…  
—¿Orientaciones? —preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.  
—Para ser Rey —respondió Thor inocentemente—. Padre cree que debe enseñarme a ser un buen Rey, así que me da clases sobre todo tipo de cosas, esta semana solo íbamos a pasear, para conocer detalladamente a mi pueblo… pero no se presentó, así que supuse que tú sabrías algo —dijo mirando hacía el techo. Loki maldijo en su mente.   
—Bien —aceptó de mala gana—. Lo sé —confesó—. Padre dijo que no te dijera nada, pero creo que ya podemos confiar en ti…  
—¿Antes no podías? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—A pesar de que siempre te he querido… muy adentro de mi ser —comenzó Loki sin mirarlo—. Debo confesar algo muy grande, algo que me duele decirte… algo que hasta me duele pensar; eres demasiado impulsivo, hermano mío —dijo Loki como si fuera una verdad demasiado dolorosa.  
—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…?  
—Todo, hermano —respondió Loki interrumpiéndolo—. No piensas las cosas antes de hacerlas, afortunadamente para ti, ahora estoy yo para frenarte cuando te pongas demasiado tonto —aseguró con voz solemne.  
—Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con la ausencia de padre? —preguntó Thor sin entender.  
Loki suspiro—. Quiero que guardes silencio hasta escuchar todo, no quiero que te pongas a hacer planes antes de escuchar la historia completa, promételo —pidió Loki girando para mirarlo.  
—Lo prometo —dijo Thor con voz firme.  
—Historia corta; Laufey me propuso traicionar a Asgard…  
—¿Por qué haría algo así? —interrumpió Thor sentándose.  
—No interrumpas —dijo Loki sin alterarse—. En silencio. —Thor suspiro mientras intentaba calmarse, se recostó nuevamente.  
—Bien —aceptó. Suavemente paso uno de sus brazos alrededor de su hermano. Loki sonrió mientras se recargaba en Thor. Si te abraza, devuélvele el abrazo—. ¿Loki? —preguntó Thor cuando Loki no dijo nada más.  
—Él creía… —comenzó Loki—. Por alguna extraña razón, que yo aceptaría ese absurdo trato —dijo Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Como si yo fuera capaz de traicionar a mamá… o a ti —murmuró sonriendo—. Lo rechace, obviamente, le conté a padre sobre eso —aseguró al ver la mirada preocupada de su hermano—. Y él decidió esperar el ataque aquí, no quiere ir a perder hombres en una batalla que todavía no comienza…  
—¡Pero eso es estúpido! —exclamó Thor sentándose nuevamente—. ¡Debemos ir a Jotunheim a enseñarle que no deben meterse con nosotros! —dijo completamente seguro.  
—No —rebatió Loki sentándose también—. Solo perderíamos hombres valiosos, padre se encomendó la tarea de buscar aliados, estaremos preparados cuando vengan, no será una emboscada en nuestro propio territorio. —Thor asintió comprendiendo la idea.  
—¿Cómo sabes que Laufey no está al tanto de nuestros pasos? —preguntó Thor—. Sería normal pensar que le contarías a padre lo que está pasando, y que él armaría una estrategia…  
—Porque le dije a Laufey que lo pensaría —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Él está esperando una respuesta que no llegara.  
Thor sonrió mientras se acomodaba junto a Loki. Se estaban comenzando a quedar dormidos.  
—Pero, ¿qué pasa sí mientras Padre esta fuera, Laufey decide atacar? —preguntó Thor de repente.  
—Thor —reclamó Loki adormilado—. Eso no pasará —respondió completamente seguro. Se giró, dándole la espalda a su hermano, en un intento de hacer que Thor entendiera que lo único que quería era dormir. No funciono.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Fácil —respondió Loki sabiendo que si no contestaba, Thor jamás guardaría silencio—. Laufey no tiene ninguna estrategia, creo que estaba esperando que yo se la hiciera… ya sabes; soy un gran estratega.  
—Sí —respondió Thor acurrucándose contra la espalda de Loki—. Eres un gran de todo.  
Loki sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar al mundo de los sueños. Ambos se quedaron dormidos. Abrazados.  
***  
—Hola —saludó Bella cuando Thor abrió un ojo al sentirla recostarse en la cama.  
—Hey —exclamó Thor adormilado—. ¿Loki?  
—Aún duerme —respondió Bella—. Tú igual deberías seguir durmiendo. —Thor le hizo caso, acercándose más a Loki. Se durmió nuevamente.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si ven algún error, por favor, díganmelo.

Capítulo 8.

 

—Hola —saludó Bella cuando Thor abrió un ojo al sentirla recostarse en la cama.  
—Hey —exclamó Thor adormilado—. ¿Loki?  
—Aún duerme —respondió Bella—. Tú igual deberías seguir durmiendo. —Thor le hizo caso, acercándose más a Loki. Se durmió nuevamente.  
***  
—Mi rey —exclamó un Gigante de hielo entrando al salón.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Laufey sin mirarlo.  
—Aún no hemos recibido respuesta desde Asgard, mi señor —afirmó mirando hacia el suelo.  
—No te preocupes, llegará.   
—Mi señor… estoy casi seguro de que no recibiremos jamás esa repuesta —dijo el Gigante de hielo nerviosamente.  
—¿Fuiste tú quien le dijo a mis guardias que él no había aceptado? —Fue lo único que respondió Laufey.  
—Sí, lo siento, mi señor —respondió casi poniéndose a tiritar—. Lo hice porque…  
—¿Te he preguntado por qué mentiste? —interrumpió Laufey.  
—No, mi rey —contestó el Gigante asustado.  
—Bien. —Laufey se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?   
—Mi rey, yo… creí que sería lo mejor —contesto el Gigante haciéndose el valiente. Laufey alzo las cejas.  
—No te pago para creer —aseguró Laufey caminando hacía su sirviente. Se paró frente a él, imponente.  
—Señor, usted no me paga.  
—Eres bastante atrevido —comentó Laufey meneando la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.   
El sirviente se asustó—. ¡Era parte de una estrategia, para que la información no se filtrara y llegara a lugares no deseados, mi rey!   
—Que inteligente —alabó Laufey sonriendo. El Gigante sonrió nervioso, atreviéndose a mirarlo—. Pero todos son fieles a mí.  
—Lo son, mi señor —corroboró el sirviente asintiendo.  
—Entonces… ¿por qué era necesario mentir? Solo lograrás que haya desconfianzas —dijo Laufey sin dejar de sonreír.  
—Porque…  
—No es necesaria una respuesta —Comenzó a pasearse por el lugar—. Y no hay de qué preocuparse.  
—¿Mi señor? —preguntó el Gigante de hielo desconcertado.  
—Es difícil rechazar al bando ganado —aseguró jactancioso.  
—Pero él no puede saber cuál es el bando ganador, mi rey —dijo el Gigante desconcertado.  
—No seas idiota —ordenó Laufey haciendo una mueca—. Claro que sabe que yo ganare; y sí por cosas del destino él no acepta mi fabuloso trato… tengo algo que si bien no es tan efectivo como tenerlo a él en nuestro bando, sí podrá llevarme fácilmente a la victoria.  
—¿Mi rey? ¿A qué se refiera?  
—A lo que está detrás de esta puerta —dijo Laufey señalando la pared, la puerta estaba tan bien camuflada que al Gigante de hielo le costó encontrarla.  
—¿Qué… qué hay detrás, mi señor? —preguntó el Gigante mirando nerviosamente la puerta.  
—Lo que me llevará a la victoria —afirmó Laufey sonriendo—. Detrás de esta puerta se esconden dos crías de Hydra. Solo estoy esperando que crezcan un poco más.  
—Pero las Hydra son difíciles de controlar —dijo el Gigante asombrado.  
—Lo sé, por eso las tengo encerradas —dijo Laufey como si su sirviente fuera un estúpido—. Puedes retirarte, Gylf.  
El Gigante se apresuró en salir de la sala.  
***  
—¿Qué dijo? —preguntó Helblind mirando hacía su pueblo. Estaba escondido entre las sombras, bajos los pocos arboles congelados que aún quedan en pie a las afueras del castillo, escuchando atentamente las palabras del Gigante escondido junto a él.  
—Lo que escuchó de los guardias no es verdad —respondió Gylf mirando fijamente a su príncipe—. El príncipe de Asgard no ha rechazado el trato… al parecer le dijo que lo pensaría.  
—Y el idiota de mi padre está esperando una respuesta, ¿no? —preguntó Helblind sonriendo despectivamente.  
—Así es, señor —contestó asintiendo—. Y cree fervientemente qué él le dirá que sí.  
—¿Tiene algún plan en el caso de que la respuesta fuera no? —preguntó el príncipe girándose.  
—Por alguna razón que desconozco; el rey me confeso que tenía un plan B —contestó Gylf negando con la cabeza—. Creo que hice demasiado bien mi papel de sirviente asustado.   
—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Helblind riendo.  
—Tiene dos Hydra, dijo que son demasiado pequeños así que los tiene encerrados.  
—¿Sabes algo sobre estas criaturas? —preguntó Helblind frunciendo el ceño.  
—A mi padre le encantaban las criaturas mágicas —respondió Gylf encogiéndose de hombros—. De él aprendí que las Hydras no pueden vivir encerradas…  
—¿Qué pasará si mi padre no les encuentra otro lugar donde vivir? —preguntó Helblind interesado.  
—Se revelaran —contestó completamente seguro—. Su padre no sabe todos los cuidados que se deben tener para criar uno de esos animales, ellas son una bomba de relojería.  
—¿En contra de todo el pueblo? —preguntó Helblind preocupado.  
—No —negó Gylf—. Solo contra el que les tiene cautivado; las Hydra no son animales violentos.  
—¿Algo más? —preguntó Helblind analizando la información previamente dicha.  
—Necesitan un amo, siempre. Si el Amo les ordena atacar a alguien, lo harán; pero si se les ordenase estar tranquilas, no atacarían a nadie, ni siquiera por comida.  
—¿Qué comen? —preguntó Helblind.  
—De todo —contestó Gylf de forma simple—. Pero hay algo que el rey Laufey no sabe, a las Hydra no se le puede imponer un amo, escogen a alguien que sea lo suficientemente poderoso para cuidarlas y criarlas correctamente; el rey morirá tarde o temprano por atreverse a imponer su poder sobre el de ellas, dejando un enorme desorden entre su pueblo.   
—Ya veo —murmuró Helblind pensativamente—. Pero tengo un problema mucho mayor.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gylf preocupado.  
—He estado recolectando información, al parecer mi padre ha tenido a mi madre encerrada en los calabozos todo este tiempo. Si eso es cierto, planeo sacarla de allí.  
—¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó Gylf seriamente.  
—Si no es mucha molestia —respondió Helblind sonriendo.  
—Claro que no, siempre es un placer para mi atender a mi príncipe —comentó Gylf riendo.  
—Tanto respeto me marea —Se quejó Helblind también riendo—. Eres un gran amigo, te lo agradezco.  
Gylf asintió quitándole importancia—. No hay problema.  
***  
—Hola —respondió Loki al ver a Bella recostada junto a él—. ¿Puedes salir sola? —preguntó sin moverse de su lugar en el pecho de Thor.  
—Claro que sí —dijo suspirando—. Ahora que me creaste un cuerpo, puedo entrar y salir cuando me plazca; pero como te había dicho, es solo hasta que tú decidas que no me quieres afuera.  
—Me gusta tu compañía —confesó suavemente. Bella rió.  
—Gracias —dijo acurrucándose en su costado—. Debo decirte algo…  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki sin alterarse.  
—Hacen mucho ruido —habló Thor despertando.  
—Ahora que puedo estar consiente de manera completa, cuando entre en tu cuerpo sentí algo extraño —explicó ignorando a Thor.  
—¿Estoy enfermo?   
—¿Loki está enfermo?  
—Claro que no —respondió Bella intentando tranquilizarlos—. Esto… es más extraño, no sé lo que es; reside junto a mí núcleo, pero esta… dormido, así que no me hace daño, ni a ti —dijo frunciendo el ceño—. Parece ser magia… pero no es posible.  
—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Thor curiosamente.   
—¿Cómo puedo despertarlo? —Fue lo que Loki preguntó.  
—Una persona no puede tener dos núcleos de magia —respondió mirando a Thor—. ¿Seguro que lo quieres hacer? —preguntó Bella preocupada—.Sé que no es nada malo, pero… creo que debemos ir donde tu madre —recomendó.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó confundido.  
—Quizá sepa que es lo que sentí —explicó Bella. Thor asintió de acuerdo.  
Se levantaron perezosamente de la cama, y en silenció caminaron hacia la puerta.  
—No creo que sea nada malo, es magia, ¿no? —preguntó sin miedo.  
—Cariño, no es normal tener dos núcleos de magia. Por eso debemos consultarlo con tu madre —Loki frunció los labios, comprendiendo.  
—Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿no te aburres viviendo en el núcleo? —preguntó Loki intentando olvidar por un momento que quizá estaba enfermo.  
—Claro que no —desestimó levantando un hombro—. Hay muchos lugares donde divertirse —murmuró sonriendo.  
—Eso no me tranquiliza —afirmó frunciendo los labios. Bella asintió de acuerdo.   
—Y no debería —dijo Bella encogiendo de hombros. Loki meneo la cabeza, divertido. Thor sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicas y chicos, por favor, comenten. Gracias.

Capítulo 9.

—Siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿no te aburres viviendo en el núcleo? —preguntó Loki intentando olvidar por un momento que quizá estaba enfermo.  
—Claro que no —desestimó levantando un hombro—. Hay muchos lugares donde divertirse —murmuró sonriendo.  
—Eso no me tranquiliza —afirmó frunciendo los labios. Bella asintió de acuerdo.   
—Y no debería —dijo Bella encogiendo de hombros. Loki meneo la cabeza, divertido. Thor sonrió.  
***  
Helblind se presentó frente a los guardias de su supuesta madre. Gylf se quedó fuera de los calabozos, vigilando.  
—Mi príncipe, no tiene autorización de estar aquí —habló uno de ellos valientemente.  
—No se preocupen —habló con voz firme. Farbauti se había acercado al escuchar a los guardias—. Mi padre me ha contado todo sobre la impostora, le he pedido permiso para venir a interrogarla; como comprenderán, tengo demasiadas dudas.   
—Lo entendemos —dijo otro de los guardias.   
Helblind suspiro mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de hielo—. Mujer, quiero que me digas porque has mentido sobre tu identidad.   
—Yo no he mentido, amor mío —dijo Farbauti intentando tocarlo.  
—¡Las manos fuera! —exclamó un guardia golpeando la mano de Farbauti. Helblind cerró los ojos.  
—Déjenos solos —ordenó. Los guardias salieron silenciosamente. Todos preguntándose que podría querer su príncipe con esa traidora.  
—Helblind —susurró Farbauti emocionada.  
—¿Madre? —preguntó Helblind agarrando la mano que sobre salía entre los fríos barrotes.  
—Sí, mi pequeño —dijo Farbauti sonriendo—. Soy yo, mamá. —Comenzó a llorar.  
—¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —preguntó Helblind entrando una de sus manos.  
—Laufey… él se enfadó; tu hermano era tan pequeñito, era hermoso, tenía la piel blanca y… los ojos verdes —murmuró recordando.  
—¿Es verdad que engañaste a mi padre? —preguntó Helblind abriendo los ojos. Farbauti se apresuró a negar con la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿Por qué no era como nosotros?  
—Mi madre… es hechicera —comenzó Farbauti—, es maravillosa…  
—¿Todavía vive? —preguntó Helblind asombrado.  
—Claro que sí —contestó Farbauti logrando sonreír—. Al menos eso espero… esta en otro mundo, con mi padre.  
—Esa respuesta no me satisface para nada. ¿Me contaras porque mi hermano nació diferente?—preguntó Helblind mirando hacia donde habían desaparecido los guardias.  
—Ella puede hacer todo tipo de magias, y para viajar a otro mundo tuvo que transformarse, allá… se enamoró —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo demás es historia: nací, me criaron entre ambos y cuándo mi madre quiso volver de visita… viajo conmigo siendo casi adulta, y me enamore del en ese entonces príncipe… decidí quedarme con él, y ella volvió con mi padre. Ahora pienso que fue un gran error.  
—Entonces, ¿Eres…?  
—Sí —contestó Farbauti sin necesidad de escuchar toda la pregunta—. Soy mitad Midgardiana, tú lo eres… tu pequeño hermano lo fue.  
***  
—Madre… —dijo Loki apenas encontró a Frigga—. Bella encontró algo de mí, según ella no es nada malo; ya que si lo fuera, le estaría haciendo daño a ella o a mí…  
—Es algo extraño, cuando lo sentí estaba dormido, junto al núcleo de nuestra magia… en su corazón —siguió Bella—. Queremos saber si usted sabe que es.  
Frigga frunció el ceño mientras asentía. Alzo ambos brazos, de estos comenzó a salir un hermoso brillo blanco, que rodeo por completo a Loki. De un momento a otro, desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido.  
—No sé lo que puede ser —respondió Frigga preocupada—. No sentí nada raro…  
—Quizá debemos despertarlo para saber que es, como le dijimos, no es peligroso… pero dormido irradia un gran poder. Se siente como magia… pero no es posible —murmuró Bella—. No puede sentirse como magia, porque no puedes tener dos núcleos diferentes, no hay razón para ello…  
—Y, dices que se siente como si fuera otro núcleo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Frigga pensativa. Bella asintió—. Déjenme probar algo.  
Frigga cerró los ojos y alzo los brazos nuevamente. Esta vez, un humo transparente salió del cuerpo de Loki, rodeándolo. Lo que era extraño era la forma en que el humo comenzó a tomar color, dividiéndose en dos colores; Verde, y Blanco.  
—Tienes dos núcleos —murmuro Bella atónita—. Pero no es posible.  
—Al parecer sí… tu núcleo está representado en verde, ¿verdad? —pregunto Thor hablando por primera vez desde que entraron al salón. Bella asintió—. Entonces, ¿de qué es el blanco? —Bella lo analizo detenidamente.  
—No es un núcleo de magia —dijo al final—. Miren, alrededor —señalo el borde de la estela de luz—, es de varios colores…  
Todos se acercaron. Y tenía razón, el borde estaba lleno de finas líneas de colores: Rojo, Verde, Amarillo, Rosado, Marrón, Azul… todos conviviendo armoniosamente.  
—Eso no pasa en los núcleos, la magia solo tiene un color —explicó Bella—. Esto es otra cosa, y al parecer está hecha de magia, por eso se presentó así cuando usted buscó anomalías en la magia de Loki —dijo mirando a Frigga.  
—Está bien —dijo Frigga dudosa—, ¿qué podemos hacer? —preguntó mirándolos, como si los demás tuvieran la respuesta.  
—Despertarlo —dijo Loki con firmeza.  
—¡Eso es peligroso! —exclamó Thor preocupado—. No sabemos que es…  
—Pero está hecha de magia, la magia nunca daña a su portador, nunca. —Bella miro ansiosamente a Loki.  
—¿Qué debemos hacer para despertarlo? —preguntó Frigga.  
—En primer lugar, no es necesario que este dentro de Loki —explicó Bella—. Y yo sé que debe hacer... solo debe concentrarse en buscar algo extraño, de la misma forma que busco mi núcleo para entenderme, él debe buscar la otra fuente para entender que está haciendo allí, cuando lo haga, esa cosa despertara. —Bella se hizo a un lado y creo un circulo a su alrededor.  
—¿Esto circulo también es para bromear? —preguntó Loki sonriendo.  
—No —respondió seriamente—. Eso es por si la cosa toma posesión de tu cuerpo… ya sabes, para encerrarte allí hasta que lo solucionemos —explicó sonriéndole.  
—En serio, amo a esta chica —exclamó Loki.  
Frigga suspiro al ver la interacción entre ambos—. ¿Comenzamos?   
—Ten cuidado —dijo Thor mirándolo fijamente.  
Loki asintió, concentrándose. Lo único que tenía en mente eran conceptos y pequeñas frases; Buscar. Estoy cansando. Magia. Es difícil. Un núcleo. Mierda. De repente sintió algo, una energía centrada en su corazón, tiro de ella mentalmente.  
Escucho a Bella quejarse. Abrió los ojos—. Ese fue mi núcleo, imbécil.  
—Lo siento —murmuro sin lamentarlo verdaderamente.  
Volvió a concentrarse, cerrando los ojos. Como dicen, el que busca encuentra, pensó Loki al sentir que su cuerpo se movía. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró en un pasillo oscuro, desolado. Camino, produciendo eco con cada paso. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar una puerta. Silenciosamente la abrió.  
—¡Hermano! —Escucho la voz de Thor apenas abrió la puerta—. ¡Te atrape! —Vio que exclamaba un pequeño Thor al atrapar a un todavía más pequeño Loki, que reía en bazos de su hermano. Loki frunció el ceño, mientras entraba a la habitación.  
—No deberías estar aquí —dijo el pequeño Loki mirando a Loki.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Dónde estoy?   
—En tu mente —respondió el pequeño Thor.  
—¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
—Tus ilusiones —respondió pequeño Loki mientras desaparecían.  
Confundido, Loki salió de la habitación, encontrándose de frente con otra puerta. Indeciso la abrió.   
Se sonrojo. Lo primero que había visto al entrar fue a un joven Thor besándolo apasionadamente.   
—No deberías estar aquí —dijo el joven Loki—. Lo vas a despertar.  
—¿Eso es malo?  
—Nunca ha estado despierto —respondió el joven Thor.   
—¿Quiénes son ustedes?   
—Tus anhelos.  
Desorientado miro como ambos desaparecían. Salió de la habitación y camino por el pasillo, sin saber dónde ir. Al final había una enorme puerta de oro, la abrió con dificultad. Loki jadeo asombrado. Dentro estaba Thor… Thor penetrándolo. Loki se veía a si mismo gemir debajo de Thor, suspirando el nombre de su hermano. Amando a su hermano de la forma más pasional que conocía.  
—No deberías estar aquí —dijo Loki entre gemidos. Thor lo ignoro, sin dejar de embestir.  
—¿Quién son?   
—Las necesidades de tu alma…   
De repente la habitación se ilumino. Loki se cubrió los ojos. Todo quedo en silencio. Abrió los ojos, y frente a él había una cama, sobre ella había un joven dormido. Loki se acercó lentamente a él, cuidando no despertarlo, pero sus intentos fueron estropeados cuando el joven abrió los ojos, asustándolo.   
—Creí que nunca vendrías —exclamó el joven levantándose.  
—¿Quién eres?  
—Soy el lector de almas… me llaman Los ojos del Alma…


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aquí se explica quien es este "Lector de almas" espero que les guste.

Capítulo 10.

—Creí que nunca vendrías —exclamó el joven levantándose.  
—¿Quién eres?  
—Soy el lector de almas… me llaman Los ojos del Alma…   
***  
Despierta.  
Loki no entendía.   
Abre los ojos.  
¿No los tenía abiertos?  
Loki, despierta.  
Loki abrió los ojos, jadeando. Se encontraba recostado sobre el piso. Estaba frente a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida: su madre, y su magia. Giró la cabeza buscando a Thor, lo encontró a su lado, mirándolo preocupado. Se sonrojo recordando las cosas que había visto. Las necesidades de su alma, se recordó; como si hubiera podido olvidarlo ahora que estaba despierto. Loki puede comprenderlo ahora, siempre ha amado a Thor; como hermano, como confidente, como amigo, como hombre. Loki salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar a su madre hablar.  
—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Frigga preocupada.   
—Son… los ojos del alma —respondió Loki todavía aturdido.  
—¿Qué diablos son los ojos del alma? —preguntó Thor confundido.  
—Cuenta una leyenda, que había un hechicero que era capaz de vencer a las personas con solo verlas, él se decía poseedor de “Los ojos del alma”, un poder que le hacía posible leer, tocar, cambiar y destruir las almas de las personas, un don que nadie le creía poseedor, y que se fue olvidando conforme pasaba el tiempo, hoy no se sabe casi nada de eso —afirmo Loki—. Al parecer, no era solo una leyenda…   
—¡El lector de almas! —exclamó Frigga asombrada—. Recuerdo que mi madre me contaba muchas historias, El lector de almas era mi favorita…   
—Eso es genial —dijo Thor sonriéndole a su hermano.  
—¿Puede salir como yo? —preguntó Bella curiosa—. Es magia… intenta hablarle.  
Ya lo hiciste  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki girándose.   
—Que intentes hablarle —dijo Bella nuevamente.  
Ya hemos hablado, Loki  
—¡El lector de almas me está hablando! —exclamó Loki sorprendido.  
—Al parecer sí puede... —murmuró Bella sonriendo.  
—¿Puede salir? —preguntar Frigga asombrada.  
Cierra los ojos. Cerró los ojos sin miedo. Esperando. De repente sintió un calorcito similar al que produce Bella, extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Abre los ojos.  
Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de jadear. Lo que veía era muy difícil, casi imposible de poner en palabras, lo que Loki veía era el mundo, el universo con los ojos del alma, podía sentir la fuerza de cada objeto o persona presente en el castillo, ver la energía procedente de ellas, su propia madre tenía una estela de luz brillando a su alrededor, de color Amarillo; y sin saber que representaba se acercó y la toco, Frigga suspiro y se estremeció.  
—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó Frigga en un murmullo—. Siento… es tan abrumador, cuando acercaste tu mano pude sentir… —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, Loki?  
Siguiendo un impulso; una corazonada, Loki puso su mano sobre el antebrazo de Frigga, haciéndola perder el aire.  
—¿Lo puedes ver? —pregunto Loki en susurros, Frigga asintió—. ¿Lo puedes sentir?  
—Sí, es… es maravilloso, Loki —murmuro Frigga—. Es… es hermoso…  
—Yo también quiero ver —reclamó Bella.   
Loki sonrió mientras miraba la estela verde que flotaba alrededor de Bella. Alzo la otra mano para agarrar su brazo.   
—Mierda —murmuro Bella igual de estremecida que Frigga.   
—¿Vez algún rastro de luz brillante a mi alrededor? —pregunto Loki.  
—Sí. Es blanca —respondió Frigga volteando a mirar a Loki—. Es… es enorme… abarca casi toda la habitación —añadió en susurros.  
—¿Quieres ver? —preguntó Loki mirando a su hermano. Thor asintió esperando.  
Loki se separó lentamente de su madre y de Bella, acercando una de sus manos para tomar la de Thor. Thor dejo de respirar por un segundo, asombrado.  
—Esto es… Dioses, Loki —murmuró Thor sin poder decir nada más.  
—Es precioso —respondió Loki también en murmullos. Thor asintió—. Thor… tu alma es enorme…  
—La tuya igual —dijo Thor riendo—. Gracias por mostrarme esto —añadió sinceramente.  
—Me alegra que estés conmigo —aseguró Loki encogiéndose de hombros. Thor se acercó lentamente, hasta sentarse justo al lado de su hermano. Al sentir un enorme y musculoso brazo rodear su cintura, Loki sonrió mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Thor.  
Cierra los ojos. Loki cerró nuevamente los ojos. En su pecho comenzó a sentir una energía, sentía perfectamente cómo se movía, comenzó a tirar de ella, aún sin saber lo que pasaría. Comenzó a sentir esa energía moverse por todo su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus manos, y saliendo suavemente de su cuerpo.  
Cuando abrió los ojos, frente a él se encontraba el joven que había conocido anteriormente, en su mente. Sonriéndoles.  
—Hola —saludó el joven—. Soy el Lector de almas… —Se presentó misteriosamente, antes de sonreír—. ¡Nunca había salido del portador! Eres genial —agregó mirando a Loki, quien aturdido no atinaba a moverse.  
—Bien —comentó Loki aún distraído.   
—Espera un momento. ¿Por qué la leyenda se olvidó? Es decir, eres real… —dijo Frigga frunciendo el ceño mientras le picaba la mejilla con un dedo—. Se siente real. Has tenido más portadores, ¿no?   
—Cada cien milenios, nace un portador… —comenzó a explicar—. Y hace mucho más de trecientos que no he sido despertado, gracias —agradeció mirando a Loki. Loki solo asintió dudoso—. Pero como dije, no he sido despertado desde hace mucho tiempo, la última vez que lo hice estábamos en guerra… mi identidad quedó en secreto, como parte de una estrategia…  
—Han pasado al menos tres guerras desde que despertaste por última vez —murmuró Frigga sombrada. Recién cayendo en cuenta de que tan antigua es la leyenda.  
—No, esa no fue la última vez que desperté… fue la penúltima. Tengo una especie de amnesia, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó con mi último portador, tampoco recuerdo porque lo olvide; pero estoy seguro de que iré recordando de apoco.  
—¿Cómo es posible que no lo recuerdes? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sé que para olvidar algo como eso, debió pasar algo muy importante… —contestó el Lector de almas—. Pero olvidemos un poco el drama. Para que pueda seguir en el mundo físico, necesito un nombre, no pueden llamarme Los ojos del alma a todo momento —aconsejó—. Mi identidad debe ser secreta hasta que sepa sí en factible mostrar nuestro poder al mundo.  
—No lo es —Se apresuró Loki a contestar—. Estamos a un paso de comenzar una guerra.  
—¿A qué te refieres con “guerra”, Loki? —preguntó el Lector de almas.  
—No es una guerra —dijo Frigga mirando a Thor.  
—Ya se lo dije, madre —afirmó Loki sonriendo—. Podemos confiar en él —En respuesta recibió un ligero golpe en su brazo —. Siempre hemos podido confiar en Thor, solo que era demasiado estúpido. Por suerte para él, la inteligencia se contagía —Se corrigió. Recibió otro golpe—. Te odio —murmuró.  
—Mientes —respondió Thor en su oído. Loki se estremeció. Thor sonrió abrazándolo con más fuerza.  
—Creo que tienes razón —respondió Bella asintiendo a algo que dijo Frigga.  
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Loki ligeramente sonrojado. Thor, a su espalda, comenzó a reír.  
—Debemos tener sus identidad en secreto, solo nosotros debemos saber que él existe —repitió Frigga mirando curiosamente a sus hijos—. Sera un punto a nuestro favor, Laufey se confiaría demasiado en sus propias fuerzas —agregó.   
—¿Qué pasa con mi nombre? —preguntó el Lector de almas luego de que Frigga le explicara todo lo que estaba pasando.  
—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Bella felizmente—. Podrías llamarte Encantador, porque eres todo un Encanto —dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
—Oh, gracias —dijo el Lector de almas sonrojado—. Pero no…  
—Te llamaremos Lis —declaró Frigga—. Y si no les gusta, no me importa.  
—Me gusta, suena absolutamente masculino —aceptó Lis—. Ahora que dejamos algo listo —dijo mirándolos a todos—. Debemos comenzar un entrenamiento para que aprendas a usarme correctamente —afirmó mirando a Loki. Loki asintió suspirando.  
***  
Loki caminaba hacía su habitación. Estaba intranquilo, ahora es cuando comienza a fijarse en cada pequeña cosa que ha sabido o notado hasta este momento, ahora es cuando siente que tiene muchas cosas en la mente; primero, era un maldito Gigante de hielo abandonado desde pequeño por unos padres crueles y sin amor; luego estaba Bella, de quien en estos momentos está muy encariñado; luego Thor, continuamente respondiendo y mandando sutiles coqueteos; ahora Lis, que resulta ser el Lector de almas; y volvemos a Thor, siendo parte de las “necesidades de su alma”, es decir, ¿qué diablos ha pasado?  
—Tranquilízate —habló Lis detrás de él.  
—¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice? —preguntó Loki exasperado—. Me ha pasado cada cosa extraña en no más de un mes… ¡en no más que un mes! —exclamó—. ¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo?  
—Siempre ha sido extraño… —murmuró Lis encogiéndose de hombros—. La magia siempre ha existido, y siempre ha podido entenderse; siempre has sido un Gigante de hielo, y eso no tiene nada de malo; yo he estado toda tu vida dentro de ti, y Thor siempre ha estado junto a ti, solo debías hablar con él para aclarar las cosas… y tus padres te aman. El mundo siempre ha estado igual.  
—¿Por qué dices que ser un Gigante de hielo no es malo? —preguntó Loki mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.  
—¿Eso fue lo único que captaste del gran discurso que te di? —preguntó Lis meneando la cabeza—. Claro que no es malo, como dije; siempre lo has sido, ¿por qué sería diferente ahora?  
—Por qué ahora lo sé —dijo Loki en respuesta. Lis negó con la cabeza.  
—Eso no tiene sentido, Loki —desecho Lis—.Siempre has sido un Gigante de hielo, que seas consciente de este hecho no te hará malvado ni volverá tu corazón de hielo; seguirás siendo tú mismo hasta que mueras, no cambiaras solo porque ahora sepas que eres un Gigante de hielo… yo son Los ojos del alma; Bella es magia en estado puro; Thor es un maldito imbécil; Odín solo tiene un ojo; tú eres un Gigante; ¡sorpresa! Todos somos unos extraños, pero eso es lo que nos hace diferentes los unos de los otros… no eres un Gigante de hielo común, eres El gigante de hielo, ¿Laufey es Rey de Jotunheim? ¡Eres un Príncipe en Asgard! —Loki comenzaba a sonreír—. ¿Qué crees que es mejor? ¿Ser Rey por herencia, o abrirse camino en un trono luego de ser abandonado al nacer, como un luchador?  
—Fui recogido cuando era bebe, no fue luchando —desechó Loki sonriendo.  
—Pero fuiste recogido a pesar de ser un Gigante, ¿eso no lo convierte en una victoria sobre Laufey? —preguntó Lis satisfecho consigo mismo.  
—Sí, creo que sí —respondió Loki asintiendo.  
—Entonces créelo —dijo Lis con voz firme—. ¡Eres el Gigante de Asgard! Debes sentirte orgulloso, has logrado lo que ningún otro Gigante ha logrado jamás; abrirse paso al trono de Asgard de manera limpia y sin trampas. Tienes una familia que te ama; un pueblo que aunque no lo demuestre, si te quiere; un hermano que te adora, porque aunque te haya abandonado por su estupidez, no puedes negar que te ama —Loki asintió sonriendo—. Solo… siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo.  
—El Gigante de Asgard, me gusta —aseguró Loki sonriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aquí esta el capítulo!

Capítulo 11.

—Entonces créelo —dijo Lis con voz firme—. ¡Eres el Gigante de Asgard! Debes sentirte orgulloso, has logrado lo que ningún otro Gigante ha logrado jamás; abrirse paso al trono de Asgard de manera limpia y sin trampas. Tienes una familia que te ama; un pueblo que aunque no lo demuestre, si te quiere; un hermano que te adora, porque aunque te haya abandonado por su estupidez, no puedes negar que te ama —Loki asintió sonriendo—. Solo… siéntete orgulloso de ti mismo.  
—El Gigante de Asgard, me gusta —aseguró Loki sonriendo.  
***  
—Cariño, los guardias terminaran sospechando de esto —dijo Farbauti mientras veía a su hijo llegar junto a su celda. Ya era la cuarta vez que Helblind venía a verla con la excusa de “tener dudas”, y los guardias no creerían por siempre la misma excusa.  
—No te preocupes, mi padre está por morir.  
—¿Qué dices? ¿Está enfermo? —preguntó Farbauti haciendo una mueca.  
—No, él… tiene dos Hydra encerradas en el salón —contesto Helblind.  
—Ya veo, está imponiéndoles un Amo, esto no terminara nada bien.  
—Lo sé, por eso hemos ideado un plan para sacarte de aquí —confeso Helblind sonriendo.  
—¿Con quién lo has hecho? —preguntó Farbauti preocupada.  
—Ven, por favor —pidió sonriendo hacía las puertas. Gylf se abrió paso nerviosamente—. Mamá, él es mi mejor amigo, Gylf.  
—Hola, Gylf, me alegro de conocerte —dijo Farbauti sonriendo. Gylf asintió.  
—Debemos hacer esto rápido —Fue lo único que Gylf dijo.  
—Pero si me voy, no podré estar contigo —Se lamentó Farbauti mirando a su hijo.   
—No te preocupes, me voy contigo —afirmó Helblind sonriendo—. Es hora de visitar a mis abuelos.  
Farbauti sonrió, el pensamiento fugaz de no poder ser más feliz que ahora, viendo a su hijo hacer todo lo posible por sacarla de ese agujero.   
—Quiero que sepan que al saber que Helblind huyo, y al encontrar a Laufey muerto por sus podrías Hydras —comenzó Gylf seriamente. Su mirada desviándose constantemente hacía las puertas—, muchos querrán tomar el trono, y se enlazaran en una guerra por el poder, o por el contrario, alguien mucho más sanguinario que su padre tomara posesión de Jotunheim y marcharan a Asgard a destrozar todo.   
—No puedo quedarme aquí, mi padre no guío este pueblo correctamente, sé que la mayoría está esperando a que muera para tomar su lugar, están sedientos de poder… yo no puedo dejar a mi madre a merced de aquellos que la quieren muerta, no ahora que la he recuperado.  
—Cariño —murmuró Farbauti enternecida, sus ojos humedeciéndose rápidamente.  
—Si las Hydra escogen al Gigante de hielo que se alce luego de su padre, lo más seguro es que intenten arrasar contra todos los mundo a su alcance, sus mentes totalmente segadas —Pudo decir Farbauti entre las lágrimas—. Nos buscaran…  
—Entonces esperemos que no vean a nadie lo suficientemente poderoso y solo se vayan de aquí, porque de la forma que sea, no arriesgare tu vida, madre. Ya te prometí que saldríamos de Jotunheim, no puedo dejarte luego de lo que has vivido estando encerrada —Farbauti no podía creer la suerte que tenía al haber engendrado a tan tierno hijo.  
—Si es lo que usted cree conveniente, mi príncipe —habló Gylf asintiendo solemnemente.  
—Puedes ir con nosotros, si quieres —añadió Helblind mirándolo fijamente.  
—Mi príncipe, yo…  
—Gylf, eres mi mejor amigo; tampoco te dejaría solo. Menos aquí que quedara devastado en muy poco tiempo.  
—Helblind tiene razón, hijo —dijo Farbauti secándose las lágrimas—. No podemos dejarte aquí.  
—Y, ¿saben cómo pasar de un mundo a otro? —preguntó Gylf suspirando.  
—Soy hechicera —contestó Farbauti de forma simple—. No puedo hacer magia aquí, porque los sellos me lo impiden, pero saliendo del castillo, puedo volver a hacerla; conozco una salida.  
—Bien, entonces está decidido —dijo Helblind asintiendo—. Esta noche conoceremos Midgard.  
***  
Loki se dirigía a la alcoba de su hermano. Lis y Bella se encontraban detrás. El día anterior habían decidido seguir con el entrenamiento de Thor, para después seguir con el suyo propio. Lis había decidido por sí mismo que Thor estaría presente en el entrenamiento; para servir de lazo con la parte física de Loki, había dicho.   
—Oh…—murmuró Loki negando con la cabeza—. Thor, otra vez estas mostrándome el trasero. Te lo aseguro, son lindas vistas; pero no creo que a ellos les guste —añadió señalando a Lis y Bella que se encontraban parados junto a Loki con miradas interesadas.  
Thor se giró rápidamente en la cama, fijándose que nuevamente su hermano se había colado en la habitación con más personas; esta vez sin siquiera anunciar su llegada.  
—Loki —habló Thor frunciendo el ceño. Loki alzo una ceja, traviesamente.  
—Hermano —dijo Loki sin dejarlo terminar—, ¿estás completamente desnudo debajo de esa blanca, y casi transparente sabana? —preguntó travieso.   
—¡Loki, guarda silencio! —exclamó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Oh, vamos —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Antes ni hablábamos, déjame molestarte unos minutos más… por todos los años que me has dejado de lado —habló haciendo un muy falso puchero.  
—No —dijo Thor frunciendo los labios.  
—¡Thor! —exclamó Loki riendo—. ¿Es eso un puchero? —Thor dejo de fruncir los labios inmediatamente—. ¡Sí lo era! —Casi grito mientras se lanzaba a la cama para seguir molestando a Thor.  
—¿Sabes? —comenzó Bella mirando a Lis—. En algún momento Loki caerá sobre la entrepierna de Thor de tantos saltos que da sobre él, haciendo que ambos se congelen, y cuando puedan volver a mirarse a los ojos estarán tan sonrojados que no podrán ser capaces de decir nada… es tan cliché –dijo negando con la cabeza.  
—Bella —habló Lis.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Bella distraída con sus uñas.  
—Ha pasado exactamente cómo has dicho —afirmó. Bella miró con una ceja alzada. Loki estaba sentado sobre la cadera de Thor, con ambas manos sobre el pecho de su hermano; sonrojado. Thor tenía a Loki sujeto por la cintura, posiblemente para que no cayera al suelo mientras saltaba; también sonrojado.  
—Son unas niñas —aseguró Bella mientras salía de la habitación. Lis la siguió.  
—¿Los ayudaremos a ser menos niñas, y más hombres? —preguntó Lis frunciendo el ceño. Bella suspiro.  
—Es nuestro portador, ¿no? —dijo Bella como si esa fuera toda la respuesta que Lis necesitaba. Y de hecho, lo era.  
—Debemos preocupar que este feliz —afirmó Lis asintiendo.  
Dentro de la habitación; Thor nerviosamente apretó el agarre que mantenía en Loki, haciendo que su hermano se moviera un poco.  
—¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó Loki entrecortadamente.  
—No lo sé —contestó Thor mirándolo a los ojos—. Tú has empezado. —Lo miro a los ojos, buscando algo que le dijera que se detuviera. Al no encontrarlo comenzó a moverlo lentamente, casi esperando que Loki se levantara, le cacheteara y saliera de la habitación.  
—Creí… que te gustaban las mujeres —habló Loki entrecortadamente.  
—Sí —respondió Thor suspirando—. Pero también me gustas tú… —confeso mirándolo a los ojos, esperando no equivocarse al leer las señales. Loki sonrió.  
—¿Sí? ¿Cuánto te gusto? —preguntó Loki comenzando a moverse por sí mismo. Thor gimió.  
—Un montón —respondió Thor antes de agarrar a Loki más apretadamente y girarlos a ambos. Ambos gimieron.  
—¿Por qué… por qué me dejaste? —preguntó Loki cerrando los ojos. Dejándose llevar.  
—Porque soy un imbécil —respondió Thor embistiéndolo más rápido. Loki asintió de acuerdo. Llevo sus manos debajo de la ropa de Loki, acariciándolo.  
—Creo que… debemos dejar la charla para… más rato… —habló entre gemidos.  
—Sí —suspiró Thor posando su frente sobra la de su hermano—. ¿Puedo… puedo besarte? —preguntó entre suspiros.  
—Te dije… sin hablar —reclamó Loki sin dejar de acariciar a Thor. Loki levanto el rostro, posando sus labios sobre los de su hermano. Se besaron.  
***  
—¿Qué crees que hagan adentro? —preguntó Lis a bella. Fuera de la habitación no se escuchaba nada.  
—Posiblemente están sonrojados. Loki estaría avergonzado por caer sobre su entrepierna, y Thor no hablaría por mucho rato; te lo dije, son demasiado tímidos —aseguró.  
—¿Entramos? —preguntó Lis indeciso.  
—Deberíamos —respondió Bella—. Es nuestro deber salvar a Loki de un momento incomodo, ¿no? —Lis asintió. Abrieron la puerta silenciosamente. Dentro, encontraron a Thor sobre Loki. A Thor besando apasionadamente a Loki. A Thor acariciando a Loki. A Thor embistiendo a Loki por sobre la ropa.  
Lis agarro la mano de Bella y la jalo hacía afuera.  
—Eso fue… —Lis no termino la frase.  
—Muy sensual —contestó Bella intentando seguir mirando.  
—¡Bella!   
—Pero si lo fue —dijo Bella defendiéndose—. Parece que dejaron de ser niñas sin nuestra ayuda.  
—Debemos esperar a que salgan —aseguró Lis sentándose en el suelo. Bella asintió.  
—Sí —respondió—. Tenemos entrenamiento, y por ellos vamos allegar tarde —reclamó.  
—No tenemos horario —dijo Lis mirándola—. Y nadie nos espera.  
—Igual —dijo Bell seriamente—. Odio llegar tarde. —Lis meneo la cabeza, esperando que Thor y Loki terminaran luego.  
***  
—Thor —suspiró Loki entrecortadamente. Había llegado al orgasmo.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Thor. Tenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba profundamente, su frente descansaba sobre la de su hermano, sus manos paseaban por todo el cuerpo de Loki, como si le perteneciera. Y, en efecto, desde ese momento así era.  
—Mío —murmuró Loki también con los ojos cerrados. Apretó su agarre alrededor de Thor, intentando acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Thor sonrió.  
—¿Tú? —preguntó Thor en respuesta. Con pocas palabras, como si no fuera capaz de decir más.  
—Tuyo.  
***  
Cuando fueron capaces de decir más de dos palabras seguidas, entre besos se asearon; recordando de repente que Loki había venido a buscar a Thor para ir a entrenar; recordando que Lis y Bella se encontraban afuera esperando.  
—Oh Dios, oh Dios, oh Dios —murmuraba Loki frenéticamente—. Bella me matará por hacerla esperar, odia los retrasos.  
—No te matará —respondió Thor sin separar su brazo de la cintura de su hermano a pesar de los intentos de éste—. Si lo hace, ella morirá también.  
—Eso no me tranquiliza —dijo Loki mientras intentaba caminar con Thor pegado a su costado—. Vamos, quítate.  
—No. —Fue lo único que respondió Thor antes de seguir intentando besar a su hermano. Al ver que no podía, Thor opto por comenzar a besar su cuello.  
Al final, llegaron mucho más tarde.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12.

—Eso no me tranquiliza —dijo Loki mientras intentaba caminar con Thor pegado a su costado—. Vamos, quítate.  
—No. —Fue lo único que respondió Thor antes de seguir intentando besar a su hermano. Al ver que no podía, Thor opto por comenzar a besar su cuello.  
Al final, llegaron mucho más tarde.  
***  
Como planearon desde temprano, y a pesar del retraso causado por Loki y Thor, llegaron al campo de entrenamiento sin ningún otro percance. Claro, hasta que notaron que estaba siendo ocupado por los amigos de Thor.  
—¡Amigos! —exclamó Loki sonriendo. Thor rodo los ojos—. ¿Quieren la revancha? —preguntó.  
—¿Para qué nos hagas trampa otra vez? —preguntó Fandral sonriendo—. Está bien, ahora te ganaré.  
—Pero antes —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Déjenme presentarles a mis dos guapos acompañantes; Tres guerreros, Sif, ella es Bella, él es Lis; chicos, ellos no son importantes. —Thor no pudo evitar reír, aunque sus amigos le mandaban miradas enfurruñadas, como si los estuviera traicionando al reír.  
—Bella, Lis, ellos son mis mejores y más apreciados amigos —Thor decidió presentarlos él, para que sus amigos no se enojasen—. Esta bella mujer es Sif —Loki rio divertido, Thor lo fulmino con la mirada por interrumpirlo—; este guapetón que está aquí, es Volstagg; este personaje tan serio, es el amigablemente amigable Hogun; y por último y no menos importante, porque él mismo cree ser el primero y mejor de los tres, ¡es Fandral! Amante privilegiado de la plancha para el cabello —Los presentó como quien presenta a una persona famosa, sonriendo en todo momento.  
—¿Qué es plancha para el cabello? —comentó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Es una cosa Midgardiana —contesto Thor encogiéndose de hombros. Loki meneó con la cabeza.  
—No importa, ¿vamos a entrenar? —preguntó Loki parándose en el medio del campo—. ¿Bella?  
—No entrare en ti, te observaré desde afuera —dijo Bella guiñándole un ojo—. Ya te he enseñado bastante, es hora de usar lo que has aprendido sin que te esté diciendo que hacer —agregó riendo.  
—Bien —dijo Loki encogiendo un hombro—. Esto será divertido, Thor, ¿vienes?   
—Prefiero que comiences con uno de ellos —dijo Thor señalando a los tres guerreros.  
—Yo quiero —dijo Fandral dando un paso al frente. Loki asintió.  
—Adelante, valiente caballero —aceptó.  
Pronto se enfrascaron en una pelea demasiado simple para el nivel que Loki había alcanzado peleando junto a Thor y Bella. El resultado estaba claramente a la vista. De un momento al otro, Fandral cayó al suelo.  
—Listo. Ahora, es tu turno, Thor —dijo Loki sonriéndole a su hermano. Thor rio mientras caminaba hasta pararse frente a su hermano. Ambos se pusieron en guardia.  
Thor fue el primero en atacar, corriendo mientras sostenía firmemente su martillo, alzándolo, listo para golpear a Loki. Loki se desvaneció en una nube de humo color verde, segundos antes de que Thor llegara a tocarlo.   
—¡Bien hecho, Loki! —gritó Bella sonriendo mientras veía a su portador efectuar lo que ella le había enseñado. Loki sonrió cuando apareció nuevamente, estaba detrás de Thor.  
Thor, sospechando que su hermano había aparecido cerca de él como en otras veces, se giró rápidamente. El martillo golpeando a Loki, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás.   
Loki se levanta dificultosamente—. Eso estuvo bien —alabó sonriendo—, has mejorado.  
Thor espera pacientemente el contraataque de su hermano, analizando detalladamente sus movimientos como anteriormente le enseño Loki, dándose cuenta segundos antes de que Loki se moviera, cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Para cuando Loki llego a su lado, Thor ya estaba preparado; se vieron rápidamente sumergidos en una guerra de puños. Loki no tenía el tiempo necesario para hacer sus encantamientos; y al estar tan cerca de su hermano, Thor no se atrevía a usar nuevamente el martillo a riesgo de lastimarlo seriamente. Así que lo único que les quedaba era combatir cuerpo a cuerpo.   
La batalla se estaba inclinando hacía Thor; él era el más fuerte de los dos. Loki estaba cansándose, sabía perfectamente que sería imposible derrotar a su hermano de esa forma, rápidamente analizo sus posibilidades. Loki se agacho para esquivar un puñetazo que iba directo a su cara, y aprovecho para recitar rápidamente; Loki ya no estaba, Thor no podía verlo, es como si se hubiera desvanecido en segundos.   
Thor maldijo en su mente, ya no veía a Loki. Cerró los ojos por un momento, calmándose con el propósito de considerar con mayor eficacia todas sus opciones. Al abrir los ojos no pudo hacer más que sonreír; cargo energía en su martillo, electrificándolo para luego golpear fuertemente el suelo. De repente, una mano se abrió paso entre los escombros que causo el golpe de Mjolnir. Thor sonreía mientras veía a Loki levantarse del suelo, estaba sucio, lleno de polvo y basura; su rostro mostrando una rara expresión entre el orgullo y el enojo.   
—Eso dolió —murmuró Loki frotando su nuca.   
—Lo siento, pero si no eres tú, seré yo. Y sinceramente, prefiero que seas tú quien recibe una paliza. —La sonrisa que portaba era enorme, Loki la veía perfectamente iluminando todas sus noches, viéndola al despertar, añorándola cuando se ausentase.  
Suspiro mientras frotaba su mano contra su cara, limpiándose toda la suciedad. Estaba tan absorto en su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo que por un momento había olvidado el poderoso martillo de su hermano, así que esconderse bajo la tierra y quedarse unos segundos para pensar en su próximo movimiento no había sido un gran movimiento de su parte, un poco irónico a su parecer.  
Thor corrió mientras su hermano limpiaba su rostro, mientras no era observado. Había aprendido, de Loki, ni más ni menos; a pelear un poco sucio cuando era necesario. Deshonroso para algunos, sobrevivencia para otros, había argumentado su hermano, en una pelea de verdad no hay reglas.  
Loki abrió los ojos al tiempo que veía el martillo de su hermano acercarse rápidamente a su cuerpo, sonrió al ver que sus consejos eran escuchados. Alzo las manos convocando el escudo más poderoso que conoce, en segundos su cuerpo se vio envuelto en una cálida sensación, se podía ver una delgada membrana alrededor de su cuerpo. Cuando Mjolnir toco la membrana, Loki fue empujado un par de pasos hacia atrás, la fuerza que Thor implemento fue devuelta hacía él, mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás.   
Bella sonrió, ella había enseñado a Loki a convocar el escudo; era un extraño hechizo que se había perdido en el tiempo. Afortunadamente para Loki, la magia pura no olvida, solo aprende.  
Loki sonrió mientras corría rápidamente hacia su hermano, murmurando un hechizo. Cuando llego vio a Thor parándose dificultosamente, le guiño un ojo mientras acercaba una mano a su rostro, Thor alejo su mano de un manotazo, parándose frente a él. Loki rio mientras veía a Thor tensar su cuerpo y ponerse rígido. Thor vio a su hermano alejarse rápidamente, hasta que lo único que podía ver era el cielo despejado. Había caído al suelo, paralizado.  
—¿Qué…? —Ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta.  
—Te derrote —aclaró Loki sonriendo—. Fue al momento de tocarte; sin importar como, el hechizo hace que tu cuerpo se paralice al tocar el mío, te hubiera tocado directamente en el rostro como tenía previsto o con el manotazo que has dado.  
Loki recito el contra hechizo mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Thor, cuidando de no tocarlo con las manos acerco su rostro al de su hermano, y besándole la mejilla le devolvió la movilidad a su cuerpo. Thor, aprovechando que podía moverse agarró a Loki de un brazo y levantando ligeramente su cuerpo enterró el rostro en el cuello de su hermano, besándolo castamente antes de levantarse.  
—Lo has hecho bien —alabó Thor tendiéndole la mano para que su hermano se levantase también. Loki le sonrió un poco sonrojado  
***  
Corrían por un pasillo desierto. Intentaban salir del castillo sin que nadie supiera hasta estar lo más lejos posible, así que no podían hacer nada de ruido para no alertar a los guardias.   
Al llegar a una esquina pararon, como en todas las anteriores, para mirar a ambos extremos, siguieron corriendo al comprobar la ausencia de guardias deambulando por ahí.  
Helblind no podía estar más feliz, esta noche saldrían de Jotunheim para no volver jamás.   
***  
Laufey leía ensimismado, luego de su conversación con su sirviente Gylf se había dado cuenta de que no sabía nada de sus preciosas Hydras, así que se encomendó en la tarea de recolectar y leer toda la información que pudiera.   
Estaba un poco preocupado, al parecer lo que hacía estaba incorrecto de principio a fin; no podía imponerse como amo de sus Hydras, por la misma razón estas eran difíciles de controlar, y encerrarlas era peor. Suspiro mientras masajeaba su entrecejo.  
La única solución que veía posible era disculparse; si sus suposiciones son correctas, una Hydra es inteligente, así que es correcto afirmar que ambas podrían reconocer sus disculpas y viendo que es un buen líder que admite sus errores, lo aceptarían como su amo; solo espera no haber especulado demasiado. Su última y desesperada opción es rogar por su vida, esperando que entiendan que actuó sin tener información de que tan peligrosas eran.  
De cualquier manera, se prometió a si mismo que pensaría e investigaría correctamente antes de hacer algún movimiento. Ya no puede esperar que las estrategias las hagan otros, ese es su trabajo y desde ahora lo hará bien.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13.

Su última y desesperada opción es rogar por su vida, esperando que entiendan que actuó sin tener información de que tan peligrosas eran.  
De cualquier manera, se prometió a si mismo que pensaría e investigaría correctamente antes de hacer algún movimiento. Ya no puede esperar que las estrategias las hagan otros, ese es su trabajo y desde ahora lo hará bien.  
***  
Lis llevo a Loki aparte. Todos se estaban aseando luego de la pelea, así que cuando Lis vio que Loki estaba listo lo agarró del brazo y lo aparto, lo que le diría era importante.  
—Loki —comenzó Lis—. Quiero que tengas cuidado, este poder no es fácil de dominar —Loki asintió, sabía que debía andar con cuidado—. La primera vez que lo sentiste solo fue una pequeña muestra… será mucho más difícil ahora que tendrás todos mis poderes a tu disposición. Si sientes un alma oscura… Loki, si no estás preparado correcta y completamente, tu alma puede infectarse de oscuridad y volverse oscura.   
—Creo que debemos hacer esto con cuidado —aceptó Loki sonriendo nervioso—. Me gusta mi alma tal y como esta.   
—Estarás desprotegido si no aprendes a controlarte —advirtió Lis. Loki asintió suspirando.  
***  
Debía dominar el poder a la perfección. Llevaba sentado en medio del campo unos segundos. Todavía no comenzaban. Lis se afanaba en ordenarles a los demás que hacer.  
—Thor, te necesito junto a tu hermano —dijo Lis sonriendo—. He descubierto en este pequeño tiempo, que ambos son muy unidos ahora, así que tu cercanía puede ayudarle a Loki a volver en sí, si algo sale un poquito mal —agregó quitándole importancia al hecho de que muchas cosas podían salir mal.  
—Está bien —aceptó Thor sentándose junto a Loki como Lis había pedido. Guardo silencio esperando la siguiente orden.  
—Bella, necesito que te quedes afuera y vigiles a Loki por si algo sale mal —dijo Lis señalando el lugar frente a Loki—. Siéntate, por favor. Yo deberé entrar en Loki, lo guiare desde allí, pero necesito a alguien que este afuera y pueda contenerlo. —La última frase fue un murmullo dado en el oído de Bella mientras se sentaba. Bella asintió seriamente—. Ustedes —comento pensativamente mirando a los amigos de Thor— Quiero que se pongan junto a Thor, sentados. —Asintió conforme.  
—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Sif mirando a sus amigos.  
—No lo sé —murmuró Hogun frunciendo el ceño.  
—Ahora les diré algo a todos —dijo Lis ignorando la conversación entre Sif y Hogun—. Lo que están a punto de presenciar solo debe quedar entre nosotros, no deben comentarlo con nadie; así que es hora de que empiecen a confiar entre ustedes y a llevarse bien —dijo mirándolos a todos; al parecer, nadie se salvaba de esa orden.  
—Pero… —La réplica de Loki fue interrumpida.  
—Nada, Loki. Ya son grandes para andar peleando por tonterías —dijo Lis seriamente—. Todos tienen algo en común. ¿No lo ven? —preguntó alzando las manos—. Todos quieren a Thor, y Thor los quiere a todos ustedes; con esto no estoy diciendo que hagan de todo para lograr la felicidad de Thor, porque él no es el centro del mundo, pero piénsenlo; Ustedes —Señalo a los tres guerreros y a Sif—, ganarían un nuevo amigo, fiel y poderoso. Loki es un embustero, pero si hay algo que me consta, es que es fiel a lo que cree, y él cree en sus amigos. Yo he visto su alma —confeso Lis—. Y Thor no tendría que dividir su tiempo, porque estarían todos juntos. Loki, ganarías a cuatro amigos que aunque no lo creas, piensan igual que tú. No son embusteros, pero aman a sus amigos con la misma pasión que tú amas a los tuyos, aunque seamos pocos —dijo señalando a Bella y a sí mismo.   
—Pero no nos soportamos —dijo Fandral mirando a Loki pensativamente. Loki asintió de acuerdo.  
—El cariño que sienten por Thor es un buen inicio para formar una amistad mucho más grande y fuerte, entre todos ustedes —dijo Lis mirándolos a todos—. Y si lo analizan, aunque peleen y se digan mutuamente su odio, ¡no se odian de verdad! No se desean la muerte o cosas igual de horribles, por el contrario —Se encogió de hombros—. Se apoyan si algo malo le pasa al otro aunque supuestamente se odien… serían un gran equipo si lo intentaran. Les aseguro que al final del día tendrán mucho más que Thor en común —dijo completamente seguro antes de desaparecer dentro de Loki.  
—Supongo que… tiene razón —dijo Sif atreviéndose a hablar. Todos estaban lo suficientemente aturdidos para no hablar por unos minutos.  
—Creo que sí… —murmuró Loki mirándolos a todos—. Podríamos intentarlo…   
—Ver si todos podemos estar en un lugar por más de una hora sin pelear —dijo Fandral dudosamente.   
—Creo que puede ser una buena idea; como dijo Lis, me quitaran un peso de encima. Ya no tendría que dividir mi tiempo entre ustedes, porque podríamos salir todos —dijo Thor sonriendo—. ¿Vamos después del entrenamiento a tomar unas cervezas?   
—¿Esto es un entrenamiento? —preguntó Hogun desconcertado.  
—Si vamos a confiar entre nosotros… creo que deberíamos contarles todo lo que está pasando —dijo Loki asintiendo—. Nos juntaremos en la noche como propuso Thor. —Todos guardaron silencio, calladamente de acuerdo.  
Loki cerró los ojos, concentrándose en todo lo que sentía. Sonrió al sentirlo, un calor relajante extenderse por su cuerpo, concentrándose en su corazón. Abrió los ojos, y jadeo. No podía evitar asombrarse al verlo, al sentirlo.  
Rápidamente comenzó a seguir las instrucciones de Lis; para todos, Loki solo estaba sentado en el centro del círculo, mirando hacia el frente sin mover un solo musculo, mientras que en su mente, Loki no paraba de pensar, mirar e intentar hacer algo con ese extraño poder que posee. Giro la cabeza mirando hacia Bella, con esos nuevos ojos podía ver que una membrana verde la cubría completamente, no era como las almas de los demás, era más fina, literalmente como una manta envolviéndola fuertemente, comenzó a gatear hacía ella, alzo la mano para intentar tocarla y fuertes pensamientos comenzaron a llegar a su cabeza, mareándolo.   
La magia de Lis se había encontrado con la de Bella y habían hecho reaccionar algo en la mente de Lis. Había recordado.  
Magia. Poder. Mío. Magia. Compañero… los pensamientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, y le impedían pensar correctamente. Giro la cabeza, intentando mirar algo a través de la bruma que comenzaba a cubrir sus ojos. Loki comenzó a sentir algo tirando de él, algo tiraba de su corazón.   
Comenzó a asustarse cuando dejo de escuchar a los demás. Tranquilízate. Lo intentaba, pero es difícil tranquilizarse cuando sus sentidos se están apagando lentamente. Sentía algo comenzar a nublar su mente, ya no podía pensar con claridad. Ya no escuchaba la voz de Lis susurrarle en el oído que hacer. Cerró los ojos abrumado.  
Compañero... Compañero... Era en lo único que Loki podía pensar. Compañero. ¿Dónde está compañero?   
Abrió los ojos. Veía todo brumoso, todo en blanco y negro, ningún otro color; como si una tela estuviera cubriendo sus ojos. Se levantó ansioso. Compañero. Hay que encontrar compañero. Giró desorientado. ¿Dónde fue compañero? Encontró color. Thor tenía color. ¿Thor es compañero? Sí, Thor. Thor. Thor.  
Loki comenzó a caminar. Todos lo miraban ansiosos, esperando por su siguiente movimiento. Thor. Thor. Llego junto a Thor, tomando su mano. Compañero oler bien. Compañero brillar mucho.  
—¿Loki? —preguntó Thor asombrado, antes de ser besado. Rodeo a Loki con ambos brazos sin salir de su estupor. Olvidando que no estaba solo. Los abrumadores sentidos de Loki se habían traspasado a él, Thor ya no podía pensar correctamente—. Loki…  
—Thor. Alma gemela.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14.

—¿Loki? —preguntó Thor asombrado, antes de ser besado. Rodeo a Loki con ambos brazos sin salir de su estupor. Olvidando que no estaba solo. Los abrumadores sentidos de Loki se habían traspasado a él, Thor ya no podía pensar correctamente—. Loki…  
—Thor. Alma gemela.  
***   
Nadie sabía qué hacer, nadie se movía, nadie hablaba.   
De un momento a otro Loki había comenzado a moverse como si estuviera hipnotizado, primero había gateado hacía Bella, y después de tocarla todo había sido mucho más extraño; había girado la cabeza de forma tétrica para fijar su mirada en Thor. Lo más sombrío eran sus ojos, estaban completamente negros, nadie entendía porque. Vieron a Loki levantarse y acercarse hasta Thor, perdido en su mente. Loki no escuchaba a nadie, todos comenzaron a gritarle, asustados de que intentase hacer algo en contra de Thor.  
Loki había besado a Thor. Y contrarío a lo que los amigos de éste pensaron, Thor comenzó a corresponderle el beso. Ahora entendían mucho menos. ¿Thor besando a Loki? ¿Loki besando a Thor?   
Podían ver claramente como Loki se subía a horcajadas sobre Thor, como Thor lo abrazaba de la cintura mientras se comían la boca a besos y mordidas. Esto no tenía sentido.   
De un momento a otro Thor y Loki se hallaron recostados en el suelo, inconscientes. Al parecer lo que sentían era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer que ambos se desmayaran.  
***  
Segundos antes de que salieran del castillo, Farbauti alzo las manos y luego de unas frases demasiado bajas para ser escuchadas, los tres se vieron transformados en otros Gigantes de hielo. Suspirando, Farbauti comenzó a correr hacía el bosque. Helblind y Gylf la siguieron de cerca, deseando igual que ella dejar luego ese mundo, ansiando llegar luego a lo que sería su futuro.  
Aliviados miraron su salida. Era un viejo pozo, desgastado por el tiempo. Se acercaron rápidamente, inseguros miraron el fondo; era profundo y la poca agua que quedaba estaba completamente congelada.  
—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Helblind recordando lo que su madre le había contado sobre ese pozo.  
—Sí, cariño —respondió Farbauti completamente segura—. Esta era una de las formas que tenían los grandes ancianos del pueblo para viajar de mundo en mundo; como los Asgardianos tienen el puente Bifrost, los ancianos tenían este viejo poso…   
—Nunca había escuchado de este poso —dijo Helblind sin entender.  
—Porque el rey anterior ordeno clausurar este poso para que solo haya una forma de salir de Jotunheim y que todos deban notificarle a él la petición de salida… en estos momentos solo hay una salida principal, las otras como este pozo, están olvidadas —explicó Farbauti sonriéndole a su hijo.  
—¿Por qué usted sabe de este poso si ya todos lo olvidaron? —preguntó Gylf respetuosamente.  
—Cariño, no me trates de usted; acabas de ayudar a mi hijo a salvarme —comentó Farbauti riendo mientras contemplaba el pozo—. Mi madre es hija de la última gran anciana que vivió en jotunheim… cuándo todos los grandes ancianos salieron de aquí, mi abuela se quedó. Cuando el antiguo rey estaba clausurando las salidas, mi abuela venía aquí y le contaba a mi madre todas las anécdotas que se le ocurrieran; de esta forma mi madre me las conto a mi como si fueran leyendas… pero antes de tener a Byleist… antes de que todo quedara así —Giro la cabeza para mirar alrededor, suspirando—. Viaje a Midgard por última vez, y comprobé la efectividad de este pozo. —Termino de explicar mientras acariciaba el borde del pozo, quizá, mientras recordaba al hijo que nunca pudo sostener entre sus brazos.  
—¿Cómo bajamos? —preguntó Helblind para cambiar de tema.  
Farbauti sonrió agradecida—. Debemos saltas al hielo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Gylf asustado—. ¡Nos mataremos! Creo que me estoy arrepintiendo.  
—Te ejecutaran si vuelves, a estas alturas ya deben saber que he escapado —dijo Farbauti seriamente. Gylf asintió comprendiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.  
—Bien, si moriré de igual manera —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros—. Prefiero morir por mi propia voluntad —dijo mientras se pasaba al interior del pozo, firmemente agarrado de los bordes.  
Helblind se acercó a mirar justo a tiempo para ver a Gylf soltarse valientemente y saltar al interior del pozo. Incrédulo pudo observar que repentinamente desaparecía. Gylf ya no estaba en el interior del congelado pozo.  
—Vamos, amor —dijo Farbauti pasándose al interior como previamente lo había hecho Gylf—. Gylf está solo en Midgard, debemos ir rápido antes de que alguien lo vea. —Fue lo último que dijo antes de saltar, y como Gylf, Farbauti también desapareció antes de tocar el fondo del pozo.  
Helblind suspiro, y pensando que llegaría al fondo mucho antes de desaparecer, causándose a sí mismo una estúpida muerte, saltó. Grito como ninguno de los dos anteriores había gritado, el pensamiento fugas de agradecer estar solo vino a su mente mientras seguía gritando como un bebe asustado cuando se le lanza a las profundidades de un pozo congelado.  
Esa parte de Jotunheim quedo en silencio. Helblind también había desaparecido.  
***  
Se siente extraño, como si tuviera toda la energía del mundo. Y le cuesta abrir los ojos, como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo dormido. Loki se siente aturdido, no entiende que fue lo que paso. No recuerda haber ido a dormir; lo último que recuerda es haber tocado a Bella.  
—¿Tocarla fue tan intenso que me desmaye? —Se preguntó incrédulo.  
Había algo rondando su cabeza. Algo que lo estaba molestando. La sensación era parecida a no recordar completamente. Fugazmente le llego un pequeño recuerdo; pero no era un recuerdo normal, era una sensación. Recordó la tranquilidad, la calidez y el amor. Pensó y pensó hasta que recordó el momento exacto de la sensación, sucesivamente comenzó a recordar todos los acontecimientos que pasaron segundos antes de su desmayo. Thor.  
Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente con el rostro de Thor, plácidamente dormido a su lado. Alzo una mano, embelesado. La dejo caer con suavidad sobre la mejilla de su hermano. Se sentía extraño, como si no hubiera nadie más en la tierra que Thor, como si no pudiera contemplar a nadie más que a él, como si su vida se viera reducida a solo contemplarlo. Como si su propósito fuera estar junto a él.  
Un ruido lo saco de su ensoñación. Percatándose avergonzado, que había pasado los últimos minutos mirando a su hermano babear mientras dormía.   
Giro la cabeza encontrándose con Bella entrando a la habitación. La puerta maciza haciendo un gran ruido al cerrarse a las espaldas de Sif, que entro junto a Hogun. Al girar la cabeza nuevamente se dio cuenta que Thor y él dormían en una habitación del área de curación. Y también, que Fandral y Volstagg habían estado ahí con él desde antes de haber despertado.   
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Loki con dificultad. Tenía la garganta seca—. ¿Qué paso luego de besar a Thor? —preguntó seriamente. Recordaba todos los sucesos con claridad, el aturdimiento que le había provocado el desmayo ya no se encontraba en su cuerpo. Ahora solo había tranquilidad.   
—No lo sé —respondió Bella con honestidad—. Todos estamos demasiado aturdidos como para responderte con seguridad; nadie sabe qué ha pasado y Lis no ha salido de tu cuerpo.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Loki alzando su cuerpo para quedar sentado sobre la cama. El movimiento causo que Thor comenzara a despertar—. ¿Cuánto llevamos dormidos?   
—Un día completo —contestó Frigga entrando a la habitación—. ¿Cómo te sientes, cariño?   
—Bien —respondió Loki con simpleza—. ¿Quién te ha contado?   
—Bella, por supuesto —contestó Frigga sentándose a los pies de la cama—. Apenas te trajeron, me ha ido a avisar que estabas aquí. Y me ha contado todos los sucesos…  
—¿Todos? —preguntó Loki frunciendo los labios. Frigga asintió—. ¿Todos, todos?   
—También le conté que el beso gatillo su desmayo —Intervino Bella con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¡Estaba preocupada! ¡Habías besado a Thor en frente de todos, se habían desmayado y no despertaban!   
Loki suspiro—. Bien… no sé porque actué así; fue como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo. No podía hacer nada más que acercarme a él… eso me recuerda, ¿por qué están tan calmados? —preguntó Loki mirando a los amigos de su hermano.  
—Ambos están débiles luego de todo un día desmayados —dijo Sif con simpleza—. No queremos que se alteren por un escándalo nuestro.  
—Y esto está más allá de nuestra opinión —siguió Fandral alzado los hombros—. Lo último que has dicho antes de desmayarte fue “alma gemela” —dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos—. Eso está más allá de si lo que hacen en su alcoba es correcto o no; las almas gemelas no son comunes, hay pocos registros de ellas y los que la han tenido…   
—Salvaron al mundo —dijo Volstagg interrumpiendo a Fandral.  
—Iba a decir que son algo así como un milagro —reclamó Fandral rodando los ojos.  
—En nuestro pueblo, las almas gemelas son sagradas —dijo Frigga seriamente—. No son presagio de guerra; son presagio de buenos tiempos, de paz. Todos estarán felices de saber que tenemos entre nosotros algo tan especial como lo son ustedes —dijo Frigga acariciándole el cabello a su hijo menor.  
—Pero estamos en un periodo de guerra —comentó Loki suspirando—. ¿Eso quiere decir que nosotros debemos pelear esta guerra para traer paz a todos?  
—No —contestó Frigga completamente segura—. No te preocupes por eso, es una guerra que aun no empieza. Preocúpate cuando sea el momento —dijo suavemente—. En todo caso, somos un equipo, todos en Asgard; no dejaremos que todo caiga en sus hombros. Entre todos traeremos la paz a nuestro mundo.  
—Y, ¿no te molesta que…Thor y yo? —preguntó Loki mirando fijamente a su madre.  
—Claro que no —dijo Frigga sonriendo—. ¿Por qué me molestaría? Ya te dije, estoy feliz de saber que ustedes dos son tan especiales. Yo lo sabía desde el momento en que llegaste, y me alegra saber que todos podrán ver lo que yo veía en ti. En ambos.  
Loki sonrió. Si su madre lo decía; todo estaría bien.  
Giro la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver los ojos de Thor abrirse lentamente, revelando el precioso azul que tan firmemente custodian sus largas pestañas.  
—¿Loki? —preguntó Thor sonriendo como un bobo—. ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?   
—No estamos en tu habitación —respondió Loki frunciendo el ceño. Estaba sintiendo nuevamente ese abrumador sentimiento. Sentía que todo a su alrededor desaparecía para solo quedar en Thor. Siempre Thor. Solo Thor.  
—¿Estamos en tu habitación? —preguntó Thor mirando a Loki embelesado. Loki asintió torpemente; olvidando que minutos antes había notado que estaban en la enfermería del castillo. Se fueron acercando lentamente, sonriendo a todo momento. Sintiendo que tienen todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos solos.   
Se besaron olvidando todo. Con quien estaban, donde estaban, y quienes eran; pero no olvidaron a quien besaban. Posaron sus labios en el otro, embriagándose de la esencia de a quien besaban, repitiendo su nombre en sus mentes como si intentaran recordar quienes eran y solo lo lograran besándose. Sus lenguas se cruzaban, se frotaban la una contra la otra como si hubieran sido creadas para eso; para frotarse entre sí sin parar. Su aliento se entremezclaba, se separaron para respiraban, y jadeantes volvieron a juntar sus labios. Juntando sus cuerpos hasta que fue imposible acercarse más, eliminando todos los recovecos entre sus cuerpos, juntándose como si de un rompecabezas se tratara. Encajaban entre sí como si hubieran nacido para estar juntos.  
Se separaron cuando sintieron a alguien sacudirlos. Se giraron enojados para mirar asesinamente al que se atrevía a profanar su espacio. Lis los miraba retadoramente, retándoles con la mirada a que se atrevieran a decir algo. Se quedaron callados, saliendo de su estupor. Notando que todos los miraban con distintos grados de sorpresa. Todos los contemplaban sonrojados. Todos habían presenciado mientras se besaban con pasión. Thor y Loki se sonrojaron.  
—¿En qué momento saliste? —preguntó Loki evadiendo el hecho de que segundos antes se besaba con Thor como si lo demás no existiera.  
—Mientras estabas demasiado ocupado comiéndote la lengua de Thor —contestó Lis sonriendo. Loki se sonrojo, maldiciendo en su mente al Lector de almas.  
—¡No me la estaba comiendo! —reclamó Loki enojado—. Dile, Thor, ¿verdad que no te estaba comiendo?  
—No lo hacía —respondió Thor como el buen hermano que es—. Solo me estaba saboreando. —Loki lo fulmino con la mirada.  
Lis comenzó a reír—. Bien, me gusta —dijo palmeando el hombro de Thor—. Quiero decirles a todos que… he recordado.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Loki interesado. Todos los entrometidos que se habían quedado mirando mientras Thor y Loki se devoraban sobre la cama dejaron de comentar lo apasionada que había sido la escena antes observada.  
—Sí, también recordé el porqué de haberlo olvidado… —murmuró mirando fijamente a Loki—. Pero creo que mejor nos despejamos un poco; mañana les contare todo lo que recordé. Hoy quiero que nos relajemos. ¿La salida sigue en pie? —preguntó mirándolos a todos.  
—Eso no me tranquiliza —dijo Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Al contrario, me hace querer saberlo ahora…  
—Están lo suficientemente aturdidos como para darle más información —dijo Lis seriamente—. No te preocupes, no es nada malo; por ahora solo puedo decirles lo que ya saben, ustedes son almas gemelas —dijo mirando a Thor y Loki—. Thor es necesario para continuar tu entrenamiento, Loki, y para evitar la contaminación de tu alma. Así que los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. Al amanecer. Y de preferencia, que estén todos.  
Todos asintieron, decidiendo que ya que iban a ser amigos; debían apoyarlos sin importar que tan temprano fuera.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15.

—Están lo suficientemente aturdidos como para darle más información —dijo Lis seriamente—. No te preocupes, no es nada malo; por ahora solo puedo decirles lo que ya saben, ustedes son almas gemelas —dijo mirando a Thor y Loki—. Thor es necesario para continuar tu entrenamiento, Loki, y para evitar la contaminación de tu alma. Así que los espero mañana en el campo de entrenamiento. Al amanecer. Y de preferencia, que estén todos.  
Todos asintieron, decidiendo que ya que iban a ser amigos; debían apoyarlos sin importar que tan temprano fuera.  
***  
Heimdall entro rápidamente al salón del trono. Sabiendo que allí encontraría a su reina. La regidora de su pueblo mientras Odín no se encontraba.  
—Mi reina —dijo Heimdall arrodillándose frente a ella.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Frigga preocupada. No era normal que Heimdall entrara de esa forma.  
—Tres Gigantes de hielo han escapado de Jotunheim —anunció levantándose para mirar a su reina mientras habla—. No pude ver quiénes eran. Como el castillo, esos tres estaban cubiertos de magia. No pude identificarlos, pero estoy seguro de que escapaban de algo.   
—¿A dónde han ido? —preguntó Frigga frunciendo el ceño. Pensativa.  
—A Midgard —contestó Heimdall. Frigga grande abrió los ojos.  
—¿Qué hacen allá? —preguntó levantándose—. Espero que no vayan a perturbar su paz…  
—Mi reina, no puedo ver lo que están haciendo —confesó Heimdall avergonzado—. Los he perdido de vista apenas han pisado suelo Midgardiano —agregó. Frigga sintió.  
—Por favor, avísame de cualquier cosa que observes, por muy pequeña que sea —pidió Frigga acompañando al vigilante a la puerta—. Gracias.  
—No hay de que, mi reina. Gracias a usted por recibirme —contestó Heimdall saliendo del salón.  
***  
A penas pisaron Midgard, Farbauti realizo un par de hechizos con el fin de impedir su localización. Sabía que tarde o temprano los buscarían. Y claramente esperaba que no fuera nunca, así que haría lo posible para que su deseo se cumpliera.   
—Debo transformarlos en Midgardianos —anunció Farbauti mirando a sus acompañantes. Inhalo antes de alzar las manos. Recito el hechizo, convirtiéndolos en un par de apuestos Midgardianos—. Listo, falto yo. —Se concentró. Pronto sintió en su interior una energía cálida, muy distinta al resto de su cuerpo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba transformada en una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, y brillantes ojos verdes. Farbauti sonrió feliz—. Vamos a visitar a mi madre.  
***  
Laufey camino lentamente hacía la gran puerta que le llevaría a su destino. Detrás de ella se encontraban los que decidirían si moriría o viviría. Suspiro dándose ánimos. Abrió la puerta que, llena de sellos, impedía que ellas escaparan. De ella comenzaron a emerger dos serpientes enormes, Laufey suspiro asustado. Esas dos serpientes enormes eran, según vio después, solo dos de las siete cabezas de una de las Hydra.  
Rápidamente comenzaron a emerger más cabezas, siete en total, unidas a un cuerpo aún más grande, capaz de albergar las siete cabezas y más. Como Laufey sabía, si se le corta una crecen dos más en su lugar.  
Seguida de ella emergió la otra Hydra, igual de enorme que la otra. Se arrastraron por el suelo hasta llegar frente a Laufey, que casi tiritando intento sonreír.  
—Hola —dijo nerviosamente Laufey—. No sé si me entienden, espero que sí… yo, yo no sabía que necesitaban un amo, creí que era como tener una mascota… lamento haberlas tenido encerradas —comenzó Laufey su discurso—. He recopilado información, y ahora sé que me matarán si no las libero… quizá me maten aunque las libere —murmuró lo último para sí mismo—. Espero que no me maten. Puedo sacarlas de aquí, si eso es lo que quieren; de igual manera les puedo facilitar un lugar en el castillo… solo para ustedes, de verdad, intento remediar lo que he hecho. Intento ser un mejor rey.  
—Un rey que admite sus errores, es un buen rey —dijo una voz en la mente de Laufey.  
—¿Qué? —Giró la cabeza, buscando el origen de la extraña voz en ceceos.   
—Quieres mejorar. Eso hace de ti un gran gobernante —dijo nuevamente la voz.  
—¿Quién habla? —dijo Laufey frunciendo el ceño, no veía a nadie.  
—Mi nombre es Utehí, soy el Hydra macho —dijo nuevamente la voz. Una de las Hydra bajo sus siete cabezas, presentándose ante Laufey.  
—No sabía que…   
—Todos los Hydra hablamos telepáticamente —dijo Utehí mirando fijamente a Laufey—. Si quieres que te perdonemos la vida, debes mostrarnos el camino de salida. Queremos irnos cuanto antes de este lugar.  
Laufey asintió, aliviado de no perder su cabeza, triste por dejarlas ir—. Gracias, sí… las llevare.   
Laufey suspiro, pensando brevemente en que si hubiera hecho las cosas bien, en estos momentos no tendría que preocuparse por dejar ir a sus Hydras.  
Comenzaron a caminar. Laufey tenía una salida privada dentro de esa habitación, escondida de los otros Gigantes de hielo. Se paró detrás del trono y presiono uno de los símbolos tallados en el respaldo. Detrás de él, la muralla cayó completamente al suelo. Sonrió mientras miraba lo poderosa que es su magia.  
—Traspasen el muro pensando el lugar donde quieran llegar, y estarán allá apenas crucen —explicó Laufey intentando sonreír.  
Las Hydra se miraron, como si estuvieran hablando telepáticamente. Laufey temió que estuvieran reconsiderando dejarlo vivo.   
—Me iré —dijo la Hydra que no había hablado para nada—, pero regresare para matarte, no lo dudes. Te arrepentirás de lo que has hecho.  
Laufey asintió, para él era un trato justo. Solo lamentaba el no haber tenido la idea de investigar antes. Debió aprovechar que llegaron de cachorros.   
La Hydra que había hablado, a quien Laufey no sabe el sexo, se dirigió determinante hacía el muro. Desapareció apenas lo traspaso.  
—Quiero darte una oportunidad; aun no te he aceptado como mi amo, pero si haces las cosas bien, en un par de meses lo serás —dijo Utehí con voz seria—. Pero solo si haces las cosas bien; no permitiré que me vuelvas a tratar como si fuera una mascota inferior a ti. Puedes hacer lo que quieras en contra de tu gente, pero si te atreves a tratarme mal, te matare, seas mi amo o no.  
—Entiendo —dijo Laufey asintiendo—. Y gracias.  
Utehí negó con una de sus cabezas y se recostó en el suelo—. Tengo hambre, tráeme el animal más grande que tengan aquí —ordeno. Laufey meneo la cabeza, pensando que en vez de tener un sirviente consiguió una especie de amo. De todas formas fue hacia la puerta a pedir lo que Utehí había ordenado, no fuera a matarlo por desobedecer.   
***  
La Hydra que traspaso el muro, cuyo nombre era Hyef, no pensó en nada en particular al cruzar. No sabía dónde ir. No tenía hogar, no desde que los asesinos que se hacen llamar vendedores llegaron con su manada, la última manada de Hydra que se encontraba viva, y comenzaron a matar a todos los adultos para luego llevarse a las crías y venderlas a un buen precio.   
Nadie se salvó, solo ella. Recuerda los gritos de sus padres cuando cortaron sus cuerpos a la mitad; la única forma de matar a una Hydra es cortar su cuerpo. Ella recuerda los sollozos de sus hermanos mientras eran sacados de sus nidos y metidos en cajas especiales. Ella recuerda ser metida en una de esas cajas, donde conoció a Utehí. Más tarde, recuerda a un hombre, diciéndole que ella y Utehí eran las últimas Hydras vivas. Habían matado a sus pequeños hermanos porque estaban descontrolados; porque ya no eran de utilidad. Pensaban que a Utehí y a ella los podrían poseer y mandar como títeres.  
Ella no espera. Sabe que Utehí se quedaría con el tirano que se hace llamar rey. No está enojada, sabe que sus vidas son así, eligen amo sin importar la opinión de los demás. Y Utehí quería tener un amo lo más pronto posible. Quería dejar de luchar.   
A ella no le importa. Ella va a buscar un lugar para vivir, y si puede, encontrar un buen amo que la cuide. Si no, ella va a luchar, contra quien intente quitarle la libertad sin su permiso.  
***  
Laufey está iracundo, furioso. Estaba tan enojado que mataría a la primera persona que viera. Uno de sus sirvientes había entrado a notificarle la huida de su única prisionera, de su hijo, y al parecer, también de uno de sus sirvientes.   
Para Laufey, esto sobrepasaba todas las traiciones hechas por su ex-esposa; le había arrebatado a su único hijo.   
Rápidamente mando a llamar a uno de sus más fieles sirviente—. Quiero que des un mensaje a todos los Gigantes de Jotunheim, de poder ser, ahora mismo.  
—Sí, señor —dijo el sirviente haciendo una respetuosa reverencia antes de desaparecer por la puerta.   
Laufey suspiro. Preparado para enfrentar a su pueblo.  
***  
Loki miro a su alrededor. Hace horas habían llegado los tres guerreros con jarras llenas de cerveza. Hace horas, había confiado en ellos y en Sif, y les había contado todo lo que sabía sobre Bella y Lis. Hace horas, todos habían comenzado a beber. Hace horas, había prometido no beber.   
Odia emborracharse. Odia desconectarse de la realidad, aunque sea por poco tiempo y con poca intensidad. Loki lo odia y aun así comenzó a beber por petición de Thor. Dándose cuenta, no sin cierta alarma, que no podía negarle casi nada a Thor. Loki esperaba, de corazón, que ese casi le salvara de muchos momentos embarazosos.   
En algún momento de la noche, Fandral había desaparecido. Nadie le dio importancia hasta que minutos más tarde, había vuelto con mujeres para cada uno de sus amigos. Y estaba tan borracho que había olvidado que Thor ya no estaba disponible. Loki no le dio gran importancia. Confiaba en Thor; eran almas gemelas, después de todo. En realidad le parecía divertido. Mujeres restregando sus voluptuosos cuerpos contra Thor. Mujeres frotándose en busca de atención. Loki rió. Entre esas mujeres había un hombre, intentando inútilmente captar la atención de Thor, que en esos mismos momentos se encontraba perdida entre los pechos de una mujer. Loki no podía dejar de reía.  
Agarro un vaso enorme, llenándolo con cerveza antes de acercarse a su hermano. Se lo tendió sonriente. Thor le sonrió. Pronto se vieron perdidos en la mirada del contrario. Y como no querían que nadie supiera, todavía, de la relación que se gestaba entre ellos; Bella los golpeo en la nuca para que despertaran de su estupor.  
Loki rió fuertemente mientras se sentaba junto a Thor, recostando su cabeza sobre su hombro. Y como Thor, la mirada de Loki se perdió entre los senos de la mujer que se encontraba delante.  
—Esos no son reales —aseguró Loki mirando a Thor.  
—Creo que lo son —rebatió Thor pensativamente. Thor acerco la mano, deseando saciar su duda. Dejo de mover la mano para mirar a Loki. Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó sin entender.  
—Quería saber si eran reales —contestó Loki quitándole importancia al hecho de que su mano estaba presionada sobre un seno de una mujer que reía, emborrachada—. Es real —aseguró palpando.  
—¿En serio? —preguntó Thor incrédulo—. ¡Pero son enormes! —Y como su hermano, Thor agarro el otro seno—. Vaya —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Cómo lograste que creciera tanto? —preguntó a la mujer.  
—Comí manjar de bueyes —confesó la mujer riendo. Y ella, con la confianza de quien tiene dos manos presionadas en sus senos, se sentó sobre el regazo de Thor. Loki, en vez de ponerse celoso, comenzó a reír divertido, le parecía graciosa la expresión de miedo en el rostro de Thor.  
—Mujer, yo… —Thor estaba en problemas. A su lado se encontraba Loki, y sobre su regazo se encontraba una gran mujer de hermosas curvas. Curvas. Loki tiene hermosas curvas. Loki. Comenzó a imaginarse a Loki sobre él. No podía imaginarse a nadie más que Loki; sobre él; bajo él; dentro de él… no, dentro no; de espaldas a él; frente a él; dentro de… quizá dentro también… sí, dentro sería bueno—. Mujer, no puedo, Loki es mi alma gemela —dijo sabiendo que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Admitiéndose a sí mismo, que no quería a nadie más que a Loki.   
Bella quiso golpear su frente contra la pared. Lo primero que se les prohibió; es lo primero que hacen. Frigga les había ordenado no decir nada sobre las almas gemelas hasta la llegada de Odín. Y Thor seguía pensando que su comentario fue el más inteligente que ha dicho toda su vida.  
Nunca volverá a dejarlos beber alcohol.   
***  
Horas más tarde. Laufey se encontraba inseguro, no podía asegurar con certeza cuál sería la reacción de su pueblo. Solo esperaba que fuera para bien. Miro a su compañero, Utehí no había hablado en todo el día, Laufey no sabía que opinaba sobre sus acciones. Y con mayor razón, desconocía si sus acciones satisfacían al Hydra macho.  
Camino con seguridad hacía el gran jardín congelado que se alzaba a un costado del castillo, donde había mandado a llamar a todo su pueblo. Se paró firmemente frente a todos. Sin amedrentarse mientras sentía a todos analizarlo, mientras todos intentaban adivinar el motivo de esa reunión, mientras todos miraban asombrados a su Hydra.  
—Gigantes, hombre de hielo… —Comenzó Laufey su discurso—. En primer lugar, quiero presentarles a Utehí, mi Hydra —anunció sonriendo. Utehí no quiso corregirlo frente a todos, así que prefirió guardar silenció—. En segundo, quiero decirles que me he equivocado. He estado haciendo todo mal, y ustedes lo han estado pagando, así que lo siento.   
Todos estaban en silencio. Nunca, en todo lo que llevan siendo gobernados por Laufey, habían escuchado una disculpa de parte de su rey.   
—He planeado absolutamente todo, pensando en que tendríamos un aliado sorpresa; ahora me doy cuenta de que debí confiar más en las habilidades de ustedes. Lo que nos lleva a otro asunto, que había dejado en secreto por demasiados años, tantos que para es vergonzoso decirles a estas alturas —Laufey suspiró dándose ánimos—. Mi esposa está viva… era mi prisionera por haberme engañado… no es algo que me importe ahora. Como les pasa a la mayoría de nosotros, era un matrimonio jurado —comentó quitándole importancia a su matrimonio. Y como quería, lo hizo efectivamente. Un matrimonio jurado, para los Gigantes de hielo, era menos que nada. Un matrimonio era la denominación que le tenían a un matrimonio de conveniencia; sin amor—. Así que el engaño fue la forma de liberarme de ese compromiso.  
Todos los Gigantes de hielo asintieron. Hace milenios que los matrimonios concertados fueron prohibidos, porque no traían la felicidad a las familias, por el contrario, les traía la infelicidad de buscar excusas para terminarlo.   
—Luego de terminar mi matrimonio; tuve la gran idea de prohibir ese tipo de matrimonios, algo que muchos agradecieron —siguió Laufey—. Y por su traición fue castigada, ha estado todos estos años encerrada en los calabozos —confesó. Los Gigantes de hielo sonrieron; era un buen castigo para una traidora. Algunos, opinaban que la muerte era mejor—. Pero me acabo de enterar de que ha escapado, ¡la muy hija de…! —Intentó calmarse, sabía que no era bueno dejarse llevar por sus emociones, menos en momentos como este. No lo dejarían pensar claramente—. Se ha llevado a mi hijo con ella. Posiblemente lo ha secuestrado para su propio beneficio.   
El pueblo al completo estaba enfadado. Una forastera había llegado de otro mundo, había engañado a su rey y secuestrado a su príncipe; era normal estar enojados. El pueblo pedía su cabeza. Pedían lo que para ellos, debió pasar mucho antes, pedían la muerte de Farbauti.   
Laufey sonrió mientras veía a su pueblo apoyarlo. Gracias a esto, él sabía que había hecho lo correcto al confiar en su gente. Su gente… El pueblo no solo le pertenecía, como pensaba antes. El pueblo era parte de él. Ellos también eran importantes, casi tanto como él.   
—Confió en que ustedes puedan ir a buscarla —dijo Laufey sinceramente—. Sé que se esconde en Midgard. Deben ir allí y encontrarla. Si pierden el rastro, saquen, destrocen y asesinen; que Farbauti sepa que vamos a por ella. Que los Midgardianos sepan que estamos allí, que nos conozcan. ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de tomar Midgard! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ser los amos de cada niño, adulto y anciano que encontremos! —exclamó Laufey riendo. Todos los Gigantes de hielo comenzaron a exclamar gritos de apoyo—. ¡El que me traiga a Farbauti, será nombrado regidor de Midgard!   
Todos los Gigantes comenzaron a celebrar. Felices.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chicas, se me ha borrado Thor: El comienzo. Comenzare a subirlo nuevamente cuando termine esta historia (por alguna razón, mi internet no me ha dejado crear una historia en esta pagina, es taaaan malo) pero si quieren leerlo, pueden encontrar ambas historias aqui: http://www.amor-yaoi.com/fanfic/viewuser.php?uid=51675
> 
> Gracias

Capítulo 16.

—Confió en que ustedes puedan ir a buscarla —dijo Laufey sinceramente—. Sé que se esconde en Midgard. Deben ir allí y encontrarla. Si pierden el rastro, saquen, destrocen y asesinen; que Farbauti sepa que vamos por ella. Que los Midgardianos sepan que estamos están allí, que nos conozcan. ¡Esta es nuestra oportunidad de tomar Midgard! ¡Es nuestra oportunidad de ser los amos de cada niño, adulto y anciano que encontremos! —exclamó Laufey riendo. Todos los Gigantes de hielo comenzaron a exclamar gritos de apoyo—. ¡El que me traiga a Farbauti, será nombrado regidor de Midgard!   
Todos los Gigantes comenzaron a celebrar. Felices.  
***  
—Loki —dice Lis seriamente. Todos estaban reunidos en el jardín privado de la reina. Un regalo de Odín hacía su esposa; fue su regalo de bodas—. Sabes... no, todos saben que desperté con amnesia, había olvidado todo sobre mi último portador —Lis paseo su mirada por todos los presentes—. He recordado, y ahora sé que los recuerdos tienen relación contigo... con ustedes dos —dijo mirando a Thor y Loki.  
—¿Qué es? —preguntó Loki interesado. Se encontraba recostado sobre el pasto, su mano descansando pacíficamente sobre la mano de Thor. Su mirada vagando sobre el despejado cielo que cubría todo Asgard.  
—Su nombre era Nizgh, a él se le contamino el alma... —comenzó Lis.  
—¿Un alma se puede contaminar? —interrumpió Frigga mirando preocupada a Loki.  
—Se puede, sí —Lis asintió—. Pasa cuando se es inexperto controlando mis poderes. Es algo muy común entre mis portadores; la mayoría de esas veces me veo obligado a ejecutarlos. Me llevo exactamente dos días detener a Nizgh, los que él uso matando a su pueblo a diestra y siniestra.   
—¿Cómo paso eso? —preguntó Thor abriendo grande los ojos.   
—Eso no es importante ahora. Ya paso, y espero que no vuelva a pasar jamás —dijo Lis con firmeza—. Loki, la intranquilidad que sentiste hacía tu hermano antes de lograr contactarte con Bella, no es nada en comparación con tener un alma completamente oscura.   
—Yo... —Loki no sabía que decir. Miro a Thor de soslayó, en busca de ayuda. Thor le correspondió la mirada, sonriéndole, dándole ánimos.  
—No dejare que se te contamine el alma —dijo Thor con firmeza.  
—Me alegra escuchar eso —dijo Lis sonriendo, aligerando el ambiente de forma evidente—. Nizgh tuvo una visión del futuro, segundos antes de morir... Las almas gemelas son muy extrañas, tanto que hasta a mí, el Lector de almas, se me hacen extrañas... Nunca he tenido un portado con una alma gemela, es la primera vez que siento que todo podría salir bien. Él los vio, a Thor y a ti; él dijo que tú serías la excepción... tú no correrías el riesgo de tener un alma oscura, porque hagas lo que hagas, él lo impediría —dijo señalando a Thor—. Vio que tendría un portador que con una alma gemela, traería paz a todos... por muchos años. ¡Nunca había visto dos almas tan parecidas como las suyas!  
—Todo siempre recae en nosotros —murmuró Loki mirando pensativamente a su hermano.  
—Me alegro de saber que somos tan especiales, juntos —dijo Thor igual de distraído que Loki.  
—¿No te molesta que todo caiga sobre nuestros hombros? El peso de la paz del mundo esta sobre nuestras cabezas —murmuró Loki sin mirar a nadie en particular.  
—No caerá todo sobre ustedes —rebatió Sif—. Ahora estamos juntos. Todos. Somos un equipo —aseguró.  
Loki alzo su cuerpo, sentándose sobre el suelo. Paseo su mirada sobre todos sus acompañantes. Fandral, Hogun, Volstagg, Sif, Bella, Lis, Frigga, Thor. Todos con miradas determinantes. Eran un equipo.  
Asintió, creyendo en que su equipo estaría en todo momento, apoyándolos.  
***  
—Tengo una pregunta —dijo Loki sentándose sobre la cama. Junto a él solo se encontraban Lis y Bella.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella gimiendo al momento de tocar la cama con su espalda.  
—Nizgh fue tu último portador, ¿verdad? —preguntó Loki mirando a Lis.  
—Algo así —respondió—. No recuerdo si ya lo había dicho o no, pero... he estado dormido por mucho tiempo, la última vez que desperté fue con Nizgh.  
—Así que, no es verdaderamente tu último portador —dijo Loki para confirmar.  
—Exacto. Pero, ¿qué importancia tiene? —pregunto Lis extrañado.  
Loki se encogió de hombros—. Solo quería tener la información correcta. Algo no me cuadraba, así que preferí preguntar para no carcomer mi cerebro en suposiciones inservibles. Soy demasiado detallista.  
—Lo importante es que tienes el poder de impedir una guerra —dijo Lis sonriendo—. Tienes el poder de elegir tu futuro. Si quieres ayudar a tu pueblo y detener una muy posible masacre, ayudando a todos los mundos que puedas, sean amigos o enemigos; o si solo quieres quedarte a un lado y ver a uno de los dos mundos terminar una guerra que comenzó hace miles de años. En cualquiera de los muchos caminos que tomes, Bella, Thor y yo te seguiremos si o si.  
—Gracias —dijo Loki sinceramente. Bella y Lis sonrieron.  
***  
—Hemos llegado —anunció Farbauti sonriente.  
Frente a ellos se alzaba una gran casa de aparentemente, tres piso. Estaban a las afueras de Nueva York.   
Farbauti sonreía mientras presionaba el intercomunicador. Giro su cabeza, clavando su mirada en una pequeña cámara en una de las esquinas del techo. Sonrio mientras pensaba que todo había cambiado.  
Los portones se abrieron sin necesidad de hablar con un portero. Se adentraron siguiendo a Farbauti, que caminaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar.  
En algún momento mientras caminaban, se habían adentrado en un pasillo bien iluminado. Al final, se acercaba una mujer sonriente. Aparentaba tener la misma edad que Farbauti.  
—¡Farbauti! —exclamó la mujer al final del pasillo—. Tanto tiempo sin verte, te extrañe —dijo sonriendo. Cuando se juntaron en medio, las dos mujeres se apretaron en un cariñoso abrazo.  
—Madre —dijo Farbauti con cariño—. Luego te contaré todo. Ahora quiero que conozcas a Helblind, la última vez no pudo venir conmigo.  
La mujer clavo su mirada color verde en los ojos de Helblind. Sonrió—. He querido conocerte por años —dijo mientras apretaba a su nieto en un abrazo igual al que le dio a su hija.  
—Mucho gusto —dijo Helblind inseguro. Sin saber como actuar frente a ella.  
La mujer se apiado de él—. Mi nombre es Dajne, soy la madre de Farbauti, tu abuela —Se presento antes de desviar su mirada hacía Gylf—. Tú debes ser Byleist, el pequeño de Farbauti.  
Farbauti suspiro—. Tengo mucho que contarte.   
—Disculpe, señora, mi nombre es Gylf.  
—Es mi mejor amigo —interrumpió Helblind.  
Dajne paseo su mirada por los tres invitados. Asintió mientras comenzaba a caminar nuevamente—. Síganme.   
Caminaron silenciosamente, admirando los detalles del lugar, memorizando inconscientemente la forma de escapar en caso de emergencia.   
—Hola —saludó Farbauti a una mujer que salía de una de las puertas laterales.  
—¿Es...? —preguntó la mujer asombrada.  
—Mi hija, sí —respondió Dajne divertida. La mujer asintió aun asombrada.  
—Te conozco por fotos —dijo la mujer riendo—, soy Maria. —Se presento antes de perderse por otra de las puertas.  
Dajne, la madre de Farbauti sonrió. Habían llegado al final del pasillo, pegados en la pared se podían ver de forma clara tres ascensores juntos. Los cuatro subieron al que se encontraba en medio.  
—La casa esta demasiado cambiada —comentó Farbauti mirando los botones. Presiono un botón luego de que su madre moviera la cabeza señalando uno de ellos. El ascensor comenzó a bajar—. Hace mucho que no visito este lugar.  
—Ha tenido muchas remodelaciones desde la última vez que estuviste aquí —comentó Dajne mirando analizadoramente a sus invitados—. Debes contarme que ha pasado, hace mucho que no venías a verme.  
Sin fijarse en el piso, bajaron del ascensor. Admirando las diferencias de esa enorme estancia con el estrecho pasillo del primer piso.  
—¡Tu debes ser Farbauti! —Escucharon a un hombre exclamar.  
—Y tú debes ser... —murmuró Farbauti mirando a su madre en busca de ayuda.  
—Yo también tengo mucho que contarte... —murmuró Dajne sonriendo.  
—Te ves exactamente igual a las fotos que guarda tu madre desde hace mas de... muchos años —comentó el hombre llegando junto a ellos.  
—Cariño, él es Nick, es el nuevo director del lugar —anunció Dajne riendo.  
—¿Director? Me di cuenta de que la casa estaba diferente, pero, ¿para que necesitan un director? —preguntó Farbauti desconcertada.  
Nick sonrió mientras abría sus brazos—. Bienvenidos a la base principal de S.H.i.E.L.D


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

—¿Director? Me di cuenta de que la casa estaba diferente, pero, ¿para que necesitan un director? —preguntó Farbauti desconcertada.  
Nick sonrió mientras abría sus brazos—. Bienvenidos a la base principal de S.H.i.E.L.D  
***  
Laufey contemplaba a sus guerreros. Luego del poderoso discurso, todos habían comenzado los preparativos previos a una invasión, y estaban casi listos para partir. Sonrió.  
Camino hacia Utehí, admirando su extenso cuerpo recostado sobre el hielo. No pudo evitar pensar en lo afortunado que era.  
—¡Gigantes! —exclamó Laufey para que todos escucharan—. Ya es hora, ¡quiero que me traigan a Farbauti con vida! ¡Yo la haré pagar por sus crímenes! —gritó. Todos los Gigantes comenzaron a formarse en filas, preparándose para viajar a Midgard.   
Y mientras sus familias se despedían, fueron, de manera ordenada, dejando Jotunheim.  
***  
Era hora de que Farbauti le contara todo a su madre. Era hora de que le dijera por todo lo que había pasado.  
Llevo a su madre a un costado, pidiéndole ir a un salón desocupado. Dajne asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta. Helblind y Gylf fueron detrás.  
—Madre... debo contarte muchas cosas... —Farbauti no sabía como comenzar. Tomo aire, animándose a sí misma—. Me escape, Laufey no es quien creíamos. Me acuso de faltarle el respeto a nuestro matrimonio... por el simple hecho de que mi pequeño Byleist era mitad Midgardiano.  
—¿Se puede transformar? —preguntó Dajne sonriendo entusiasta—. ¿Es un mago como nosotras?  
—No lo sé... no pude saberlo. Laufey lo asesino —confesó con voz entrecortada—. Me lo arrebato apenas nació, por el simple hecho de que su piel era blanca... ¡tenía los ojos verdes! —Farbauti comenzó a llorar—. Tenía mis ojos, era tan pequeñito... si lo hubieras conocido te habría encantado… pero él me lo arrebato.  
—Cariño —murmuró Dajne asombrada—. Lo siento, yo...  
—No te culpo, madre —contestó Farbauti intentando secar sus lágrimas, una tarea difícil mientras le siguieran saliendo más.   
—Pero fui yo quien hizo el trato con su padre... yo creí que sería un gran marido —murmuró Dajne culpable.  
—Pero yo acepte porque lo amaba —dijo Farbauti negando con la cabeza—. La culpa no es nuestra, es de él, por engañarnos a ambas haciéndonos creer que era una buena persona —añadió suspirando.  
Dajne comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su hija—. Igual, lo lamento. Si tu padre estuviera aquí...  
—Madre —murmuró Farbauti sonriendo—. Sabías que eso no duraría demasiado, los Gigantes vivimos demasiado, y los humanos tan poco —dijo distraída—. Me siento orgullosa de que tú hayas sido valiente y te hayas quedado con él, a pesar de lo poco que duraría...   
Farbauti se acerco, dejando ser abrazada por su madre—. Extraño a tu padre...  
—Yo también.  
—Bien —dijo Dajne luego de unos minutos—. Basta de dramas, es mi turno de hablar.  
—Podríamos comenzar explicando que es S.H.I.E.L.D —dijo Farbauti sonriendo.  
—Sí, tienes razón —dijo Dajne asintiendo—. Hace más de cincuenta años, yo trabajaba ayudando a los militares... Allí conocí a un hombre, se llamaba Steve Rogers. Yo lo ayude a entrar, porque era un desastre total —comenzó a reír. Recordando a un viejo amigo—, pero tenía un buen corazón, él fue parte de un proyecto secreto; los humanos de ese tiempo querían crear un súper soldado. Una estupidez, si me preguntas.  
—¿Qué más paso? —preguntó Helblind interesado.  
—Steve fue un súper soldado hasta en sus últimos segundos de vida...  
—¿Murió? —preguntó Farbauti frunciendo el ceño.  
—No lo sé, hace unos aproximadamente sesenta y cinco años, Steve cayo en el hielo. No lo han encontrado, pero no pierdo la esperanza de que este por ahí esperando por nosotros.   
—¿Cuando llegaras a la parte en que se forma S.H.I.E.L.D? —preguntó Helblind impaciente. Dajne rio.  
—Ya viene —dijo divertida—. Eres igual a tu madre, cuando era pequeña —comentó mirando a su nieto—. Años después se creo S.H.I.E.L.D, siguiendo el ejemplo de Steve de proteger nuestro hogar, por el simple hecho de que la humanidad necesitaba protección. Fui… soy uno de sus fundadores... hemos formado esto a partir de la confianza, así que lo primero que hago cuando llega gente nueva, es decirle porque sigo viva.  
—¿Les dijiste lo que somos? —preguntó Farbauti frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sí, no interrumpas —dijo Dajne asintiendo—. Como te decía, también les cuento casi todo lo que sé, igual debo dejar algo reservado solo para mí; es parte de mi plan B por si algo sale mal. Todos aquí saben sobre los Jotuns, los Asgardianos, los Elfos y hasta de los Gnomos —añadió—. Por eso saben de ti, mi oficina esta llena de fotos tuyas y de tú padre, y mucha gente pasa a mi oficina a que asesore las cosas en las que no están seguros. Ya saben, soy la más antigua aquí —comentó riendo. Farbauti sonrió.  
—Madre, ahora que hablamos de los Gigantes... —Farbauti se puso seria—. Estoy segura de que vendrán a Midgard, me buscaran e intentaran destrozar todo a su paso —dijo Farbauti poniéndose seria.  
—Lo sé, estaremos preparados —aseguró Dajne asintiendo.  
—¿Cómo planean derrotar Gigantes de hielo? ¡Las armas humanas no le hacen nada! —exclamó Farbauti desconcertada por la tranquilidad de su madre.  
—No tenemos armas, pero tenemos muchos inadaptados; les pondremos un nombre y tendremos un grupo de inadaptados que ayude a proteger la tierra. El proyecto Vengadores ya esta en marcha.  
—¿En marcha? —preguntó Farbauti abriendo grande los ojos—. ¡Los Gigantes de hielo llegaran en cualquier momento!  
—En ese caso, espero que estos inadaptados sean muy buenos trabajando en grupo... no te preocupes, tengo al agente Coulson trabajando en eso, él esta clasificando y buscando a estos fenómenos. Es un agente de mi confianza, todo estará bien.  
—¿Fenómenos? —preguntó Farbauti desconcertada.  
—Al parecer, es un nuevo termino para "gente con poderes" —explicó Dajne encogiéndose de hombros—. Aun no me familiarizo con la palabra...  
Farbauti suspiro. Sabe que su madre no mentiría, si ella dice con confianza que todo estará bien, es porque así será.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18.

—¿Fenómenos? —preguntó Farbauti desconcertada.  
—Al parecer, es un nuevo termino para "gente con poderes" —explicó Dajne encogiéndose de hombros—. Aun no me familiarizo con la palabra...  
Farbauti suspiro. Sabe que su madre no mentiría, si ella dice con confianza que todo estará bien, es porque así será.  
***  
Los Gigantes habían arribado en Midgard. Se encontraban fuera de un pequeño poblado de difícil nombre. Los Gigantes ni siquiera podían pronunciarlo, así que lo olvidaron apenas entraron.   
Caminaban en filas, liderados por el comandante Rhogsfoj.   
—¡Gigantes! —gritó Rhogsfoj parando su caminata—. Hemos perdido las coordenadas de la prisionera, ella es inteligente y se ha escondido bien.  
—¿Qué haremos? —pregunto uno de los Gigantes entre la primera fila.  
—Seguir las órdenes de nuestro rey —contestó Rhogsfoj sonriendo con malicia—. ¡Vamos a arrasar con este pequeño pueblo y con los siguientes hasta que Farbauti sepa que la estamos buscando! ¡Hasta que no pueda dormir por la culpa de cargar con estas vidas! ¡Hasta que ella venga a nosotros!  
***  
Heimdall entró al salón de forma estruendosa, sin molestarse en llamar. Dentro se encontraba Frigga junto a sus hijos, distraídamente vio a Loki sentado en se suelo entre las piernas de Thor, apoyado contra el pecho de su hermano. Lis y Bella estaban alrededor de ambos..  
—Mi reina —saludó al sentir todas las miradas sobre él—. Un ejército de Gigantes de hielo ha dejado Jotunheim.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Frigga alarmada—. ¿Se dirigen hacia acá?   
Heimdall negó con la cabeza—. Fueron detrás de los fugitivos.  
—¿Qué fugitivos? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—No les había dicho, tenían muchas cosas en la mente —comenzó Frigga—, pero hace un par de días, tres supuestos Gigantes huyeron a Midgard. Heimdall no ha podido ver quiénes eran, pero ahora sabemos que eran importantes; un ejército ha salido en su búsqueda.  
—¿Sabes dónde se esconden? —preguntó Thor seriamente—. Si el ejército ha ido a Midgard, van a destrozar ciudades y matar humanos; debemos hacer algo.  
—Debemos detener a los Gigantes —decidió Frigga seriamente—. Buscan a los fugitivos con tanto ahínco que me hace pensar que deben ser prisioneros importantes, quizá están de nuestro lado... —murmuró pensativa.  
—Quizá deba ir a Midgard, los humanos necesitan protección —dijo Thor. Frigga negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Quieres que vaya a negociar con ellos? —pregunto Loki mirando a su madre.  
—Tú no vas a ir —dijo Thor firmemente. Aferro con más fuerza a Loki, acercándolo a su cuerpo como si no quisiera dejarlo ir—. Puede ser peligroso, si hay que luchar iré yo.  
—Príncipe Thor, usted no puede dejar Asgard —dijo Heimdall seriamente.  
—Es necesario que tú te quedes aquí —dijo Loki comprendiendo lo dicho por Heimdall—. Padre no está y Asgard no puede quedar desprotegido.  
—Loki es nuestra mejor opción —aseguró Frigga mirando a sus hijos—. Thor, tú debes quedarte como sucesor al trono, no puedes dejar Asgard cuando su rey está ausente. Nos hace más vulnerables.  
—No puedes salir de Asgard hasta que llegue nuestro padre —dijo Loki asintiendo mientras acomodaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de su hermano—. No te preocupes, sé cuidarme solo.  
—¿Debo gobernar mientras Padre no está? —preguntó Thor confundido—. Porque si es así, no sé qué debo hacer, Padre no alcanzo a enseñarme demasiado…  
—No, cariño —dijo Frigga sonriendo—. Yo gobierno mientras Odín está ausente; pero solo hasta que tú seas el rey, y cuando te ausentes, Loki gobernara. El deber de la reina… o rey segundo, en este caso, es apoyar a su pueblo —añadió Frigga de forma breve—. ¿Sabes algo más sobre estos fugitivos? —preguntó mirando a Heimdall, dando el breve tema anterior, por finalizado.  
—No sé quiénes son, ni donde se esconden —dijo Heimdall con pesar—, pero sé dónde pueden empezar a buscar.   
—¿Donde? —pregunto Loki.  
—He comenzado a sentir una leve presencia de magia... —explicó Heimdall—. En una ciudad llamada Nueva York.  
—Gracias, Heimdall, puedes retirarte —dijo Frigga sonriendo.   
Heimdall asintió, y luego de una reverencia salió, cerrando las puertas detrás de él.  
—Entonces... ¿vamos a Midgard? —preguntó Bella interesada.  
—Sí, lo más pronto posible —dijo Loki levantándose—. Thor, ¿me haces el favor de reunir un buen ejército? —pidió mirando fijamente a su hermano. Thor asintió.  
—Estará listo mucho antes que tú —dijo Thor aceptando la tarea encomendada.   
Loki suspiro mientras salía del salón. Tenía que apurarse.  
***  
Hyef, la Hydra hembra, se encontraba dentro de una cueva, refugiada del frio. Cerró los ojos de sus siete cabezas, acurrucándose en busca de algo de calor, buscando dormir.  
No sabía dónde estaba, pero hacia frio. Todo el exterior estaba cubierto de blanco, lo que hacía más difícil arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo.   
Hyef recordó la voz de su padre, diciéndole que hay personas que no conocen la existencia de su raza, diciéndole que debía actuar a escondidas en sitios que no conoce para evitar el pánico, y claro, cuidar su propia vida. También, recordó a su madre, a sus diez cabezas moviéndose sincronizadamente mientras le decía la forma de mezclarse entre las serpientes, advirtiéndole que solo es una forma de esconderse cuando estuviera huyendo; no una forma de defensa.   
Para defenderse, Hyef tiene sus siete cabezas, pero en esta ocasión no tendrán mucha utilidad. Está decidido, no puede estar en la cueva todo el tiempo, necesita mezclarse, conocer el exterior y decidir qué hacer a continuación.  
Se concentró en su cuerpo, pensó y pensó; siempre en hacerse más pequeño; pensó en solo tener una cabeza; pensó en seguir siendo aterradora pero a un nivel normal. Cuando abrió los ojos todo se veía mucho más grande, ahora la cueva era enorme, sonrió mientras volvía a acurrucarse. Al parecer, el frio no se iría en mucho tiempo.  
***  
Utehí estaba relajado.   
Había visto a muchos Gigantes de hielo irse hace un par de horas, pero eso a él no le afectaba. Su cuerpo se hallaba recostado frente a Laufey, una de sus cabezas mordisqueaba a uno de los guardias incompetentes que dejaron escapar a la prisionera. Desafortunadamente para Utehí, el guardia ya no se encontraba con vida.   
Aburrido, Utehí escupió al guardia, levantando todas sus cabezas para mirar al que posiblemente sería su amo en poco tiempo.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Laufey frunciendo el ceño.  
—¿Por qué es importante la vida de esa prisionera? —preguntó Utehí telepáticamente.  
—Porque debe pagar por sus crímenes —contestó Laufey con simpleza—. Ella me engaño, tuvo un hijo con otra persona.  
—¿Eso es malo? —preguntó Utehí.  
—Lo es —respondió Laufey asintiendo.  
—¿Por qué no la mataste mientras estuvo aquí? —preguntó Utehí. El no comprendía los motivos de dejar viva a una mujer que le había dañado anteriormente.  
—Quería que sufriera... —murmuró Laufey—. Que sufriera sabiendo que estaría toda su vida encerrada sin ver a su hijo...   
—Pero escapo —dijo Utehí burlonamente—. Con su hijo, que si recuerdo bien... es tu heredero. Quizá es una señal del destino…  
—Que gracioso —dijo Laufey con enojo en la mirada—. No te mato porque...  
—Porque no puedes —interrumpió Utehí haciendo una mueca burlona, casi pareciera que estaba riendo.  
Lo único que hizo Laufey fue bufar. Utehí tenía razón, Laufey no puede intentar matarlo sin arriesgarse a morir a manos del Hydra macho. Y Laufey puede ser muchas cosas, menos un idiota; sabe perfectamente cuando las peleas están a su favor, o como en este caso, cuando no lo están. Y como el buen rey que quiere ser, no puede arriesgar su vida en estupideces como esa.  
Utehí acurruco sus siete cabezas, y aburrido de la charla sin sentido, intento dormir.  
***  
Thor se hallaba frente a la puerta de la alcoba de su hermano, esperando a que éste le anunciase que podía pasar. Loki abrió la puerta con curiosidad en su mirada.  
—Está todo listo —afirmó Thor viendo a Loki bajo el marco de la puerta. Loki le sonrió a su hermano, lo agarro de una mano y lo adentro en la habitación.  
Thor se encontró siendo llevado hacía la cama, Thor no opuso resistencia. Sobre la cama, recostados, conversaban Lis y Bella. Loki los sentó a ambos junto a las dos magias.   
—¿El ejército está listo? —preguntó Loki seriamente.  
Thor asintió—. Preparé y ordené a la mitad de nuestros hombres; madre ordena que partan al amanecer.  
—Bien, eso me da tiempo suficiente para un par de cosas que...  
—¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Bella interrumpiendo a Loki.  
—Lo he estado pensando un montón... —contestó dejando caer su cuerpo sobre Thor—. Quiero que Sif, Fandral, Hogun y Volstagg vayan conmigo.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Siento que puedo confiar en ellos... —Fue la simple respuesta de Loki. Thor asintió—. Además, si tú no vas, me gustaría que ellos me acompañen en tu lugar... hasta que puedas ir o hasta que yo vuelva aquí.  
—Intentare ir lo más pronto posible —dijo Thor acariciando el cabello de Loki—. Ojalá Padre llegue pronto...  
Loki asintió mientras fruncía los labios—. Chicos —dijo repentinamente mirando a sus magias—, como dije; tengo varias cosas que hacer, hablar con... mis amigos solo es una de ellas, así que antes de mandarlos a dormir, quiero advertirles que mientras estemos en Midgard, el entrenamiento deberá seguir.   
—¿Como que mandarnos a dormir? —reclamó Bella.  
—¿No eran vacaciones? —preguntó Lis frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Es obligación entrenar? Ya no hay peligro en que tu alma se contamine; quería descansar, no he descansado en más de diez mil años. Guerras, siempre hay guerras.  
—Descansaras cuando no estemos a puertas de una guerra —prometió Loki firmemente—. Yo veré que pases muchos años durmiendo, bebiendo cerveza y acostándote con mujerzuelas.  
—Eres tan buen portador —dijo Lis sonriendo—. Pero como te dijimos, no puedo sentir placer sexual, así que no servirían de mucho las mujerzuelas.  
—Era una broma... —dijo Loki meneando la cabeza—. No te daré mujerzuelas, ni cerveza. Pero te dejare dormir lo que quieras.  
—Trato hecho —dijo Lis asintiendo. Loki sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.  
—¡Yo no quiero dormir! —Fue lo último que se escuchó de Bella. Lis y ella habían vuelto al interior de Loki.  
—¿Por qué los entraste a tu cuerpo? —preguntó Thor desconcertado.  
—Hace días que Bella no ingresaba al núcleo. Para ir a Midgard debe estar lo más descansada posible —contestó Loki sonriendo—. Y... quería un tiempo sexy contigo. —Se giró, quedando cara a cara con Thor.  
Ambos se acercaron, con la vista clavada en la mirada del contrario. Sus labios se unieron, pero ellos seguían sin apartar la vista. Los dos pares de ojos; verde y azul, se admiraban con amor. Se decían con la mirada lo que aún no se han dicho con palabras. En estos momentos, las palabras sobraban.   
Solo estaban ellos, ellos en su pequeña burbuja, ellos y nadie más.  
Separaron sus labios, aún con la mirada unida, y sonrieron. Tenían poco tiempo, y tenían que aprovecharlo lo más que pudieran.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

 

Ambos se acercaron, con la vista clavada en la mirada del contrario. Sus labios se unieron, pero ellos seguían sin apartar la vista. Los dos pares de ojos; verde y azul, se admiraban con amor. Se decían con la mirada lo que aún no se han dicho con palabras.  
En estos momentos, las palabras sobraban.  
Separaron sus labios, aún con la mirada unida, y sonrieron. Tenían poco tiempo, y tenían que aprovecharlo lo más que pudieran.  
***  
Thor besaba a Loki. Lo besaba por todos lados; en los labios, en la mandíbula, en el cuello, en el pecho... y fue bajando, sus labios se movían cada vez más abajo.  
Loki jadeaba, disfrutando feliz todas las atenciones que Thor le daba, simplemente dejándose mimar. Loki gimió. Thor había seguido con sus besos hasta llegar a su erección. Thor acerco sus labios a la punta, en un beso simple y casto, que llevo a Loki a la desesperación.   
La temperatura comenzó a subir, al tiempo que Thor también lo hacía. Sus besos comenzaron a ascender, del vientre plano al pecho, luego al cuello y seguidamente a los labios. Se besaron nuevamente, apretándose en un abrazo desesperado.   
Sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del otro, explorando lo que no han podido explorar antes. Entre besos bajaron sus manos, en busca de las erecciones que juntas, se frotaban una contra la otra. Sus labios se tragaban los gemidos del otro, demostrándose mutuamente y con caricias, lo que anteriormente hacían con la mirada. Se demostraban el cariño con sus caricias.  
Thor agarro firmemente la erección de Loki, acariciándola lentamente. Comenzó a mover su mano, arrancándole a Loki, una sinfonía protagonizada por gemidos. Loki, en respuesta, acerco su mano a la enorme erección de su hermano  
Thor posó su frente sobre el hombro de Loki, jadeante mientras que con su gran mano, unió ambas erecciones. Las frotaban juntas, ambos acariciándolas al mismo tiempo.   
—Thor —jadeo Loki, buscando respirar—. Thor —pidió. Sin estar completamente seguro de lo que estaba pidiendo.   
Thor solo asintió, como si entendiera completamente; y quizá era así, quizá Thor entendió porque necesitaba lo mismo.  
Loki quitó su mano, dejando que sea Thor quién le acariciara, dejando que sea Thor quien le llevará al orgasmo. Y Thor lo logró.  
Mientras tragaban los gemidos del otro en un apasionado y desenfrenado beso, Loki disfrutó de su orgasmo. Y con él, lo hizo Thor.   
Loki se dejó arropar, acurrucándose junto a Thor y dejándose abrazar. A ambos sin importarle estar completamente sucios con sudor y semen. Thor comenzó a trazar figuritas sobre la piel de Loki, pensativo.  
—Te voy a extrañar —habló Thor frotando su mejilla contra la de Loki.   
Loki rió—. Entonces has que nos veamos lo antes posible.   
—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó Thor sonriendo.  
—Porque tú puedes hacer todo —contestó Loki—. Porque tú eres mi héroe.  
—Eres un mentiroso —reclamó Thor comenzando a reír.   
—Me pillaste, yo soy mi propio héroe —dijo Loki dándole la espalda—. Pero en serio, Thor; mándale una carta a Padre y dile que vuelva lo más rápido que su anciano cuerpo le permita.  
—Le has dicho viejo al... viejo —dijo Thor burlonamente—. Le diré y serás castigado.  
—¡Oh, no! Me mandará a dormir sin cenar —dijo Loki haciéndose el asustado—; por favor, gran príncipe Thor, no le digas.  
—Si me lo pides de esa forma... —murmuró Thor dejándole un beso en la espalda.  
—¿De qué otra forma te lo pediría? —preguntó Loki adormilado.  
—Se me ocurren un par —susurró Thor acercando a Loki a su cuerpo, haciendo que el trasero de su hermano se posara sobre su miembro no erecto.  
—Tienes problemas de impotencia —murmuró Loki como si en verdad no estuviera interesado en esa parte de la anatomía de Thor.  
—No es verdad —reclamó Thor restregando su cuerpo contra el de Loki, mostrándole que aún tiene mucho por dar.  
—Tienes razón; ahora abrázame y duerme —demandó Loki alejando su trasero de la creciente erección.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Thor incrédulo—. Pero...  
—Duerme —ordenó Loki. Thor le envió una triste mirada a su erección e intento dormir.   
Al final, y luego de muchos roses mientras intentaba acomodarse, se levantó y fue al baño a satisfacerse. Loki, riendo por dentro, se quedó dormido.  
***  
Farbauti sonreía.   
Estaban en un gran almuerzo, y como todos los días, cada persona en el cuartel estaba presente. Desde que fue fundada con confianza, se había convertido en una familia; es decir, desde el principio.  
—Chicos —dijo Dajne interrumpiendo las conversaciones en todo lo largo de la mesa—. Quiero decirles algo importante.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó una mujer.  
—Gracias por interrumpir, agente Romanoff —dijo Dajne sonriendo. La mujer le guiño un ojo—. Mi hija era una prisionera en su mundo, ha escapado pero... —No supo cómo seguir.   
—¿Vienen para acá? —preguntó otra mujer casi al final de la mesa.  
—Sí, agente Davis; usted siempre tan inteligente —La mujer se sonrojo por el elogio—. Los Gigantes vienen, y necesitamos estar listos —aseguró seriamente.  
—Jefa —dijo alguien en la mesa.  
—¿Sí, agente Coulson? —preguntó Dajne interesada.  
—El proyecto vengadores tardará más de lo planeado —advirtió el hombre de manera insegura. Dajne se sentó, frotando su frente, pensativa.  
—¿No hay alguna manera de apresurarlo? —preguntó Farbauti tomando el liderazgo al ver a su madre abatida.  
—No si estoy haciendo todo solo... —dijo el agente con pesar—. Aún me faltan muchas personas por evaluar.  
—¿Alguien se ofrece para ayudar a Coulson? —preguntó Dajne mirándolos a todos.  
La agente Romanoff levanto la mano—. Yo estoy sin misiones.  
—Perfecto —dijo Dajne sintiendo que algo podía salir bien.  
—No es suficiente —dijo Coulson con el ceño fruncido—. Aunque estén en el programa, no van a combatir juntos porque no son un equipo, todos son individualistas y solo piensan en trabajar solos. Yo no quiero poner el peso de la humanidad en personas así.  
—No tenemos nada mas —dijo Dajne—. Es nuestra única salida. No se rindan antes de intentarlo, por favor.  
—Bien —dijo Coulson asintiendo. Lo único que podía hacer es intentarlo.  
***  
Gritos.  
Gritos por todos lados. Niños, adultos y ancianos. Todos gritaban, aterrados. Aunque se escondieran, al final eran encontrados.   
Algunos corrían, solo para detenerse en mitad de la calle, todos paraban de la sorpresa al ver cadáveres decorando la ciudad, al ver sangre sobre la calle, manchando de rojo el anteriormente inmaculado blanco de la nieve que seguía cayendo, sin importarle lo que estaba pasando.  
Y si giraban la cabeza, podían ver a uno o dos seres azules corriendo detrás, con esa aterradora sonrisa. Sus vidas se perdían rápidamente.  
Otros se escondían, rezándole al Dios que fuera, que los salvará de esos monstruos. Melanie era una de ellos.  
Melanie tenía trece años, y junto a su pequeño hermano Josh, de siete años, se encontraba escondida dentro de un callejón. Los monstruos no habían pasado por ahí, así que por ahora estaban bien.   
Ella no entendía. De un momento a otro esas cosas habían entrado al pequeño y tranquilo pueblo y habían asesinado a la mayoría. Nadie había alcanzado a pasar la voz, todo había sido demasiado rápido. Melanie ni siquiera sabe de donde salieron.   
Vio a su hermano tiritando, y con un suspiro se quitó el abrigo, sin importarle que estuviera nevando, ni que se pudiera resfriar, era más importante cuidar a su hermano.  
En silencio sintieron unos pesados pasos cerca de ellos. Melanie abrió los ojos, aterrada. Miro para todos lados, en busca de algo para defenderse. Jadeando asustada tomó un fierro y lo apretó contra su pecho.  
Cerró los ojos, dándose ánimos. Cuando los abrió estaba decidida. Tenía que vivir, y salvar a su hermano. Rápidamente beso la cabeza de Josh y le advirtió lo más silenciosamente que pudo, que no se moviera hasta que ella llegara a buscarlo.  
Josh, asustado, vio cómo su hermana desaparecía. Cerró los ojos, comenzando a llorar. Gritos, muchos gritos, y gruñidos. Josh no quería abrir los ojos. Tenía miedo.  
Alguien lo agarro del hombro, Josh abrió los ojos asustado. Frente a él se encontraba Melanie llorando. Josh se arrojó a sus brazos, aun asustado. Melanie comenzó a reír, fuerte.   
—Lo hice, Josh. Lo mate, por mamá y papá, Josh. Lo mate —dijo Melanie riendo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. No sé cómo, pero lo hice. Vámonos, antes de que lleguen más.  
Melanie agarro a Josh de la mano y cojeando, lo sacó del callejón.   
Segundos antes de salir, Josh giro la cabeza, viendo al monstruo azul en el suelo. Tenía el fierro clavado en la cabeza. Volteo a mirar a su hermana, fijándose que tenía lo que parecía ser una quemadura en el hombro, rápidamente observo que tenía muchas de esas quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. Josh apretó la mano de su hermana, también decidido, sin saberlo, en lo mismo que su hermana; ambos estaban decididos en salvar al otro.  
Y estaban tan ensimismados tratando de salvar sus vidas, que no se fijaron en la serpiente que les seguía.   
Hyef ya había encontrado amo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20.

Y estaban tan ensimismados tratando de salvar sus vidas, que no se fijaron en la serpiente que les seguía.   
Hyef ya había encontrado amo.  
***  
Al amanecer, había dicho Frigga, y al amanecer estaban partiendo.   
Loki sonreía mientras veía al ejército, su ejército. Estaban todos listos para partir. Unos pocos estaban vestidos como Midgardianos, aunque no sabían la razón de sus vestimentas. Los otros; los que estaban vestidos con ropajes de combate, estaban listos, estaban entusiasmados, solo querían ir, a salvar vidas y detener lo a loa Gigantes de hielo.  
—Asgardianos —comenzó Loki parándose frente a los guerreros—, les había pedido a algunas personas que se vistieran como Midgardianos, y es porque serán mis acompañantes; irán conmigo en busca de los fugitivos y es necesario mezclarse entre ellos para que no sepan de nosotros hasta que estemos a su lado, acorralándolos. Los demás irán junto a Fandral en busca de los Gigantes de hielo.  
—Me acabas de decir que me quieres en tu pequeña excursión; y, ¿ya me pones como sub-comandante? —dijo Fandral desde la primera fila.  
—Vamos a salvar humanos —dice Loki como si Fandral fuera un niño pequeño—. Debo poner al mejor, después de mí, a cargo de la mitad de los soldados.  
—¿Soy el mejor? —dijo Fandral de forma burlona. Loki rodo los ojos.  
—Solo ayúdame a salvar a los mortales; esa es el objetivo de esta misión —dijo Loki rodando los ojos, como si Fandral fuera demasiado estúpido para su propio bien.  
—Entonces, ¿por qué vas a buscar a los fugitivos? Vas a perder tiempo —dijo Sif parada entre los demás guerreros. Estaba vestida como Midgardiana.  
—Porque pueden ser de ayuda; tanto ellos para nosotros, como nosotros para ellos —explicó Loki sonriendo—. Quizá ganemos un gran aliado.  
Sif asintió—. Yo...  
—Lo que sea, no —dijo Loki interrumpiéndola—. Tú irás conmigo a buscar a los fugitivos.  
—¡Quería ir a combatir contra Gigantes! —reclamó Sif.  
—Pero necesito a alguien con un nivel de inteligencia parecido al mío; y esa persona solo puedes ser tú, Sif —dijo Loki seriamente. Sif se sonrojo.  
—En ese caso, está bien —murmuró—. Pero debes dejarme dar algunas órdenes —dijo como condición.  
Loki asintió—. ¡Ya escucharon, muchachos; Sif está a cargo cuando yo no este!   
Sif no podía dejar de sonreír.   
Loki meneo la cabeza, y asintiendo en reconocimiento hacia Hogun y Volstagg que venían recién llegando, comenzó a caminar en busca de Thor.  
—Qué gran discurso —Escucho que alguien murmuraba a su espalda. Se giró encontrándose con el rostro de Thor a centímetros del suyo—. Hola —murmuró Thor silenciosamente.  
—Hola...  
—Te voy a extrañar —musitó Thor frunciendo los labios.  
—Como te dije anoche; has de todo para que nos juntemos otra vez. Te estaré esperando —dijo Loki besando la mejilla de Thor.  
—Y yo te estaré esperando a ti —dijo Thor riendo.  
—En ese caso... —comenzó Loki—. Si yo vuelvo antes de que tú vayas, tú serás el que —Se acercó al oído de su hermano—, ya sabes... recibe —susurró de forma burlona—; si tú llegas a Midgard antes de que yo vuelva —Loki se encogió de hombros—, pues me la metes.  
—Trato hecho —dijo Thor asintiendo—. Y te arrepentirás de haber hecho esta apuesta.  
—No lo creo —desestimo Loki—. Sea cual sea el resultado, tendremos sexo. En realidad no importa, solo es para hacer la espera más... llevadera.  
Thor sonrió mientras besaba a Loki. Estaban en un lugar apartado, así que no debían preocuparse por mirones y entrometidos.   
—Nunca me aburriré contigo —murmuró Thor feliz—. Sales con cada payasada —añadió riendo.  
—Claro que no, mis ideas son absolutamente geniales —respondió Loki completamente seguro. Thor no pudo evitar quererlo un poquito más de lo que ya lo quería.  
***  
Thor vio, con un poco de tristeza, como Loki, sus amigos y todo el ejército desaparecían a través del puente custodiado por Heimdall.  
Loki ya se había ido. Ahora solo debía esperar a que Odín llegará lo más pronto posible para poder ganar la apuesta, y volver a ver a Loki, obviamente.  
***  
El ejército comandado por Fandral había sido el primero en cruzar por el puente. Ahora se encontraban en medio de un pueblo aparentemente desolado.  
Con pesar, observaron los pocos cuerpos sobre la nieve que ya había dejado de ser blanca. Caminaron fijándose en que no había nadie a los alrededores.  
Con un suspiro, Fandral se alzó delante de sus compatriotas—. Quiero que entren a las casa, tomen a todos los humanos vivos que encuentren.   
—¿Dónde crees que estén los Gigantes? —pregunto Hogun mirando hacia todos lados.  
—Debieron dispersarse por varios pueblos... —murmuró Fandral pensativo—. Debe haber unos pocos aquí y en pueblos vecinos; quizá hasta están escondidos o descansando —añadió comenzando a caminar hacia una casa—. No olviden pasar la voz si encuentran uno de ellos; inmediatamente iremos a ayudar.   
Todos, con espada en mano y un compañero al lado, se adentraron en las casas. Todos, encontrando al menos un cadáver en cada casa.   
—Los Gigantes actúan rápido —murmuró Hogun mirando el cadáver de lo que parecía una mujer.  
Fandral asintió—. Pero nosotros debemos actuar mucho más rápido, vinimos a salvar vidas; y hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho muy bien —dijo firmemente mientras se giraba y salía de la casa.   
Al salir se encontró con uno de los guerreros, traía a un pequeño niño en brazos.  
—Hola, pequeño —dijo Fandral con voz suave.  
—¿Eres policía? —preguntó el niño frotando su mejilla con la manga, limpiándose los rastros de lágrimas. Fandral negó con la cabeza, sin saber que significaba esa palabra.  
—Soy Asgardianos, todos lo somos —dijo Fandral señalando a todos los guerreros a su al rededor.  
—¿Yo también? —preguntó el pequeño.  
—Si es lo que quieres —dijo Fandral acariciándole el cabello. El niño asintió—. Bien, pequeño Asgardiano, ¿te duele algo?   
—Nada, señor —contesto el pequeño mientras pedía que lo bajaran al suelo—. Solo quiero a mi mamá —pidió mirando a todos lados.  
—La vamos a buscar, no te preocupes —dijo Fandral haciendo una mueca.  
—Ella no está aquí, está en otra ciudad —dijo el pequeño tomando de la mano a Fandral —. Yo estaba con mi abuela, me dijo que me escondiera y ya no la volví a ver.   
Fandral apretó el agarre en su mano—. ¿Dónde estaba? —Le susurro al Asgardiano que lo había encontrado.  
—En una casa —señalo una de las casas de en frente—. Estaba bajo la cama —susurró. Fandral asintió, y con el pequeño de la mano, decidió que no era necesario que el revisara casas. Esperó hasta que todas las casas fueron revisadas, viendo que algunos guerreros llevaban niños, adultos o ancianos de la mano.  
—¡Amigos! —comenzó Fandral —. Pienso que es necesario crear una pequeña habitación para curar a los humanos que encontremos.  
Agradecieron mentalmente a Loki; que vio la necesidad de mandar un curandero especializado por cada cuatro guerreros. Rápidamente acondicionaron una de las casas para ser usada como enfermería. En cosa de minutos, los curanderos estaban atendiendo a los humanos.  
—¿Por qué los humanos no han mandado ejércitos? —preguntó Fandral a un hombre que recientemente se había curado.  
—No nos dio tiempo de informarle a nadie —contestó el hombre—. Fuimos atacados repentinamente, cuando nos dimos cuenta, ustedes habían llegado... acabamos de saber que esos monstruos ya no estaban. ¿Ustedes los ahuyentaron? —preguntó el hombre esperanzado.  
—No —contestó Fandral con honestidad—. Ya no estaban, creemos que se encuentran en otro pueblo...  
—¿Haciendo lo mismo que aquí? —preguntó otro hombre asustado. Fandral asintió.  
—Debemos llamar a las autoridades —dijo una mujer que estaba siendo curada.  
Fandral asintió—. Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible...   
***  
Loki estaba fascinado. Midgard era absolutamente diferente a Asgard.   
—Quiero que se separen —dijo Loki mirando a sus soldados. Estaban todos reunidos fuera de una tienda, los humanos, creyendo que eran un gran grupo de turistas, pasaban ignorando su presencia; todos metidos en sus propias vidas—. Yo, Lis, Bella y Byth, que también es un hechicero, comandaremos los grupos. Deben avisarnos de cualquier signo de magia que sientan —dijo señalando a los anteriormente nombrados. Byth, un Asgardiano de estatura promedio, asintió haciendo que su larga cabellera rubia se balanceara junto con el movimiento.  
—¿Yo no comandare un grupo? —preguntó Sif frunciendo el ceño.  
—Sif, tú no tienes magia para mandarnos una señal en el caso de que encuentras alguna pista —respondió Loki seriamente—. Pero acompañarás a Byth, que nunca ha comandado un ejército; solo recuerda que Byth está a cargo, no quiero escuchar reclamos sobre nada.  
Sif asintió. Todos comenzaron a unirse a sus líderes, y planeando juntarse en el medio día para comer algo, partieron en direcciones diferentes.  
***  
Fandral había llamado a la policía, diciendo que los Gigantes de hielo habían atacado el pueblo. Hasta había descrito a los Gigantes, pero luego de una regañada por la supuesta broma, los policías habían cortado la llamada.  
Fandral solo quería golpear su frente contra algo duro.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21.

Fandral había llamado a la policía, diciendo que los Gigantes de hielo habían atacado el pueblo. Hasta había descrito a los Gigantes, pero luego de una regañada por la supuesta broma, los policías habían cortado la llamada.  
Fandral solo quería golpear su frente contra algo duro.  
***  
Melanie corría con Josh a su lado. Melanie estaba herida, sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo.  
Melanie había matado uno de esos monstruos, pero seguían apareciendo. Estaban por todos lados. Enojados al ver a uno de los suyos en el suelo, derribado. Melanie estaba cansada de esconderse, de correr. Estaba agotada física y mentalmente.  
Melanie solo es una niña.   
Melanie no sabe porque le ha pasado esto a ella. Melanie era una buena hija; Melanie es una buena hermana; Melanie será una buena persona. Melanie solo quiere entender. Quiere dejar de correr. Quiere que alguien le ayude. Melanie no puede sola con su pequeño hermano de siete años. Melanie solo tiene trece años.   
Pararon de correr, congelados en su sitio. Habían llegado a un callejón sin salida, y detrás de ambos se alzaban dos Gigantes de hielo, dos enormes y atemorizantes Gigantes que sonreían de forma maliciosa.   
Los Gigantes de hielo comenzaron a caminar hacía Melanie y su hermano, que asustados no se atrevían a mover ni un solo musculo. Melanie observo a su alrededor, deseando encontrar algo que le permitiera salvar a su hermano, pero Melanie sabe que no tiene tanta suerte.  
Josh se aferró a su hermana con fuerza. Sentía mucho miedo, tanto como nunca en su vida. Josh sabe que si salen ilesos de esta, no dudara en ponerle un altar a su hermana. “Por la suerte que tiene”, piensa Josh lanzando una mirada rápida a su hermana. Josh podía ver que su hermana estaba asustada, podía sentirla tiritando a su lado; se aferró con más fuerza.  
Cuando los Gigantes estaban a solo un paso de ellos, Melanie y Josh aceptaron que no tenían donde más correr. Cerraron los ojos, fuertemente aferrados entre sí.  
No sintieron nada. Melanie esperaba sentir la dolorosa quemazón en cuanto los monstruos tocaran su piel, pero nada. Abrieron los ojos asustados, casi esperando ver los rostros azules a centímetros de los suyos, mirándolos con sonrisas macabras.   
Melanie grito aterrada. Frente a ella se encontraba un monstruo mucho más grande que las cosas azules, parecía ser una serpiente con siete cabezas, según pudo contar Melanie entre el estupor y la sorpresa. Melanie y Josh podían ver claramente los cuerpos azules bajo el cuerpo de la serpiente, cuyas siete cabezas miraban directamente a Melanie.   
—No temas —dijo una voz en la cabeza de Melanie. Melanie gritó—. No temas, no te haré daño —volvió a repetir la voz, y para probar su sinceridad, las siete cabezas se postraron sobre el suelo.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Melanie con la voz entrecortada. Miro hacía todos lados, buscando la fuente de la voz.  
—Soy Hyef —contestó la voz. Melanie no pudo evitar notar el ceceo presente en cada palabra.  
—Ese es un nombre extraño —murmuró Melanie mirando al rededor, aún estaba preocupada por los Gigantes.  
—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Josh con voz suave y ligeramente chillona. Josh no podía escuchar a Hyef.  
—No lo sé —dijo Melanie de forma simple.  
—Soy Hyef —repitió la voz. Melanie miro fijamente hacía la serpiente.  
—¿Puedes hablar? —preguntó Melanie insegura. Las siete cabezas de Hyef se movieron positivamente—. ¿En mi mente? —Nuevamente las cabezas se movieron, afirmando.   
—¿Hablas con la serpiente? —preguntó Josh admirado—. ¡Eres fantástica, Melanie! -exclamó sonriendo. Y con valentía y confianza hacía lo asombrosa que era su hermana al domesticar a una serpiente tan enorme, se acercó a Hyef; sin miedo, como solo un niño puede hacerlo luego de ser salvado de los monstruos azules por la misma serpiente que en esos momentos estaba acariciando.  
—¡Josh! —exclamó Melanie asustada.  
—No le haré daño, soy Hyef —repitió la voz, que ya estaba identificada como la serpiente.  
—¿Qué eres? —preguntó Melanie con cautela. Si bien se dio cuenta de que Hyef no estaba haciéndoles daño, sabía que podía ser una actuación.  
—Soy Hyef —repitió—. Soy un Hydra, soy tuya —aseguró Hyef bajando sus siete cabezas.   
—No eres mía —dijo Melanie completamente segura—. Recordaría si en algún momento te hubiera adoptado; tú no eres mi mascota -afirmó valientemente.  
—Melanie nunca ha tenido serpientes de mascota —dijo Josh mientras acariciaba una de las cabezas de Hyef; aunque no escuchaba a Hyef, entendía un poco la conversación gracias a que sí escuchaba a su hermana.   
Melanie no podía evitar estar nerviosa mientras veía el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano tan cerca de la gran mandíbula de Hyef.  
—No soy una mascota —contesto la voz ofendida, como si ser una mascota fuera un gran insulto—. Soy un Hydra. Soy tuya, tú eres mía -añadió.  
—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó Melanie ladeando la cabeza, confundida.  
—Yo te protegeré, y tú me protegerás a mí —contestó Hyef—, seremos un equipo. Yo no puedo hacerte daño, ni tú a mí.  
—¿Solo eres mía, y ya? --preguntó Melanie acercándose lentamente a Hyef.  
—No, debo darte la mordida, y podrás sentir el vínculo de pertenencia donde sea que estés —contestó Hyef.  
—¿Tienes que morderme? —preguntó Melanie deteniéndose en su lugar, su mano congelada centímetros antes de tocar una de las cabezas de Hyef.  
—Sí —contestó Hyef acercando su cabeza lentamente—. Pero no te hare daño. Yo no hago daño a mi niña, eres importante para mí.   
Melanie se estremeció al tocar la escamosa cabeza de Hyef, y dándose ánimos, comenzó a acariciarla.  
—Debemos irnos de aquí —murmuró Hyef en las cabezas de Melanie y Josh.  
—¿Vienen más de esas cosas? —preguntó Melanie, de forma instintiva acercándose a Hyef, en busca de protección.  
—Sí, hay muchos —contestó Hyef—. Pero ya se acerca la ayuda —aseguro. Una de sus cabezas moviéndose como si captara algo que Melanie ni Josh podían captar—. Ya vienen. Vamos a escondernos.   
Melanie y Josh observaron como Hyef se transformaba en una pequeña serpiente de una cabeza. Era diminuta comparada a su tamaño anterior.   
Hyef se acercó arrastrando todo su cuerpo, metiéndose entre las ropas de Melanie, reptando hasta enrollarse alrededor de su cuello.  
—Así no llamaremos la atención —dijo la voz de Hyef en las cabezas de Melanie y Josh—, escóndanse. Si nos encuentras, yo los protegeré.  
—La ayuda está en camino —murmuró Melanie recordando las palabras de Hyef—, la ayuda ya viene —comenzó a correr, seguida de Josh, hacía un lugar donde no fueran encontrados hasta que la tan esperada ayuda llegara.  
***  
Fandral había dejado a los humanos al cuidado de algunos guerreros. Hechiceros, en realidad los dejó al cuidado de Hechiceros.  
Fandral no podía dejar de pensar que Loki era un genio.   
Los hechiceros no van a las batallas. Los hechiceros no son admitidos. Algunos hechiceros ni siquiera dicen que son hechiceros, algunos mienten, y por lo mismo, se creía que en Asgard había pocas personas con ese poder, pero Loki los encontró, uno por uno, eran muchos, algunos estaban escondidos entre los mismos soldados, y eran buenos guerreros. Y Loki los trajo a la batalla. Les dijo a tocos y cada uno de los guerreros, que hechiceros irían en esta ocasión. Les dijo que eran tan importantes como un guerrero sin magia.  
Fandral está seguro de que Loki no se equivocó en su decisión, ya que luego de una clase de hechicería básica para los que no la habían usado nunca en su vida a pesar de tenerla, todos estaban listos. Y Fandral había aprovechado a los Hechiceros, y dejo a un par junto a los humanos. Obviamente dejo otros guerreros, por si los Gigantes llegaban nuevamente al pueblo, de cualquier forma, los hechiceros tenían la obligación de avisarles en cuanto ocurriera.  
Luego de haber dejado el pueblo atrás, Fandral corría junto a sus compañeros hacia lo que parecía ser otro pueblo desolado.   
Estaba todo en silencio. Fandral cerró los ojos, pensando que encontrarían otro pueblo devastado y tendrían que buscar sobrevivientes. Fandral había venido a salvar, no a buscar a los sobrevivientes. Fandral se sentía un poco inútil.  
—Amigos —comenzó Fandral —, tomen un compañero, y en parejas revisen todo el pueblo, como anteriormente hicimos, si encuentran humanos vivos tráiganlos con ustedes. Si ven Gigantes deberán avisarnos a todos —ordenó, y con un gesto, todos los guerreros se dispersaron rápidamente.  
Fandral iba con Hogun, estaban inspeccionando las calles cuando escucharon un ruido. Fandral no podía identificarlo. Corrieron buscando la fuente del ruido, que se escuchaba de forma constante. Al llegar pudieron observar a un humano que tiritando, sujetaba en ambas manos lo que parecía ser un arma, estaba apuntándole a un Gigante de hielo que se acercaba riendo.  
Fandral le hizo un gesto a Hogun, y se acercó corriendo. El Gigante era enorme, el más grande que Fandral hubiera visto en su vida. Se acercó por detrás, sin importarle que fuera deshonroso, pues lo que importaba ahora era salvar al humano. Clavo su espada en el tobillo del Gigante, haciéndolo caer al suelo entre gritos, y antes de que su piel se regenerara, antes de que volviera a levantarse, Fandral le enterró la espada en la nuca.  
Silencio, nuevamente el silencio.  
—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —murmuró el humano—. No hemos podido matarlo antes y tú...  
—A la cabeza, humano —respondió Fandral acercándose a él—. Si apuntas al cuerpo se regenera, las cabezas son vulnerables —aseguró. El humano solo pudo asentir con la cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?   
—Sí, gracias —respondió aún aturdido.  
Fandral asintió y agarrándolo del brazo, lo llevo con él.  
Se juntaron en el centro de la ciudad. Dos grupos habían encontrado Gigantes aparte de Hogun y Fandral, los dos grupos fueron los vencedores. Casi todos traían humanos con ellos.   
Uno de los hechiceros alzo la mano, y en su palma comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz.  
—¿Hola? —dijo una voz a través de la esfera.  
—Tenemos humanos, ¿pueden curarlos? —pregunto el hechicero.  
—Sí, mándenlos ahora —respondió otra voz a través de la esfera.  
El hechicero asintió, y haciéndoles seña a los demás hechiceros, rodearon a los humanos. La esfera voló hasta quedar suspendida sobre las cabezas de todos.  
—No teman —dijo uno de los hechiceros que rodeaban a los humanos heridos.  
—¿Que van a hacer? —preguntó Fandral desconcertado.  
—Vamos a enviarlos con el grupo de curación —explicó otro hechicero—. Bella nos enseñó a transportar personas, solo necesitamos la energía de varios hechiceros, y Gixius abrirá el portal desde el otro lado, dijo que los mandemos ahora —añadió señalando la esfera de luz que no paraba de flotar.  
—Estamos listos —aseguró una voz desde el otro lado de la esfera.  
Todos los hechiceros que se encontraban al rededor de los humanos comenzaron a murmurar, sincronizados los unos con los otros. Y en segundos, los humanos ya no estaban.  
—¡Ya llegaron! —exclamó la voz a través de la esfera.   
—Bien, avísanos de cualquier cosa que necesiten —Fue lo último que dijo el hechicero que había convocado la esfera, cortando la comunicación—. ¿Seguimos? —preguntó girando para mirar a los guerreros, que aturdidos por tal demostración de poder, no hacían nada.  
—¿Dónde dijiste que aprendiste...? —murmuró Fandral asombrado.  
—Fue una de las cosas... básicas, que nos enseñó Bella —explicó un hechicero que se encontraba junto a Fandral. Fandral solo asentir.  
—Sigamos, debemos ir al pueblo siguiente —dijo Fandral meneando la cabeza—. Esto fue más rápido que en el pueblo anterior...  
***  
Sif estaba que se subía por las paredes, Byth era horrible dando indicaciones, era malo dando órdenes, y era tan estúpido que ahora estaban perdidos. Sif no entiende cómo puede existir una persona con tan poco sentido de orientación.   
Todo había comenzado bien. Sif había dado un par de ordenes bien simples, como era el seguirla a ella en todo momento y guardar silencio; pero no, Byth tenía que hacerse el valiente y comenzar a decir que él era el líder, y había comenzado a dar indicaciones para seguir caminando, y ahora estaban perdidos.   
Sif estaba que se subía por las paredes. Si tan solo hubiera paredes cerca. Estaban en la nada, a las afueras de la ciudad, junto a los bosques, y los árboles, y los animales, y los no edificios enormes, y la no civilización.  
—¿Por qué sigues caminando hacia allá? —preguntó Sif señalando la nada—. La ciudad está hacia ese allá —agregó señalando hacia atrás.  
—Porque soy el líder —dijo Byth altaneramente.  
—Ya lo sabemos, ya deja de lucirte —pidió Sif enojada—. Pronto no quedará ningún líder a quien golpear…  
De pronto, Byth dejo de caminar, una enorme sonrisa formándose en su rostro. Byth comenzó a correr. Todos comenzaron a seguirlo.  
Ahora los que paraban congelados eran... todos. Frente a ellos se encontraba la civilización. Había enormes y hermosas casas.  
Sif miro su vestimenta, estropeada por caminar entre el bosque, los caminos desiguales, y las ramas mortales que la golpeaban al pasar. Sif miro la civilización, fijándose en que un camino pavimentado unía la gran ciudad con esa pequeña parte de civilización. Sif miro nuevamente por donde ellos llegaron, pensando en que podrían haber ahorrado mucho tiempo si caminaban directamente por la calle en vez de rodear el barrio por el bosque maligno.   
Sif quería golpear a Byth. Sif golpeo a Byth.   
—¡Ay! —reclamó Byth frotando su cabeza—. Todo fue un plan, todo fue un magnifico plan para llegar aquí. Encontramos a los fugitivos —explicó señalando una hermosa casa de tres pisos—, esa casa tiene magia, tanta que ni siquiera me deja acercarme —aseguró.  
—¡Entonces avísale a Loki! —exclamó Sif enojada.  
—Oh, tienes razón —dijo Byth asintiendo. En su mano comenzó a crearse una esfera de luz, y de ella salió la voz de Loki.  
—¿Encontraron algo?   
—Sí, señor —contestó Byth—. He encontrado la casa.  
—Mándanos las coordenadas, iremos en seguida —dijo Loki luego de un momento en silencio—. Y no te preocupes, yo les avisare a los demás.  
Byth asintió, olvidando que Loki no podía verlo, y corto la comunicación.  
—Vienen en camino —murmuró Sif aliviada—. Al fin podré deshacerme de ti —murmuró. Byth solo encogió los hombros, quitándole importancia.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22.

—Mándanos las coordenadas, iremos en seguida —dijo Loki luego de un momento en silencio—. Y no te preocupes, yo les avisare a los demás.  
Byth asintió, olvidando que Loki no podía verlo, y corto la comunicación.  
—Vienen en camino —murmuró Sif aliviada—. Al fin podré deshacerme de ti —murmuró. Byth solo encogió los hombros, quitándole importancia.  
***  
Fandral no podía estar más feliz que en esos momentos, ¡el pueblo al que llegaron tenía policía! Sí, Fandral ya sabe que es un policía. Y Ahora ellos podrían llamar refuerzos, y que los humanos vengan a ayudar con sus armas.  
Fandral también está feliz porque hay periodistas, aunque no está completamente seguro de lo que eso significa, Fandral solo sabe que le dirán a todo el mundo lo que está pasando ahí, y todos vendrán a ayudar; eso está muy bien para él.   
Con más ayuda, más rápido derrotaran a los Gigantes de hielo.  
***  
Dajne estaba tan enojada, que no podía pensar. Todos, absolutamente todos en ese cuartel, y en todos los demás, se encontraban viendo las noticias. Los Gigantes de hielo ya habían arrasado con al menos tres pueblos, y ellos ni enterados; no habían notificado el ataque, la policía no dijo nada, el gobierno no hizo nada, y ahora por las noticias se muestra el aviso de un comandante con ropajes extraños, hablando sobre pueblos que estaban siendo atacados.  
—Asgardianos —murmuró Dajne al identificar las ropas que portaba el comandante—. ¿Cómo es posible que gente de otro mundo sepa del ataqué antes que nosotros?   
—Tenemos a Heimdall —dijo una voz de forma burlona. Todos se giraron asombrados, encontrándose de frente con varias personas—. Heimdall lo ve todo —dijo la misma voz.  
—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste? —pregunto Dajne, su mano rápidamente desenfundando su arma, todas la imitaron.  
—Soy Loki —respondió el hombre cómodamente sentado sobre una mesa, sin importarle que todos le apuntaran con sus armas—. Entramos gracias a Bella —Señalo a una mujer, que alzo la mano mientras sonreía—. Y estamos aquí en busca de los fugitivos...  
—¿Vienes por nosotros? —preguntó Farbauti frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Quién los envió? ¿Fue Laufey? No parecen Gigantes de hielo, ¿son mercenarios?   
—No estamos aquí para matarlos —respondió Loki rodando los ojos—. Estamos aquí para ayudar...   
—Pero solo si estamos en el mismo equipo —interrumpió otro de los hombres que acompañaba a Loki.  
—Gracias, Byth —dijo Loki riendo—. Los ayudaremos, solo si estamos en el mismo bando, y para eso... nada de mentiras.  
Loki le hizo un gesto a Bella, quien se apresuró en alzar sus manos, apuntando hacia adelante. Todos aguardaron; los Asgardianos esperaban a que el hechizo terminara, los Midgardianos a que Bella hiciera algo para comenzar con los disparos.  
De repente todo se vio rodeado por una deslumbrante luz verde, que impedía ver con claridad. Como llego, la extraña luz se fue. Dajne, Farbauti, Helblind y Gylf estaban transformados en Gigantes de hielo.  
—Como lo sospeche —murmuró Loki asintiendo—. ¿Desertores? ¿Traidores? ¿Prisioneros en su propio mundo? ¿Qué son ustedes?   
—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? —preguntó Dajne poniéndose en guardia—. Mujer, ¿eres hechicera?   
—Puedo sentir una gran cantidad de magia saliendo de ella —afirmó Farbauti, e igual que su madre, se puso en guardia.  
—No revelaremos nada hasta saber de qué bando son; en estos momentos, nosotros tenemos la ventaja —aseguró Loki, y con un simple gesto les quito las armas a todos los agentes—. Si no quieren que comencemos algo desagradable... comiencen a hablar.  
—¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó Dajne aún en guardia. Ella y su hija eran hechiceras, estaba segura de poder defenderse correctamente, pero los humanos no hacen magia, los humanos son frágiles, sus agentes son frágiles; y no quería comenzar una pelea; no si sus agentes podrían correr riesgos innecesario; no si los extraños podrían ser de ayuda.  
—Como dije, es posible que estemos del mismo lado y... —Loki fue interrumpido.  
—Y solo digan porque escaparon de Jotunheim... —dijo Lis seriamente—. Es obvio que estamos del mismo lado, solo necesitamos algún seguro que nos diga que hacemos bien en poner nuestra confianza en ustedes.  
—Me perseguían a mí —comenzó Farbauti, sin quitar su postura en guardia—, fui prisionera de Laufey por... no importa, fue algo que sucedió hace muchos años... mi hijo y su amigo me ayudaron a escapar —dijo señalando a Helblind y a Gylf—. Y ellos nos han perseguido hasta aquí.  
—Como sospechaba Frigga —murmuró Lis acercándose a Loki—; Laufey los está calzando... por ahora tenemos un enemigo en común.  
Loki asintió, pensativo—. En ese caso debemos trabajar juntos. ¿Podemos ir a un lugar más...privado?  
Dajne asintió y guió a todos los Asgardianos hacia una habitación apartada—. Aquí podremos conversar en paz.  
Loki cerró los ojos por unos segundos, en cuanto los abrió, sonrió—. He interferido todas las cámaras, y bloqueado la habitación para que no puedan ni escuchar ni ver.  
—¿Con que derecho has hecho eso? —preguntó Farbauti frunciendo el ceño, estaba a punto de ponerse en guardia nuevamente.  
—Con el derecho de ser quien pone las reglas, de ser quien trajo el ejército, de ser... no lo sé, quizá el nuevo líder aquí —dijo Loki pensativamente.  
—¿Perdón? —habló Dajne asombrada—. ¿Quién eres?  
—Soy Loki, hijo de Odín... príncipe de Asgard —dijo presentándose correctamente, hasta hizo una exagerada reverencia—. Ya saben, Dios de las travesuras... o de las mentiras; dependiendo de la perspectiva. Han escuchado de mí, ¿verdad? Porque yo he escuchado un montón de cosas de ustedes, hasta le tenemos un nombre clave; los fugitivos... un nombre adecuado, ¿no?  
—Nuestros nombres no importan —desestimo Helblind, hablando por primera vez desde que los Asgardianos habían llegado—. Preferimos que quede en secreto por ahora, es seguridad —aseguró.  
Loki alzo sus hombros—. Eso no nos sirve a nosotros. Quiero estar completamente seguro de que no recibiremos una puñalada por la espalda.  
—Ya te contamos porque nos persiguen, mi hija fue prisionera y escapo, ¿no puedes confiar en nosotros sabiendo eso, que estamos en el mismo bando? —preguntó Dajne casi exasperada.  
—Lamentablemente para ustedes, no confió demasiado en las personas que han sido prisioneras... eso es algo, ¿cómo lo llaman? —Loki comenzó a pasear por la habitación. Segundos después paro su caminata, sonriendo—. ¡Ah, sí! Es algo sospechoso... y todavía más si no nos dices porque te tomaron prisionera...   
—Es algo personal —aseguró Farbauti mirando a Loki fijamente.  
—Comprendo —dijo Loki asintiendo—. Pero seremos equipo, seremos compañeros en esta batalla; y creo que el saber porque un ejército de Gigantes está matando humanos, es algo absolutamente necesario.  
Farbauti suspiró—. No puedo contártelo, lo siento. No es algo que... me guste recordar.  
Loki asintió, rodando los ojos, ya queriendo cambiar de tema.  
—¿Los ejércitos humanos están movilizándose? —pregunto Loki mirando a Dajne, quien parecía ser la líder allí.  
—Ahora comenzaron a moverse —dijo un hombre que venía recién entrando—. Nadie sabía que los Gigantes estaban aquí.  
—Y, ¿usted es? —preguntó Loki al recién llegado.  
—Soy Nick, el director —se presentó el hombre. Loki asintió.   
—Esperen un momento, habías cerrado para que nadie entrara, ¿no? —preguntó Helblind mirando a Loki.  
—No —contestó Loki sonriendo—. En realidad no hice nada... solo quería ver su reacción.  
—La actuación de hace un rato... ¿también querías ver nuestra reacción? —preguntó Dajne mirando a Loki, pensativa.  
—Oh, no, eso era una prueba —aseguró Loki—. Quería estar seguro de que mis hombres no corrían peligro.  
Silencio, todo estaba en silencio y no era cómodo. Todos estaban incomodos, a excepción de Loki, que no podía dejar de sonreír.  
—¿Pasamos? —preguntó Farbauti.  
—Sí —contestó Loki asintiendo con la cabeza—. Mejor de lo que hubiera pensado; aunque deben tener cuidado, no confíen con tanta facilidad. Estabas a punto de decirme porque eras prisionera, y si no me detengo, quizá me hubieras contado una gran cantidad de secretos... por suerte para ustedes no me interesan, si no ya les habría sacado todo lo que saben. Y claro, tenemos una batalla por ganar. El tiempo corre.  
—Ya me contacte con el gobierno; algunos ministros estarán llegando al atardecer, quieren conversar directamente con nosotros —aseguró Nick mirando a Loki, ya que a su parecer, Loki era el líder del ejército.  
—¿Quién viene? —preguntó Dajne frunciendo el ceño.  
—Los que saben de S.H.I.E.L.D, claro —contestó Nick como si fuera obvio—. Oh, y al parecer vendrá un hombre que sabe de nosotros, pero nunca nos ha visto.  
—¿Quién es? —preguntó Dajne interesada—. ¿Lo conocemos?  
—No —respondió Nick—, ni siquiera me dijeron su nombre...  
Dajne solo asintió—. Vamos, entonces, debemos hacer los preparativos para recibir a los ministros. Y Nick, prepara el ejército, por favor, en cuanto lleguen los ministros, mandaremos a nuestro ejército para unirse con el ejercito del gobierno.  
—Como ordene, jefa —murmuró Nick saliendo de la habitación.  
—Antes de salir —dijo Farbauti acercándose a la puerta—. ¿Podrías deshacer el hechizo? No quiero verme como Gigante cuando lleguen los gobernantes... —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada hacia Bella.  
—Cariño, no tienes ningún hechizo —afirmó Bella, que había permanecido en silencio mientras Loki conversaba con los fugitivos—. Yo solo anulé el que ustedes tenían. Oh, y al entrar al cuartel se cayeron todas las barreras de protección, había olvidado decirles —Bella sonrió de forma descarada.  
***  
El cuartel era un caos. Gente corriendo. Gente atareada. Gente armada. Gente. Mucha gente.   
Estaban a la espera del ejército gubernamental. Estaban a la espera de los ministros. El ejército preparado por Nick Fury estaba listo y esperando instrucciones.  
Todos los agentes con un cargo importante se encontraban allí, en la sala de reuniones. Se encontraban en silencio, cada uno repasando los temas e información que debían dar en la conversación pronta a comenzar.   
Todavía no habían tocado el tema importante; los Gigantes de hielo. Ninguno hablaba, quizá esperando a los ministros, quizá porque no tenían información importante, quizá... porque simplemente no era el momento.  
De repente la puerta se abrió de forma dramática, y de ella emergió Nick siendo seguido por varios hombres de traje.   
Todos los agentes comenzaron a saludar a los ministros que le eran conocidos. Loki se levantó, sorprendido.  
—No inventes... —murmuró. Frente a Loki se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje negro, como todos los ministros, estaba sonriendo—. Padre...


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23.

Todos los agentes comenzaron a saludar a los ministros que le eran conocidos. Loki se levantó, sorprendido.  
—No inventes... —murmuró. Frente a Loki se encontraba un hombre vestido con un traje negro, como todos los ministros, estaba sonriendo—. Padre...  
***  
Estaba sorprendido. Loki no sabía que pensar, frente a él estaba su padre, que había estado ausente por más de dos semanas.   
—Loki —dijo Odín abrazando a su hijo. Loki solo atinó a corresponderle el abrazo.  
—¿Qué... que haces aquí? —preguntó Loki sin salir de su estupor.  
—Estaba haciendo tratos aquí —explicó Odín sonriendo—. No podíamos dejar fuera ningún mundo. Estaba terminando un acuerdo aquí cuando la secretaría del secretario de gobierno nos habló para ver las... noticias; y vi a Fandral dar una... ¿cómo lo llaman? Oh, conferencia de prensa, sí, Fandral estaba notificándole a la población de un ataque de Gigantes, y supuse que si mis hombres estaban aquí, Frigga habría encomendado a alguien más aparte de Fandral para comandar al ejército, y como no podía ser Thor, pensé inmediatamente en ti. Vine esperando encontrarte —afirmó—. Sé que eres buen estratega, así que supuse que estarías aquí antes que en la batalla.   
Loki asintió, sin saber que más hacer—. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte —murmuró para sí mismo.  
—Comencemos con nuestros asuntos —dijo Nick parándose adelante de todos—. ¿Alguien que desee hablar primero? —preguntó.  
Alguien entre los ministros levanto la mano—. Nosotros ya hablamos, y llegamos a la triste conclusión de que no sabemos nada sobre estos seres.  
—Déjeme decirles que tenemos a cuatro personas que son expertas en el tema —dijo Nick señalando la puerta, por donde entró Dajne, Farbauti, Helblind y Gylf, los cuatro en silencio.  
Loki no pudo evitar reír por la exagerada entrada que había organizado Nick Fury.  
—¡Dajne! —exclamó Odín acercándose para abrazar a la mujer. Dajne sonrió con alegría.  
Todos los demás estaban en silenció, esperando a que terminaran de saludarse para comenzar la parte importante.  
—Como les decía —habló Nick en cuanto todos estuvieron en silencio—; ellos son Gigantes de hielo, pero no se asusten, están de nuestro lado —aseguró, pues como Dajne dijo en su momento, la confianza y honestidad es esencial—. Ellos son los que saben cómo derrotarlos.  
—Gracias, Nick —dijo Dajne asintiendo—. Como mi compañero les dijo...  
***  
Habían hablado, habían expuesto sus dudas, habían respondido toda duda. No habían llegado a una conclusión de la forma de matar a un Gigante de hielo.  
—No hay forma de matar Gigantes de hielo sin poner en riesgo a parte de nuestra población —aseguró Dajne—. Solo podremos matarlos con armas lo suficientemente fuertes y grandes para que no se regeneren.  
—¿Cómo es que esas cosas se regeneran? —preguntó uno de los agentes, cansado.  
—Es parte de su fisiología —contestó Dajne—. Está en sus células, que en cuanto hay daño, comienzan a curar rápidamente. Es como la curación de una herida humana, solo que mucho más rápido.   
—Por eso es difícil matarlos —asintió Farbauti.  
—Se equivocan —dijo Loki, que había permanecido en silencio mientras recolectaba información importante, que podría serle útil.  
—¿Perdón? —preguntó Farbauti asombrada.  
—Que están equivocadas —repitió Loki—. Los Gigantes de hielo no son... invencibles ni nada parecido.  
—Yo soy una de ellos —dijo Dajne meneando la cabeza—. Está claro que yo sabré más que tú sobre Gigantes.  
—Estás equivocada, otra vez —aseguró Loki con burla. Se levantó de su asiento y se paró frente a todos—. Verán, los Gigantes son de hielo, literalmente, y como tal, ocupan el frio para hacer que su curación sea más rápida, lo que debemos hacer, es usar el calor a nuestro favor.   
—¿Estás diciendo que una simple bala caliente servirá para matar un Gigante? —preguntó un ministro.  
Loki negó con la cabeza—. Ya he conocido las balas, y déjenme decirles que son muy pequeñas. Para los Gigantes, una bala es el equivalente de una aguja para los humanos. Con la diferencia de que las balas se mueven a gran velocidad y tienen una fuerza tal que... atraviesa huesos.   
—Entonces, ¿las balas sirven o no? —preguntó uno de los agentes, confundido.  
—Dejémoslo en un: quizá —respondió Loki alzando las manos—. Todo depende de a donde apunten las balas. Dije que eran demasiado pequeñas para matar un Gigante —Guardo silencio—, bien, no lo dije; pero lo son. Son tan pequeñas que la única solución es disparas en la cabeza o corazón. Y es posible que una sola bala no les haga nada.  
—¿Por qué en la cabeza y no otra parte? —preguntó Helblind desconcertado.  
—Porque son vulnerables —contestó Loki.  
—Existen balas grandes —añadió un agente llamado Roy.  
—Gracias. Como decía, todas las defensas de sus cuerpos están concentradas de cuello hacia abajo, dejando la cabeza sin protección —explicó Loki—. Por la misma razón, las balas, sean pequeñas... o grandes —añadió guiñándole un ojo al agente Roy—, ni siquiera harán efecto aunque quedaran incrustadas en el cuerpo de cuello hacia abajo; las balas ni siquiera lograrán traspasar la primera corteza del hielo, se necesitaría demasiada fuerza para llegar a los órganos. Y no olvidemos el hecho de que no pueden desangrarse...   
—¿Entonces las balas no sirven? —preguntó Farbauti cansada de rodeos.  
Loki pensó por un momento—. Las balas sirven en la cabeza, está desprotegida y traspasaran rápidamente. El calor sirve, también, para debilitarlos... —Pensó por un momento—. El corazón… sí, el corazón igual puede funcionar, es difícil traspasar la corteza, pero es efectivo. Los demás lugares del cuerpo son inútiles, no poseen órganos demasiado grandes, y jamás lograran llegar a uno de ellos.   
—¿Si disparamos en el estómago? —preguntó alguien entre todos, ni siquiera había alzado la mano, quizá con vergüenza por no haber entendido el gran discurso anterior..  
—Ahí no hay órganos que sean mortales para los Gigantes, si disparan en el estómago solo acabarán las balas. Y recuerden que no sangran, así que las balas ni siquiera le harán cosquillas.  
—¿Cómo es que sabes tanto? —preguntó Dajne con sospecha—. Ni siquiera nosotras sabíamos eso...  
—Mi pasatiempo favorito es matar Gigantes de hielo —aseguro seriamente, haciendo que sea imposible para todos determinar si mentía o no—. Y es obvio que ustedes no sabrían las debilidades de los Gigantes; sí, ustedes son Gigantes de hielo, pero puedo apostar que nunca se han peleado con uno, y con menos razón, nunca han matado a un Gigante. Yo lo he hecho, y lo he investigado por mi cuenta —Se encogió de hombros—, supuse que en algún momento, mi investigación serviría.  
Dajne solo pudo asentir.  
***  
—Eso fue asombroso —dijo Bella acercándose a Loki, luego de terminar la reunión.  
—Lo fue, totalmente —dijo Lis sintiendo—. ¡Eras el genio en esa conversación!  
Loki rió—. Solo dije lo poco que sabía...  
—No te hagas el humilde con nosotros —murmuró Lis rodando los ojos—. Que te conocemos lo suficiente como para asegurar que te gusta ser el centro de atención.  
—No me gusta —reclamó Loki, y tenía un discurso preparado, con un montón de argumentos sobre el porqué no le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero su padre se acercó a él—. Padre, estos son Lis y Bella. Chicos, este vejete es mi padre —Los presentó con una sonrisa.  
—Loki nos ha hablado mucho de usted, señor —dijo Bella sonriendo de forma descarada.  
—Es mentira —aseguró Loki. La sonrisa de Bella creció un poco más.  
—Me ha pillado, Loki nunca me ha hablado sobre usted —confesó Bella sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
—Veo que se te ha contagiado el extraño humor de mi hijo —dijo Odín riendo—. Por cierto, nunca los había visto por Asgard...  
—Luego te contare todo —aseguro Loki mientras veía a su padre asentir con la cabeza, de acuerdo.  
—Odín —dijo Dajne acercándose. Los cuatro; Lis, Bella, Loki y su padre, se giraron para mirar a los Gigantes de hielo, que tranquilamente se pararon junto a ellos, para hablar sobre la vida.  
—Disculpen, ¿cómo se conocen? —preguntó Loki en cuanto vio que Odín y Dajne se ponían a conversar como viejos amigos.  
—Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lamentablemente perdimos la comunicación en cuanto mi hija se casó —explicó Dajne sonriendo.  
—Oh, Dajne, querida —murmuró Odín con pesar—. Escuche lo de tu hija, lo siento.  
—Odín —dijo Dajne comenzando a reír—. Farbauti no está muerta.  
—¿Quién es Farbauti? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño, intentando recordar.  
—Mi hija —respondió Dajne mirando a Loki, luego giró la cabeza para fijar su mirada nuevamente en Odín—. De hecho, ni siquiera había escuchado de su supuesta muerte hasta que ella llego aquí.  
Odín estaba sorprendido—. Pero, Laufey dijo que había muerto... todos creímos que ese rumor era verídico, es decir, llego hasta Asgard.  
—No es verdad —dijo Farbauti, que había permanecido en silencio mientras su madre se reencontraba con un viejo amigo—. Soy Farbauti, por cierto —Se presentó, alzando la mano para saludar a Odín.   
—Con que ese era tu nombre —dijo Loki divertido—. ¿Qué relación tienes con Laufey? —preguntó con desconfianza.  
—Loki, hijo... —murmuró Odín con voz entrecortada—. Farbauti era la esposa de Laufey... la creímos muerta por muchos años.  
—No estaba muerta —dijo Farbauti rodando los ojos, sin notar la palidez que tomaba lugar en el rostro de Loki—. Me tomo prisionera por... —Se encogió de hombros—. Cosas que pasan.  
—¿Eres...? —Loki no podía hacer la pregunta correctamente. Tenía miedo de la respuesta.  
—Loki —murmuró Bella tomándolo de la mano.  
Loki miró a Farbauti. Fijándose en sus ojos, en sus labios, en sus mejillas, en su rostro. Cada rasgo de su piel le decía lo que él estaba sospechando. Estaba nervioso, sus ojos extrañamente más brillantes.  
—¿Por qué te tomó prisionera? —preguntó Loki, incapaz de mirar a alguien más—. ¡Dime!   
—Porque... —Farbauti no sabía qué hacer. No quería hablar sobre su pequeño en frente de un casi desconocido, pero ver a Loki así, cuando antes se mostró tan seguro, la asustaba—. Laufey estaba enojado. Mi... mi hijo no había nacido como él quería —confesó cerrando los ojos, sin llegar a ver la sorpresa plasmada en el rostro de Loki—. Mi hijo era pequeñito, con su piel... con su piel tan blanca y sus ojitos... —Farbauti estaba siendo sobrepasada por sus recuerdos, solo quería encerrarse y olvidar—, yo... yo solo quería a mi bebe, quería que estuviera conmigo, pero él se... él se lo llevo lejos; ni siquiera me dejo sostenerlo por mucho tiempo —Farbauti comenzó a llorar—. Laufey mato a mi pequeño bebe, tan pequeñito… —añadió con voz entrecortada, mientras intentaba limpiar sus lágrimas. Se quedó quieta, sorprendida. Loki la estaba abrazando, con fuerza.  
—Tranquila —murmuró Loki, su voz entrecortada y ronca, sus ojos sospechosamente brillantes—. Tranquila, Laufey no lo mato... Laufey no me mato.  
Farbauti comenzó a llorar, con más fuerza—. Debes estar bromeando —murmuró entre sollozos.  
Loki cerró los ojos, concentrándose, abrazando a Farbauti, su madre. Loki comenzó a pensar en ella, la madre que le fue arrebatada, la madre que sufrió su perdida, la madre que no tuvo oportunidad de conocer; hasta ahora. En cuanto abrió los ojos, éstos eran de color rojo, y su piel estaba azul. Se oyeron jadeos por todos lados.  
Farbauti se separó al sentir un enorme frío, en vez de la calidez que segundos antes la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Frente a ella había un sonriente Gigante de hielo, que segundos antes se veía como un Asgardiano.   
Farbauti no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24.

Farbauti se separó al sentir un enorme frío, en vez de la calidez que segundos antes la rodeaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Frente a ella había un sonriente Gigante de hielo, que segundos antes se veía como un Asgardiano.   
Farbauti no pudo evitar llorar nuevamente.  
***  
Farbauti estaba asombrada, confunda, pero sobretodo, estaba alegre. ¡Byleist estaba vivo! Loki, se recordó sonriendo. Farbauti no podía dejar de sonreír. Su pequeño estaba vivo, y se había convertido en una gran persona. Capaz de guiar ejércitos y dirigir, de forma perfecta, una reunión estratégica. Su pequeño era hermoso. Su pequeño era fuerte. Su pequeño era inteligente. Su pequeño era, simplemente, perfecto. Y Farbauti no podía dejar de observarlo.  
—¿Estas bien? —preguntó Loki en un murmullo. Estaban frente a frente, Loki transformado en Gigante de hielo, Farbauti con mirada de boba mientras admiraba a su hijo. Todos los demás chismosos, asombrados por el reencuentro  
—Sí —contestó Farbauti asintiendo—. Estoy tan feliz... Mis dos hijos están conmigo... Oh, ¡Helblind! —exclamó mirando alrededor, su hijo mayor estaba junto a ella, asombrado y emocionado de igual manera—. Loki, él es mi hijo Helblind, tu hermano. —dijo Farbauti riendo, sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo, sin poder creer que su hijo estaba parado frente a ella.  
—¿Puedo...? —preguntó Helblind sin poder terminar la pregunta. Loki asintió, sin estar seguro de que aceptaba.   
De repente, Loki se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Helblind. Loki abrió grande los ojos, sin saber qué hacer.   
—Helblind... —murmuró Loki incómodo.  
—Lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó Helblind al ver que hacía sentir incomodo a Loki—. Hermano... tengo tanto que contarte, debo enseñarte a cazar caribúes de hielo, y tigres congelados, lo pasaremos genial, debo enseñarte a conquistar chicas, yo era todo un casanova antes de... —Fue interrumpido.  
—Ya tengo a alguien —dijo Loki—. Y ya sé cazar, mi herma... Thor me enseño cuando era —Se encogió de hombros—, pequeño.  
—No te preocupes —murmuró Helblind sonriendo—. Me deje llevar, olvide que no eres un niño... soñé tantas veces con esto —admitió mientras, osadamente, abrazaba a Loki otra vez. Loki solo lo dejo, sin rechazar a su hermano. Hermano—. Tengo que decirle a Thor —murmuró para sí mismo.  
—Hola —dijo Bella sonriendo—. Te ves mejor de azul —aseguro guiñándole un ojo a Loki.  
—¿Es tu compañera de alcoba? —preguntó Helblind mirando a la mujer.  
Loki rió—. No, Bella es como mi hermana, ya sabes, jamás pensaría en un... hermano de esa forma —Loki sonrió nerviosamente, con sus pensamientos volcados completamente en Thor.  
—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Odín con la vista pegada en Bella.  
—Es mi magia —susurro para que solo su padre, su madre recién encontrada, su nuevo hermano y su nueva abuela escucharan—, como en; literalmente es mi magia —repitió guiñándole un ojo a su padre.  
—Como en; ¿salió de tu cuerpo? —preguntó Odín solo para estar segura.  
—Como si fuera mi hija, sí —afirmó Loki, en su rostro y plasmada de forma casi permanente, una sonrisa descarada, de apariencia similar a la que Bella portaba con superioridad.  
—Debes contarme cómo has hecho eso —pidió Farbauti admirando a Bella. Loki asintió.  
—¿Dónde está Lis? —preguntó Loki mirando a Bella.  
—¿Quién es Lis? ——preguntó Odín al tiempo que Bella alzaba sus hombros.  
—No sé —respondió Bella.  
—Es mi... ¿magia? —Se preguntó a sí mismo, sin saber correctamente como responder. Meneo la cabeza—. Ahora no es importante, debemos ganar esta batalla —aseguró—. No te preocupes, Farbauti; no dejaremos que Laufey te tenga otra vez —Loki se puso serio, su semblante adecuado para la ocasión; la actitud perfecta de un líder—. Bella, busca a Lis, es hora de ir con Fandral, las negociaciones han terminado.  
***  
El ejército estaba listo, estaba mezclado con militares del gobierno, agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D y guerreros Asgardianos. Estaba siendo liderado por Rudy, un comandante de la fuerza militar Estadounidense, como subcomandante se alzaba Joulh, un agente con un pasado muy oscuro que no está dispuesto a compartir, y que planea redimir en esta batalla. Y al final, no importándole ser nombrado de los últimos, se alzaba Loki como líder de su propio ejército.  
Estaban listos para ir a la batalla. Estaban listos para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros, a sus compatriotas, a sus amigos, a todos los que lo necesitasen.  
***  
Melanie estaba escondida junto a su hermano Josh. Ellos no estaban asustados. Ellos no tenían miedo. Ellos solo querían defender su vida, y con ello la de todos los demás.  
Hyef se encontraba enroscada al rededor del cuello de Melanie, en silencio, alerta.   
—Ya llegó la ayuda —Melanie escucho la voz de Hyef en su mente, haciendo que se ponga alerta, también. Melanie comenzó a escuchar, intentado determinar desde donde venían. En cuanto escucho los pasos, corrió agarrando la mano de su hermano. Corrió hacia los pasos y voces que se escuchaban al final del callejón. Corrió con sigilo pues no estaba segura de si lo que estaba escuchando eran los pasos de los buenos o de los malos.  
Asomó su cabeza, manteniendo a su hermano fuera del rango de visión. Asomó su cabeza y se encontró de frente con un hombre vestido con ropas extrañas y divertidas, con un hombre que la miraba sonriente, intentando tranquilizarla. Melanie se había encontrado con Fandral.  
—Hola, pequeña —dijo Fandral con voz suave—. Ven, puedo curarte, ¿estas herida?   
Melanie asintió con la cabeza, acercándose insegura, temiendo estar equivocada al confiar en el hombre que tan amablemente le había ofrecido ayuda.  
Fandral esperó pacientemente. Fandral espero hasta que Melanie estuvo a su lado para examinar cada herida de su cuerpo, Fandral hizo una mueca.  
—¿Te agarro uno de ellos? —preguntó al ver las quemaduras de hielo pintando y decorando el pequeño cuerpo de Melanie.  
Melanie negó con la cabeza—. Yo lo mate, por mamá y papá. Por Josh, yo lo mate —Melanie giró la cabeza, llamando a su hermano con un pequeño gesto.  
—Pudiste salir lastimada —dijo Fandral agachándose para quedar a la altura de Melanie.  
—Hubiera salido peor si no me defiendo —dijo Melanie seriamente. Fandral sonrió.  
—¿Él es tu hermano? —preguntó Fandral señalando a Josh, que se acercaba en silencio, con evidente timidez.  
Melanie asintió—. Su nombre es Josh.  
—Hola, Josh —dijo Fandral sonriendo—. Yo soy Fandral, y estoy aquí para ayudar.  
—Nosotros también —afirmó Josh—. Ya sabíamos que vendrían, mi hermana habló con la serpiente.  
—¿Hablas con la serpiente? —preguntó Fandral sonriendo divertido.  
—No —contestó Melanie negando con la cabeza, sus largos cabellos sueltos meciéndose junto al movimiento—. Yo habló con Hyef, es mía.  
—¿Hyef es tu serpiente? —preguntó Fandral levantándose y agarrando a ambos de la mano.  
—Hyef es mi Hydra —dijo Melanie señalando su cuello, donde se comenzó a asomar una pequeña cabeza de serpiente.  
Fandral abrió los ojos, asombrado—. Es una Hydra de verdad...  
—Sí, y es mía —respondió Melanie, su pecho hinchándose de orgullo.  
—¿Sabes que poseer una de ellas te hace alguien poderosa? —preguntó Fandral sonriendo.  
—No sabía —dijo Melanie pensativa—, entonces, ¿soy más poderosa ahora? ¿Puedo mantener a Josh a salvo? ¿Puedo derrotar a los monstruos? —preguntó de carrera .   
Fandral asintió—. Claro que sí, y nosotros cuidaremos de ambos, y derrotaremos a los monstruos, ¿está bien? —preguntó con voz suave.  
Melanie asintió, sonriendo.  
***  
—Loki… —comenzó Lis suavemente. Estaban de camino a la batalla. Estaban descansando, era de noche y estaban tomando un descanso. Todo el ejército estaba ahí, tomando guardias y aprovechando para dormir.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Loki adormilado.  
—Cuando volvamos… vas a entrenar, ¿no? —preguntó Lis, con la vista clavada en el suelo—. Vas a aprender a usar… mis ojos, ¿verdad?   
—Claro —respondió Loki—. ¿Cuál es el problema? —preguntó levantando la mirada.  
—Estaba pensando… siempre que despierto, hay una guerra —comentó Lis haciendo una mueca—. Pero es la primera vez que salgo de mi portador, es la primera vez que veo de cerca la magnitud de… una guerra. Y es horrible.  
—No te preocupes —dijo Loki sonriendo—. Terminará luego, y no te pasará nada, yo… nosotros no dejaremos que nada te pase —Se corrigió lanzándole una mirada a Bella, que dormía a su lado.  
—No tengo miedo por mí —dijo Lis con firmeza—, tengo miedo por ti, si algo te pasa… tú y Bella desaparecerán.  
—Tú también lo harás —comentó Loki seriamente.  
—Pero yo volveré a aparecer, siempre es igual —dijo Lis frustrado—. Mis portadores mueren, pero yo sigo despertando una y otra, y otra vez. No quiero que tú seas uno más… eres mi amigo.  
—Hey —dijo Loki sentándose junto a él—. Tú igual eres mi amigo, y no te sientas mal por algo que aún no ha pasado.   
Lis bufó—. Pero pasará.  
—No en un futuro próximo —rebatió Loki meneando la cabeza—. Tendrás Loki para muchos milenios más; estaré mucho más viejo que Padre de todo, y seguiré con mucha energía para molestar a Thor. Ambos… no, los tres molestaremos a Thor cuando este anciano y no pueda levantar el martillo, ¿está bien?   
—Bien.  
—Y ahora duérmete —ordenó Loki volviendo a acostarse—. Cuando lleguemos a Asgard, me encerrare a entrenar contigo… —murmuró antes de dormirse.  
Lis sonrió—. Gracias.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas!  
> Lamento la demora, de verdad, me había quedado sin computador, pero bueno, ya tengo otro, y ahora podre escribir tranquilamente (antes solo escribia por celular, y aun amiga corregíay subía los cap en amor-yaoi)  
> Ahora, subiretodos los capítulos que tengo acumlados, así que esten atentos ;)
> 
>  
> 
> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los que subiré hoy, para que los quelleguen tarde, sepan desdecual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 25.

 

—No en un futuro próximo —rebatió Loki meneando la cabeza—. Tendrás Loki para muchos milenios más; estaré mucho más viejo que Padre de todo, y seguiré con mucha energía para molestar a Thor. Ambos… no, los tres molestaremos a Thor cuando este anciano y no pueda levantar el martillo, ¿está bien?   
—Bien.  
—Y ahora duérmete —ordenó Loki volviendo a acostarse—. Cuando lleguemos a Asgard, me encerrare a entrenar contigo… —murmuró antes de dormirse.  
Lis sonrió—. Gracias.  
***  
Estaba todo listo, el ejército estaría llegando antes del amanecer.   
Loki se había comunicado con el equipo encargado de batallar, y estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba; sabía que los Gigantes de hielo no estaban presentes, y si lo estaban, no eran más de seis por ciudad; sabía que había muchas bajas, muchos heridos; también sabía que sus curanderos ya tendrían todo cubierto; y estaba completamente seguro que los Gigantes estaban esperando, al acecho, a que ellos se confiaran; sabía que estaban escondidos en una burda estrategia de combate.  
Loki no podía estar más satisfecho con su estrategia. Loki no podía dejar de estar feliz porque ese mismo día terminarían todo; antes de caer la noche, no habría Gigantes que derrotar, Loki estaba seguro de eso.  
Loki diseño la estrategia, después de todo.  
***  
Estratégicamente colocados, en puntos que fueran beneficiarios para todos, los soldados se movilizaban.  
Previamente habían creado un círculo. Cada equipo se encontraba alrededor de los pueblos, atentos a cualquier movimiento que captarán.   
Querían encerrar a los Gigantes de hielo dentro del círculo humano, acorralándolos a todos en el mismo lugar.  
Loki, intentando prevenir cualquier futuro altercado, había designado un equipo completo para el reconocimiento del perímetro; es decir, antes, mientras y después que los demás equipos se movilizaban como un gran circulo gigante, el equipo de reconocimiento debía asegurar los alrededores, debían asegurarse que no quedaran Gigantes fuera del círculo.   
No podían quedar Gigantes libres. No era una opción viable.  
***  
Fandral caminaba junto a Melanie y Josh, se dirigían hacia los pocos hechiceros que se encontraban en el lugar.  
—Necesito hablar con Loki—dijo Fandral sonriendo.  
El hechicero asintió, y concentrándose, coloco ambas manos sobre las orejas de Fandral.  
—¿Qué pasa, Fandral? —Se escuchó la voz de Loki a través de las manos del hechicero.  
—No sé qué hacer como con... ya sabes, lo que hablamos ayer por la noche —dijo Fandral en voz alta, olvidando momentáneamente que podía hablar en su mente.  
—La niña Hydra, sí —Se escuchó el murmullo de Loki, pensativo—. ¿Le dijiste que la llevarías a otro lugar más seguro?  
—Sí, Loki —dijo Fandral telepáticamente—. Se lo dije apenas me lo recomendaste, pero no funciona. Ella esta empeñada en salvar al mundo.  
—Explícale que es peligroso para ella y para Josh —dijo Loki con simpleza.  
—¡Que buena idea! —exclamó Fandral en su mente—. Oh, espera... ¡ya lo hice!   
—Oye... —comenzó Loki—. Eres más sarcástico en tu mente.  
—Loki...  
—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo—. Es solo que no entiendo para que me hablas si ya te he dicho que hacer.   
—Pero no funcionan —reclamó Fandral.  
—No es mi culpa —dijo Loki. Fandral lo imagino rodando los ojos—. Ya te dije todas mis ideas... intenta decirle que si no van a un lugar seguro, su hermano correrá peligro o algo así, yo me iría de inmediato si me dicen que Thor corre peligro.  
—Gracias, Loki —dijo Fandral suspirando.  
—No hay de que —contestó Loki—. Después de todo, eres mi segundo al mando.  
Fandral sonrió—. Y es un honor para mí.  
—Estaremos llegando temprano por la mañana —dijo Loki antes de que la comunicación se cortara.  
Fandral miró a Melanie, sonriendo.  
—Sabes, acabó de hablar con mi amigo y... —Fue interrumpido.  
—No —dijo Melanie con firmeza—. No me iré, ayudare a salvar a todos.  
—Pero, cariño... —Fandral guardo silencio—. Debes proteger a Josh y a ti misma antes que a los demás.   
—Puedo proteger a Josh y a todos a la vez —dijo Melanie confiada.  
—Yo lo sé —dijo Fandral sinceramente—. Confió en ti, y espero que confíes en mi cuando te digo que estarás más protegida fuera de aquí, ambos lo estarán.  
—¿Podre ayudar en ese otro lado? —preguntó Melanie insegura.  
Fandral asintió frenéticamente—. ¡Sí, por supuesto que sí, claro que sí! Te llevaré a un lugar donde puedas ayudar, ¡te llevaría donde quieras! Pero no puedes quedarte aquí, es peligroso.  
Melanie asintió, comprendiendo que no puede ayudar ahí sin que ella o Josh salgan lastimados.  
—Debes prometerme algo —dijo Melanie antes de que la llevarán al lugar seguro. Fandral asintió—. Me enseñarás a pelear... me llevarás contigo, a mí y a Josh, y nos enseñarás a pelear. Quiero defenderme sola, quiero aprender... —Melanie guardo silencio, esperando.  
—No puedo prometerte eso —dijo Fandral contrariado—. Ni siquiera sé si eso se puede hacer... debo preguntar a mi superior.  
—Al menos prométeme que lo intentaras —pidió Melanie mirando fijamente a Fandral.   
Fandral asintió—. Lo prometo.  
***  
Los Gigantes estaban siendo diezmados. Su pequeña estrategia de dividirse los había hecho blancos demasiado fáciles. No tenían forma de avisar a sus compañeros que los humanos hacían su contraataque, y todos comenzaron a caer de a poco.  
Uno por uno, los Gigantes caían al suelo, muertos.   
De vez en cuando, un humano gritaba su último aliento. Y cuando eso pasaba, sus compatriotas, en su honor, mataban a los Gigantes con mayor ahínco.   
Loki vio cono uno de sus hombres caía al suelo, sin vida. Loki vio cono uno de los suyos daba la vida por los humanos. Loki vio como un Asgardiano, con quien ni siquiera había hablado en su vida, daba la vida para que los frágiles humanos pudieran vivir un par de años más.   
Una larga vida por unos segundos. Eso significaba la vida de los humanos para absolutamente todos los Asgardianos; un segundo. Aun así, aquí estaban, dando sus vidas para que ellos vivieran.   
Loki, para honrar a su compatriota, a quién ni siquiera conocía, y a quién le hubiera gustado conocer, cerró los ojos, concentrándose.  
—¡No! —exclamó Lis corriendo hacia él. En sus brazos llevaba una gran arma humana que previamente había aprendido a usar—. Es peligroso... —aseguró llegando a su lado.  
Loki abrió un ojo—. Pero puedo salvar vidas... si no lo intento, me sentiré culpable toda mi vida; y será muy larga.  
—Ten cuidado —dijo Lis palmeando el hombro de Loki. Ambos vieron a Bella, que ágilmente derrotaba Gigante tras Gigante. Lis asintió, decidido—. Vamos a hacerlo —dijo segundos antes de desaparecer.  
Loki sonrió—. ¡Bella, cúbreme! —gritó, y en cuanto Bella se puso a su lado, en guardia, Loki cerró los ojos.   
Sí. Loki podía sentirlo. Calor. Un fuego que nace en su pecho y le hace pensar en Thor. Thor. Thor. Solo Thor. Siempre Thor. Loki pensó en Thor. Esperando por él. Anhelando por él. Deseándolo. Queriéndolo. Amándolo... Loki sintió su pecho contraerse, sentía tantas emociones que era casi abrumador. Loki abrió los ojos.  
Loki ya no veía con sus ojos; veía con los ojos del alma. Loki veía todo. Loki veía sentimientos. Loki no sentía, Loki veía. Loki veía el amor. Loki veía la tristeza. Loki veía la determinación. Loki veía absolutamente todo. Y era abrumador. Loki solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. No despertar en mucho tiempo. Despertar y que todo estuviera bien. Despertar y ver a Thor.  
Concéntrate. Concéntrate, Loki. Escuchó dentro de su mente. Loki no comprendía. Loki no estaba loco, ¿por qué escuchaba voces en su cabeza? Loki recordó. Lis. Los ojos...   
Las almas, Loki, las almas. Escuchó nuevamente. Y Loki comprendió.   
Todo de aclaró, de repente. En un segundo todo lo abrumaba, en un segundo todos los sentimientos de todas las personas a su alrededor eran suyos, los sentía como si fueran sus sentimientos; pero en otro segundo, cada sentimiento no era más que un cuadro en una pared. Loki los veía, pero no les tomaba atención.   
—Las almas —dijo Loki distraídamente. Y en efecto, veía muchas almas, en muchos colores.  
Loki se concentró en unas pocas, las frías. Las almas tan frías que era desagradable estar cerca de ellas. Almas tan diferente al alma de Thor.   
"¿Puedo tirar de ellas?", preguntó en su mente, siguiendo un impulso. Se imaginó a Lis sonriendo mientras asentía con la cabeza.   
Loki hizo amago de agarrar las almas, pero no podía. Loki comenzó a cansarse. Loki se estaba agotando. Loki se estaba desconcentrando nuevamente.  
De a una, Loki. Todas las almas es demasiado para ti. Nuevamente la voz en su cabeza. Loki comenzaba a quererla, siempre en su cabeza sería lindo, se dijo; siempre diciéndole que hacer y que no; que era correcto y que era correcto. Siempre ayudándolo. Siempre ordenándole que hacer.  
Segundos después de pensarlo, Loki quiso sacar la voz de su cabeza. Loki era libre. Loki quería ser libre. Como las aves. Sí, a Loki le gustan las aves. Loki comenzó a mirar las aves volar tranquilamente en el cielo.  
Concéntrate, Loki, estás perdiendo enfoque.  
Loki bufó. Loki estaba enfocado. No existía persona más enfocada que Loki. Loki tenía toda su atención en una mosca atrapada en la tela de una araña. Loki de verdad esperaba que la araña se apresurara y se la comiera. Loki quería ver como la araña se comía la mosca.  
Concéntrate, idiota. Loki frunció el ceño. Giró la cabeza, mirando a su alrededor. Estaba en medio de la batalla, rodeado de Gigantes de hielo. Loki lamentó su mala atención. Idiota, escucho la voz de Lis; y Loki no pudo hacer más que aceptarlo.   
Miro las almas, y aunque comenzó a cansarse, tiro de ellas fuertemente. Era eso, o morir. Y a Loki le gusta su vida.   
Quizá mueras igual; son muchas almas. La voz de Lis, tan amable en su mente. Y tan atrasada, también. Loki ya había jalado de todas las almas.  
Loki vio como todos los Gigantes a su alrededor caían al suelo, sin vida. Loki comenzó a perder el aliento. Todo se estaba volviendo borroso. Loki estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.  
Loki... fue lo último que escucho antes de que todo se volviera negro. Loki se había desmayado.  
***  
Abrió los ojos. Loki no comprendía. Se sentía cansado, todo su cuerpo a dolorido.   
Todo estaba en calma, ningún ruido se escuchaba. Loki estaba sobre una cama, era su cálida y suave cama, y Loki no entendía.  
—Lo lograste, Loki —Se escuchó una voz. Loki giro la cabeza, asombrado; Thor.   
—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
Thor rió—. ¿Así me recibes luego de mucho tiempo sin vernos?   
—Lo siento... —dijo Loki con cansancio—. Te extrañe...  
—Y yo a ti —dijo Thor acercándose a él.  
—¿Qué paso? —preguntó Loki.  
—Según Lis —comenzó Thor sentándose en la cama, junto a Loki—. Usaste Los ojos del alma y te sobrepasaste, derrotaste a todos los Gigantes tú solo... llevas una semana durmiendo.  
—¿Una semana? —preguntó Loki asombrado.  
—Ya me estabas preocupando —comentó Thor acercando su mano para acariciar el cabello de su hermano.  
—Entonces... ¿cómo llegue aquí? —preguntó Loki relajándose bajo el toque de Thor.  
—Oh... —Thor guardo silencio, pensando—. Te fui a buscar, estaba con Heimdall cuando padre llamó para abrir el portal... y afortunadamente me dejo pasar antes de que ustedes llegarán, sí, y te fui a buscar... estabas en brazos de padre; te agarre de inmediato y te traje aquí. Yo llegue primero; yo gane.  
Loki comenzó a reír, intentando ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo—. Thor, soy el Dios de la mentira; sé cuándo me mientes.   
—¡No es mentira! —dijo Thor sonrojándose.  
Loki solo sonrió—. Bien, ganaste. —Prefirió decir, sabiendo que su hermano no lo había ido a buscar, sabiendo que toda las historia era falsa.   
Loki decidió guardar silencio. Estar con Thor era suficiente victoria para él.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 26.

Loki comenzó a reír, intentando ignorar el dolor de su cuerpo—. Thor, soy el Dios de la mentira; sé cuándo me mientes.   
—¡No es mentira! —dijo Thor sonrojándose.  
Loki solo sonrió—. Bien, ganaste. —Prefirió decir, sabiendo que su hermano no lo había ido a buscar, sabiendo que toda la historia era falsa.   
Loki decidió guardar silencio. Estar con Thor era suficiente victoria para él.  
***  
—Hola —dijo Bella entrando a los aposentos de Loki. Thor había salido por un momento, dejando a Loki a solas.   
—¿Dónde está Lis? —preguntó Loki al ver que Bella no tenía a su guardaespaldas habitual.  
—Entró a tu cuerpo nuevamente —contestó sonriendo—. Estaba preocupado por tu recuperación y dijo que desde adentro puede ser de más ayuda.  
—¿Cómo? —preguntó Loki con extrañeza. Loki se hizo a un lado, dejando espacio para que Bella se acurrucara a su costado. Y Bella, obedientemente, se metió bajo las cobijas y se arropó tranquilamente.  
—No sé —respondió Bella, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre Loki—. Creo que tiene relación a sus poderes curativos…  
—¿Lis tiene poderes curativos? —preguntó Loki, desconcertado.  
—Claro que no —respondió Bella con voz adormilada.  
—¿Entonces qué…? —fue interrumpido.  
—¿Es que nunca te callas? —preguntó Bella luego de un bostezo—. Parece que dormir por una semana te ha dejado lleno de energías. Lamentablemente para ti, nosotros no hemos dormido tanto, y no tenemos energía acumulada.  
—No te preocupes —dijo Loki rodando los ojos—. En la noche acabaré toda la energía demás.  
—Pobre Thor —murmuró Bella escondiendo una sonrisa pícara. Loki sonrió de forma idéntica.  
Minutos después, cuando Thor volvió a entrar a la habitación, se encontró con Bella y Lis acurrucados a los lados de Loki. Thor sonrió mientras se acostaba detrás de Lis, y pasando su enorme brazo sobre todos hasta llegar al otro lado de la cama, tocando a Bella, se durmió.  
***  
Loki se había perdido de mucho. Lo supo al entrar al comedor y ver a más gente de la que debería haber en su mesa. Donde habitualmente solo se vería a Odín, Frigga, Thor y a él. En esos momentos, Loki puede ver de forma clara a su madre, y su otra madre, y sus dos hermanos, y su padre Odín, conversar como viejos amigos. Distraídamente notó a un par de niños junto a Fandral. También notó a Sif y al resto de los tres guerreros. De forma demasiado rápida para su aturdida mente que había decidido pasar una semana completa sin hacer nada; Loki notó que todos los soldados que lo acompañaron a Midgard se encontraban ahí, desayunando.  
A quien no vio fue a su abuela; Loki supuso acertadamente que Dajne se había quedado con los humanos.  
Loki caminó junto a Bella y Lis, que había estado a su lado cuando había despertado, y se sentó junto a Thor. Loki agarró la mano de Thor por debajo de la mesa, el momento no les duró demasiado; lo soltó en cuanto se dio cuenta del silencio en la sala.  
—¿Qué? —preguntó mirando a todos a su alrededor. Todas las miradas fijas en él.  
—¿Nos dirás qué ha pasado? —preguntó Odín en susurros, queriendo dejar la conversación para los más cercanos a Loki—. Nadie ha querido decirnos nada. Todos reclamando que quien debe informarnos de todo eres tú.  
Loki suspiró e igual de bajo que su padre, contestó—. En primer lugar, está el hecho de que soy portador de Los ojos del alma —comenzó mientras señalaba a Lis— que, como Bella, también salió de mi cuerpo. En segundo y último lugar, Thor es... —guardó silencio, girándose para sonreír hacia su hermano—. Thor es mi alma gemela, nacido por y para mí —La sonrisa de Loki no podía bajar, por nada.  
Todos conversaban tranquilamente, ignorando que a tan solo unos pasos se estaba revelando una gran información.  
—¿Alma gemela? —preguntó Odín, asombrado.  
—¿Los ojos del alma? —preguntó Farbauti, asombrada—. ¡Eso es genial, hijo!  
—Gracias, Farbauti —dijo Loki en susurros, sonriendo—. Y sí, padre; Thor es quien hace imposible la contaminación de mi alma... ya sabes, soy vulnerable cuando uso Los ojos del alma —La sonrisa de Loki creció.  
—¿Qué tan vulnerable? —murmuró Odín preocupado.  
—Tan vulnerable que podría volverme… malvado —aseguró Loki, mandándole una pequeña sonrisa a su madre, que lo regañaba con la mirada por estar mintiéndole a su padre de forma tan altanera—. Y podría ser aún más malvado que Laufey.  
—¿Estás mintiendo? —preguntó Odín entrecerrando los ojos.  
—Claro que no —respondió Loki como si estuviera ofendido—. Thor hace que todas las penurias que pudieran pasarle a este mundo por culpa mía, no sean más que parte de mi imaginación.  
—¿Te imaginas a ti mismo...? —Odín fue interrumpido.  
—Claro que no, padre —respondió Loki haciendo una mueca—. No me hagas imaginarme destruyendo mi hogar, es perturbador. —Odín rio.   
—Lo siento, lo siento —dijo Odín riendo—. Me ha tomado por sorpresa...  
Todos los que estaban escuchando la conversación, suspiraron aliviados al notar que ya se había apaciguado, y comenzaron a conversar tranquilamente.   
Farbauti, sintiéndose un poco como una desconocida en la vida de su hijo más pequeño, solo guardó silencio; por dentro feliz del poder que demostraba poseer su hijo. Para ella, eran como millones de bofetadas en la cara de Laufey.  
***  
—Loki —comenzó Fandral cuando ya iban por el postre. Loki levantó la mirada—. Quiero presentarte a Melanie, y su hermano Josh.  
Loki alzó una ceja—. ¿La niña...? —prefirió dejar su pregunta hasta ahí, no queriendo ofender a nadie.  
—Sí —contestó Fandral—. Quería pedirte permiso para traerla conmigo, pero... estabas desmayado —añadió—. Luego me encontré con mi rey Odín y me fue permitido tener su... ¿tutoría?   
Loki asintió—. Te felicito, ahora tienes dos hijos y no fue necesario tener esposa.  
—Pero lo mejor de tener hijos, luego de tener hijos, es tener esposa —aseguró Fandral riendo. Loki meneó la cabeza.  
—Lo mejor es disfrutar de la pareja lo más que puedas... —aseguró Loki lanzándole una mirada a Thor, haciéndolo reír—. Los hijos no te dejan disfrutar de un buen sexo.  
—¿Tú qué sabes de sexo? —preguntó Thor al oído de su hermano. Loki sonrió.  
—Oh, yo sé todo lo que debo saber —murmuró Loki divertido—. No me llaman el Dios del sexo por nada.  
Thor comenzó a reír—. ¡Loki, nadie te llama así!   
—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Loki, su risa llenando todo el salón—. Bella, ¿cómo me dicen todos?   
—Dios del sexo —aseguró Bella seriamente.  
—¡No es justo! —reclamó Thor sin dejar de reír—. Pregúntale a alguien con quien no tengas comunicación mental.  
—Bien —aceptó Loki rodando los ojos—. Padre, ¿cómo me dicen todos?   
—¿Es un juego? —preguntó Odín, entusiasmado—. Veamos... ¡El mentiroso!   
Loki frunció el ceño—. ¡Eso es cruel! —exclamó sintiendo a su hermano reír a su lado.  
—¡El bufón!   
—¡Padre! —exclamó Loki.  
—¡Pero siempre haces bromas y eres muy divertido! —dijo Odín intentando no reír.  
—Nadie me llama así —aseguró seriamente—. Y nadie lo hará.  
Luego de unos segundos de silencio, Loki sonrió.  
—Te llaman el Dios del sexo, ¿verdad? —Todos, absolutamente todos en la mesa miraron a la pequeña niña que había hablado. Frente a todas las miradas se encontraba Melanie.  
—¿Cómo demonios has hecho eso? —preguntó Thor asombrado.  
—Te lo digo; mi fama debe ser demasiado grande para que llegara hasta Midgard... —dijo Loki sonriendo. En su mente, agradeciéndole a Hyef el haberle hablado a Melanie.  
***  
Laufey estaba que se subía por las paredes.   
Los Gigantes que había mandado a Midgard no se habían reportado en más de dos días; algo extraño considerando que mandaban mensajes reportando su ubicación cada dos horas.  
Laufey estaba preocupado. Y a Laufey no le gusta estar preocupado.  
Justo en ese momento tocaron a la puerta. Con un gesto, sus sirvientes abrieron dando paso a dos Gigantes de hielo visiblemente apaleados. Si tuvieran sangre, estarían empapados.  
—¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó Laufey con voz dura.  
—Mi señor, los humanos no son tan débiles como creímos en un principio —explicó uno de los Gigantes—. Si bien, en un principio arrasamos con muchos pueblos, pronto llegaron los Asgardianos regando a cada pequeño e insignificante humano con mucha esperanza. Nos… nos masacraron, señor.  
—¡¿Cómo es posible que personas tan diminutas puedan hacer semejante daño en un fuerte Gigante de hielo?! —gritó Laufey, enojado.  
—Fueron los Asgardianos, mi rey —explicó el otro Gigante. Laufey asintió.  
—Siempre entrometiéndose —murmuró intentando calmarse. Laufey sabía que no sacaba nada enojándose con su pueblo, aparte de que los necesitaba vivos, Laufey ahora era un buen rey. Laufey prefirió dirigir su enojo y rabia a los que de verdad lo merecían; los Asgardianos.  
Laufey sabía perfectamente que lo único que necesitaba su pueblo para que todo comenzara a ir bien, era derrotar a Odín y su prepotente gente lo más pronto posible.  
***  
Loki sonreía.   
Había dejado a Bella y Lis en su cuarto. Con una orden de no salir, Loki no quería que ellos vieran la intimidad que se efectuaría en unos momentos, aunque fuera desde dentro de él. Loki no quería a nadie más que Thor y él presentes.  
Loki golpeó la puerta, y luego de escuchar la respuesta, Loki entró.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 27.

Loki entró.  
***  
Laufey estaba sonriendo. Estaba feliz.   
Laufey ya tenía un plan. Y no podía esperar para contarle a su pueblo, lo que quedaba de él luego del viaje a Midgard.   
Laufey estaba ansioso. Quería terminar luego con esa guerra. Quería derrotar a los malditos Asgardianos. Quería a su hijo de vuelta.   
Laufey solo quería ganar. Laufey solo quería triunfar y dejar un buen reino para que su hijo, luego de él, reinara.   
Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es de hacer que Helblind volviera junto a él.   
***  
Loki estaba caliente. Demasiado caliente. Loki sentía como si su cuerpo se calentaba donde su hermano tocaba.  
Thor paseaba sus manos por todo su cuerpo. Por su cuerpo desnudo. Sus manos agarraban y acariciaban donde pudieran; las manos de Loki hacían lo mismo. Ambos jugueteaban sobre el cuerpo del otro. Entre risas.   
Ambos habían olvidado sus ropajes en cuanto Loki había pisado la habitación. Ambos sabiendo lo que pasaría. Ambos totalmente de acuerdo. Ambos con demasiado entusiasmo.  
En silencio, Thor cubrió el cuerpo de Loki con el suyo. Llenando su rostro con pequeños y húmedos besos. Thor rompió el silencio.  
—Te quiero —murmuró con sinceridad, pensando en que era un buen momento para decirlo. Y pudo comprobarlo al ver la enorme sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de Loki.  
—Eso es obvio, bebe llorón. Tus ojos brillan cuando me miras —murmuró Loki sobre los labios de su hermano—. Debes quererme mucho para decirlo; creí que le tenías miedo a los sentimientos, y al compromiso —agregó Loki sonriendo con diversión.  
—Le temo más a tu temperamento —confesó Thor, sus manos viajando hacia el sur—. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si prefiero estar soltero antes que estar en una relación contigo? —preguntó. Sus manos apoderándose de la erección de Loki.  
—Te hubiera cortado tu pequeño pene… —dijo Loki agarrando la erección de su hermano y apretó, sonriendo—. Ya sabes, para que no pudieras usarlo jamás —agregó lanzándole una mirada rápida a la pobre erección que estaba siendo maltratada. Thor gimió con necesidad.  
—No hubieras tenido con qué jugar —murmuró Thor entre jadeos, deseando ser tocado.  
Loki sonrió, y apiadándose de su hermano, aflojó el agarre sobre su erección. Loki comenzó a acariciar la erección, moviendo su mano con soltura, como muchas veces había hecho con su propia polla.   
—Tienes razón —afirmó Loki—. Nada sería lo mismo sin mi pequeño Thor.  
—Loki —reclamó Thor entre gemidos.  
—Thor —repitió Loki con burla. Thor ya no pudo hablar, demasiado ensimismado en su placer.  
Thor escondió el rostro en el cuello de su hermano, buscando silenciar sus gemidos. Sus manos viajaron al trasero de Loki, y de forma lenta, sus dedos fueron más profundo, más íntimo.  
Loki jadeó, su aliento cortándose de forma breve, sobrepasado por lo que estaba sintiendo. Se movió, buscando más contacto de esos dedos traviesos que no hacían más que juguetear con su cuerpo.  
—Thor —gimió Loki al sentir a Thor metiendo uno de sus dedos en su interior.  
—Está bien, está bien —murmuró Thor besando la mejilla de su hermano—. Dios, Loki...  
—¿Se siente bien? —preguntó Loki, su aliento entrecortado—. Yo me siento muy bien, demasiado bien.  
—Se siente bien —aceptó Thor asintiendo—. Se sentirá mejor en un momento —aseguró agregando otro dedo; buscando hacer sentir bien a su hermano.   
Loki movió su cuerpo, deseando sentir los dedos de su hermano hurgando en su interior. Buscando más contacto. Desesperado por sentir más de ese delicioso placer que Thor le hacía sentir.  
Ambos estaban ensimismados. Sus pensamientos completamente volcados en el otro. Deseando enloquecer al otro, de placer, de felicidad, de amor.   
Querían darle al otro, todo lo que pudieran dar. Querían entregarse totalmente. Por eso, segundos luego de sacar sus dedos, Thor agarró su erección y la acercó a la entrada de Loki.  
Loki cerró los ojos, queriendo sentir la erección de Thor mientras entraba centímetro a centímetro en su cuerpo.   
Loki se aferró a los hombros de su hermano; Thor se aferró a las caderas de Loki, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas. Ambos jadeaban, ambos aferrados al otro.  
Loki chilló, Thor había tocado algo dentro de él que le hacía soltar gritillos de placer. Le hacía querer gemir el nombre de su hermano. Y Thor seguía golpeando ese algo dentro de él. Y seguía, y seguía. Y Loki solo podía gemir el nombre de su hermano.  
Hasta que todo acabó. Fue como una pequeña explosión. Repentina. En un momento estaba recibiendo embestida tras embestida; y en otro estaba eyaculando sobre el pecho de Thor. Thor lo hizo dentro de su hermano.  
Se miraron, jadeantes, sonrientes.  
—Ya sabes... —Loki rompió el silencio con voz entrecortada—. Yo también te quiero.  
Thor rio—. Eso es obvio; te brillan los ojos cada vez que me ves. —Loki también rio.  
***  
Thor abrió los ojos, sonriendo al ver a Loki durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. Thor hizo una mueca, Loki estaba babeando su piel.  
Bajó las manos, acariciando la cálida piel que se encontraba a su alcance. Las dejó sobre el trasero de Loki, sonriendo al escucharlo suspirar.  
De forma traviesa, Thor pellizcó una de las nalgas de su hermano, riendo al escuchar su quejido, sonriendo con cariño al verlo acomodarse entre sus brazos; como si junto a él estuviera seguro de todos los pellizcos en el culo que pudieran darle.   
Thor admiró a su hermano. Embobado miró como Loki frotaba el rostro contra su pecho, no queriendo ser despertado.  
Con un pequeño beso en la frente, Thor se acomodó para seguir durmiendo. Deseando no salir nunca de la cama. Deseando no separarse de Loki. No pronto.  
Según Thor, desde esa noche Loki le pertenecía. Y según Loki, Thor le pertenecía por igual. De forma simple; Thor es de Loki, y Loki es de Thor.   
Son perfectos juntos. Ellos son almas gemelas.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo28.

Son perfectos juntos. Ellos son almas gemelas.  
***  
Loki corría, apresurado. No estaba siendo perseguido. Loki estaba retrasado.  
Loki estaba llegando tarde a una fiesta en su honor. Donde él era el protagonista. Donde él sería el principal alabado. Donde todos le felicitarían por sus estrategias en Midgard. Y Loki está retrasado porque el idiota de su alma gemela había olvidado despertarlo.  
—¿Por qué Thor es mi alma gemela? Me dejó dormir en el día más importante de mi vida. Thor no merece ser llamado alma gemela —refunfuñó Loki mientras caminaba—. Siempre sonriendo, aunque estropee algo, siempre está sonriendo... con su enorme sonrisa, y sus lindos dientes blancos... con sus feos dientes blancos —Loki hizo una mueca—. Sus horribles dientes blancos... no, amarillos, sus horribles dientes amarillos. Thor no es una buena alma gemela, es un alma gemela malvada —reclamó. Loki estaba a punto de llegar al salón—. Odio llegar tarde. Bella me contagió su manía en contra de los retrasos y Thor lo sabía, y aun así me dejó dormir...  
—¡Loki! —exclamó Thor saliendo del salón—. Ahora te iba a despertar —Sonrisas, sonrisas, eso es Thor, solo sonrisas—. ¿Cómo has dormido?   
—Bien —respondió Loki sonriendo—. Perfectamente. Como un bebé. Casi ni me despierto...  
— ¡Genial! —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Quería que descansaras luego de nuestra noche —movió las cejas de forma sugerente. Loki rodó los ojos.  
—Sí, qué noche... —aceptó Loki—. Y me dejaste dormir por una noche que sucedió hace dos... noches.  
—¡Es que te dejé tan cansado! —aseguró Thor riendo.  
—Lo hiciste adrede, ¿verdad? —preguntó Loki entrecerrando los ojos. La sonrisa de Thor se hizo más grande—. ¿Por qué fue? —preguntó.  
—¡Tú me dejaste dormir cuando debía ir a la conferencia del concejo!  
—Ellos son feos, malolientes y malvados —aseguró Loki, asintiendo—. Y te sobre esfuerzan.  
—Padre es parte del concejo —dijo Thor entrecerrando los ojos como anteriormente lo había hecho su hermano—. Yo soy parte del concejo —alzó una ceja.  
—Como dije; feos y malolientes —repitió Loki con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
—Y ¿malvados? —preguntó Thor mientras que traviesamente acorralaba a Loki contra una pared, besándole una mejilla.  
—Y malvados, sí —aceptó Loki dejándose hacer. Thor agarró la cadera de su hermano, acercándolo a su cuerpo y uniendo sus crecientes erecciones. Ambos silenciaron sus gemidos en los labios del otro—. Por cierto... —comentó alejando sus labios—. Sigo enojado.  
Loki se separó completamente y, balanceando las caderas de forma exagerada, se adentró en el salón.  
***  
¡Era su fiesta! Y, a pesar de la tardanza del principal festejado, la fiesta era todo un éxito. Todos bailaban al ritmo de la música que tocaba un grupo profesional en una esquina del salón. Todos reían, alegres; felices por despedir a los que no pudieron volver; mucho más que felices por los que sí lo lograron.  
Y, en medio de esa danza, Loki observaba a su hermano bailar junto a Bella. Loki se reía, divertido, mientras admiraba los enormes pies de Thor aplastando los pequeños de Bella. Loki rio a carcajadas al ver como Bella, enojada, empujaba a su hermano luego de un último pisotón.  
Loki negó con la cabeza, y levantándose, caminó hacia Bella.  
Ambos, Loki y Bella, rápidamente comenzaron a bailar. Sus movimientos conectados como si fueran uno; y, en esencia, lo eran. Eran un solo cuerpo moviéndose con sincronización. El otro era una simple extensión de sus cuerpos.  
Eran la pareja con más fluidez en la pista. Estaban en su propio mundo, apropiándose del salón como si fueran los únicos presentes. Como si a ellos perteneciese.  
La música comenzó a bajar. Lenta y armoniosamente. La alegre canción estaba llegando a su fin.  
Loki, fijándose en los demás bailarines, rio al ver a Lis y Thor pisándose mutuamente.  
***  
Laufey estaba frente a sus Gigantes. Listo para anunciar su plan, listo para gritar las órdenes.  
—Gigantes —exclamó—. Los Asgardianos nos han quitado mucho...  
Los Gigantes gritaron, enojados contra aquellos que no estaban para defenderse, contra los Asgardianos.  
—Nos han quitado la gloria —habló Laufey con voz firme—. Nos quitaron el poder. ¡Nos lo arrebataron, pero nosotros lo tomaremos de vuelta! —gritó ganándose muchas alabanzas—. Quedamos pocos de nosotros... nuevamente los Asgardianos se entrometieron en nuestro destino y, de paso, mataron a nuestros hermanos. Pero no se preocupen, tengo un plan —confesó, sonriendo.   
En ese momento Utehí se acercó a Laufey, lentamente, arrastrando su extenso cuerpo por el suelo. Laufey, sabiendo lo que debía hacer, se agachó quedando de rodillas, listo para lo que venía. Suspirando para darse ánimos, alzó el brazo. Laufey recibió una mordida en la muñeca.  
Estaba hecho; Utehí pertenecía a Laufey, Laufey pertenecía a Utehí.  
—Mi Utehí… —murmuró Laufey, sobándose la muñeca—. Queridos Gigantes… junto a mi pequeña mascota, ¡reinaremos los nueve mundos! —gritó—. Y comenzaremos con Asgard.  
Todos gritaron, emocionados y entusiastas; sedientos de venganza.  
***  
Laufey sabía que no estaban preparados para simplemente partir hacia Asgard. Laufey sabía que eran pocos y, que a pesar del entusiasmo, todos estaban tristes por la partida de sus camaradas, de sus amigos.   
Laufey debía hacer algo para calmarlos; después de todo, Laufey no quiere distracciones en la batalla.  
Y Laufey ya sabía cómo mantenerlos ocupados.  
***  
Farbauti estaba sonriendo. Podía ver a sus dos hijos bailando juntos en la pista de baile.   
Farbauti estaba segura de que ambos habían nacido para moverse junto al otro; como los mejores hermanos del mundo.  
Farbauti sonrió al ver a Loki separarse y caminar hacia Thor. Farbauti solo puede estar feliz de que su pequeño hijo no estuviera solo. Que tuviera a alguien a su lado cuando ella no pudo estar.  
A pesar de todo lo que le ha pasado; Farbauti no puede evitar sentirse privilegiada.  
***  
Los Gigantes estaban entrenando.   
Laufey quería alejarlos, por un momento, de la realidad; de la guerra que se avecinaba.   
Quería que disfrutaran de un buen combate, sin verdadero esfuerzo ni presión. Sin que deban estar, continuamente, con miedo a morir.  
Simplemente disfrutar de la compañía de los Gigantes que aún quedan allí.  
Laufey sonrió, acercándose a dos Gigantes que se golpeaban mutuamente. En las manos de ambos Gigantes se podía apreciar el gran tamaño de sus dedos; como si se hubieran alargado a consciencia simplemente para volverse más letales.   
Los dedos eran puntiagudos, perfectos para desgarrar carne en un simple movimiento. Y Laufey no podía sentir más que satisfacción al verlos.   
Eran perfectos. Diez cuchillos filosos en lugar de cada dedo.   
Laufey miró con diversión, uno de los Gigantes había enterrado todos los dedos en los hombros de su compañero. Laufey, sabiendo que ambos estarían sin lesiones al terminar el día —gracias a la regeneración que produce el hielo—, se permitió reír al ver a uno de sus subordinados caer al suelo.   
Segundos después, volvía a levantarse, con una sonrisa de júbilo en el rostro. Y, solo con eso, Laufey supo que hizo bien.  
Su pueblo estaba disfrutando del momento antes de la tormenta. Y Laufey haría que esa calma durara después del diluvio que les caería encima.  
Laufey estaba decidido, Laufey quería que todos aquellos que actuaron contra su pueblo pagaran con sangre; quería que todos ellos sufrieran la derrota a manos de los suyos; Laufey quería hacerlos pagar y Laufey lo haría pues, según él, quien tiene la mayor determinación, ganará la guerra.   
***  
Laufey estaba pensativo. Ideando e imaginando, en su mente, cada escenario donde él saldría victorioso. Laufey se veía a la perfección, imponente sobre una alfombra de cráneos. Entre sus manos y colgando de los cabellos se encontraba la cabeza de Odín. Y, detrás de él, estaba el trono de Asgard.   
Laufey, rey de los nueve mundos. Sí, le gustaba el título. Era un buen nombre para el futuro rey de todo, el futuro Dios supremo.   
Laufey sonrió por el sueño que esperaba, se convertiría en realidad.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 29.

Laufey sonrió por el sueño que esperaba, se convertiría en realidad.  
***  
Al día siguiente, cuando todos estaban extendidos sobre sus camas, cansados por la extensa fiesta, Loki abrió los ojos.   
Se sentía caliente, pero no de excitación. Giró la cabeza, queriendo saber la fuente de ese calor abrumador.  
No pudo hacer más que suspirar. A su alrededor se encontraba Thor, con sus enormes extremidades aferradas a su cuerpo; detrás de su hermano, Loki pudo divisar a Bella, durmiendo con una de sus largas piernas alrededor de la cadera de Thor; y Lis, que a su lado se aferraba a su brazo. Sí, estaba entre Thor y Lis, caliente, y Loki solo pudo suspirar.  
Cuando pudo moverse, sin que los bellos durmientes comenzaran a gruñir como animales enojados, Loki salió de la cama.   
Loki comenzó a vestirse, simplemente porque quería hacerlo, y salió de la habitación.  
Caminó y caminó, sin saber qué hacer. Solo quería caminar; Loki quería un momento a solas.   
Estaba a todo momento con alguien pegado a su culo, y no es que le molestara verdaderamente, solo necesitaba una mañana para sí mismo.   
Quería un momento para recordar quién era. No el Loki que podía dirigir un ejército, ni el Loki que tenía a Thor como alma gemela, ni siquiera el Loki que encontró a una madre que no sabía que estaba perdida. Loki quería una mañana sin preocupaciones, tranquila, para recordar al Loki solitario que casi acepta un trato con Laufey, que estaba dispuesto a vender a su pueblo por un poco de reconocimiento. Loki no quería olvidarlo ni negarlo.  
Loki no quería negar lo que fue antes de tenerlo todo, porque es lo que le recuerda que es privilegiado; que no siempre fue este personaje querido por todos; que todo puede estropearse con una alarmante facilidad.   
Loki ni siquiera recuerda el momento en que todo comenzó a ir bien, el momento en que todos dejaron de verlo como un extraño en su propia casa y pasó a ser un hechicero reconocido por todos, a dirigir ejércitos, a tener fiestas en su honor.   
Loki ni siquiera sabía cómo paso de un punto a otro. Pero a Loki no le importaba. Sin importar el momento en que comenzó, Loki lo disfrutaría mientras durase y, de ser por él, sería eterno.  
Metido en sus pensamientos, Loki no había notado su llegada al campo de entrenamiento, pero sí se percató de lo vacío que este se encontraba.  
Loki se paró en medio, inhalando. En segundos comenzó a formarse una persona frente a él, Loki sonrió, acababa de crear un muñeco contra el que pelear, y tenía un gran parecido con su hermano.  
Loki frunció el ceño, pensativo. En realidad no quería entrenar usando la fuerza, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo nuevo. Además, estaba seguro de que no sería un buen entrenamiento si usaba la magia contra un contrincante creado por magia.   
Loki miró a la mala copia de Thor, distraído. Miró su mano, formando un puño. Miró el rostro del falso Thor. Miró su puño. Al falso Thor. Su puño. A Thor.  
Loki entrecerró los ojos, sopesando las consecuencias y, en cuanto notó que no habría ninguna, pues las copias hechas por magia no suelen quejarse, Loki lanzó el puño, golpeando el rostro de Thor.  
Loki sonrió.  
***  
—Loki, ¿no te advertí sobre golpear personas inocentes? —preguntó Thor mirando a su hermano. Loki quitó la mirada del ensangrentado Thor falso y la fijó en su hermano, que se encontraba apoyado en las entradas del campo de entrenamiento, con una pose descarada, como quien sabe de sus atributos y no tiene problemas en mostrárselos al mundo. Thor alzó una ceja. Loki golpeó el rostro del falso Thor, otra vez.  
—Siempre quise golpear tu engreído rostro —confesó Loki sonriendo—. Pero como tu belleza recae únicamente en tu rostro... —se encogió de hombros—. Preferí golpear a una muy mala copia, porque, hermano; no pienso besarte si tu rostro está hinchado, o peor, es feo.  
—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Thor, frunciendo el ceño—. Él ni siquiera se parece a mí, ¡yo me habría defendido!  
—¿Crees que el resultado sería diferente si en vez de a él, te hubiera golpeado a ti? —preguntó Loki sonriendo con diversión—. Porque yo creo que no.  
—¿Podrías, por favor, desaparecer a mi doble? Me está dando urticaria —comentó Thor haciendo una mueca.  
Loki alzó sus hombros y, con un pequeño ademán, Thor falso desapareció.  
—Hace mucho que no peleamos, hermano —comentó Loki de repente, cortando el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos.  
—Hemos estado demasiado... ocupados —dijo Thor coincidiendo con su hermano—. Con Midgard, tu madre, Laufey... casi no ha habido tiempo para entrenar.  
Loki asintió, en su rostro formándose una sonrisa alegre.  
Thor no alcanzó a hacer nada; en un segundo Loki estaba frente a él; en el otro, había desaparecido; en el siguiente, Loki estaba sobre la espalda de Thor.  
—Punto para mí —dijo Loki, acercando sus labios al oído de Thor.  
Thor, en respuesta, se giró rápidamente, golpeando el rostro de Loki con el puño fuertemente cerrado. Loki cayó a un lado, no esperando ese movimiento.  
—Punto para Thor —dijo Thor sonriendo.   
Loki rodó los ojos, y atacó.   
***  
Pararon de golpearse mutuamente por el simple hecho de escuchar risas cerca de ellos. Thor y Loki giraron sus cabezas, fijándolas en Lis y Bella.  
—Ustedes sigan —demandó Bella, haciendo un ademán con la mano—. Hemos estado aquí el tiempo suficiente como para saber que solo es una excusa para tocarse.   
—No es cierto, estamos entrenando —afirmó Loki con una mueca.  
—Lo que deberías hacer, en vez de dejarte golpear por tu hermano —Loki miró a Lis, ofendido—, es entrenar conmigo.  
Loki alzó los hombros—. Bien.   
***  
Paz. Loki sentía paz. Ya no se sentía abrumado. Solo paz.  
Loki podía recordar a Lis diciendo que sería diferente; que luego de usar el poder contra un verdadero oponente, sería mucho más fácil controlarlo; que ya no habría nada nublando sus pensamientos.  
Loki podía recordar, también, a Lis advirtiéndole que esos entrenamientos solo servirían para 'familiarizarse' con el poder ya que, después de todo, entre ellos no había ningún enemigo al que derrotar.   
Así que por eso, Loki solo sentía paz. No había enemigos a su alrededor, Loki no podía sentir ninguna amenaza.   
Miró a su alrededor, simplemente sintiendo, maravillándose de todo lo que le estaba llegando. Loki sonrió.  
—Sal de ahí —murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que la persona que se escondía detrás de una de las paredes, escuchara. Frente a las asombradas miradas de Thor y Bella, Melanie asomó su cabeza.  
—Hola...  
—¿Qué deseas, pequeña mortal? —preguntó Loki sonriendo, sintiéndose bien consigo mismo y con el resto del mundo. "Un sentimiento curioso", pensó Loki mientras admiraba el aura verdoso que rodeaba a la niña.   
Loki frunció el ceño, el color le parecía familiar.   
Descúbrelo, Loki.   
Miró a Bella, a Melanie, y luego a Bella, otra vez; no, su magia no tenía el mismo tono de verde.  
Descubre por qué te es tan familiar.  
Loki quería hacer callar a Lis, solo lo estaba desconcentrando. Siguió pensando. Loki quería, no; Loki necesitaba saber de dónde provenía el color.  
Era algo casi instintivo. Como si el poder dentro de él no quisiera dejar ninguna incógnita, en ningún lado.  
Giró la cabeza, pensativo, en silencio. Seguía sin ver un aura parecida a la de Melanie, pero seguía pareciéndole familiar.  
De repente, y como por descuido, Hyef asomó su cabeza, su cuerpo convertido en una pequeña serpiente, enroscada alrededor del cuello de Melanie.  
Y Loki entendió.   
Loki no sabría decir con exactitud si era parte del destino o una simple coincidencia; pero, al igual que su historia con Thor, Loki prefiere pensar en el destino. Hyef, o más específicamente la piel de Hyef, es exactamente igual que el alma de Melanie.  
Sí, Loki prefiere culpar al destino; es mucho más misterioso que simple coincidencia.  
Luego de notar el parecido entre Hyef y Melanie, Loki sonrió.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)

Capítulo 30.

Sí, Loki prefiere culpar al destino; es mucho más misterioso que simple coincidencia.  
Luego de notar el parecido entre Hyef y Melanie, Loki sonrió.  
***  
Todos, absolutamente todos los entrenamientos con Lis se trataban de identificar.   
Debía identificar el objeto que Loki sentía, pero no veía; y, luego de unos días, Loki pudo notar la diferencia entre un animal y una persona lo suficientemente lejos como para ser difícil de sentir.  
Y Loki, aburrido del mismo entrenamiento todos los días, le puso un alto; aunque “solo por un momento”, según él.  
Así que ahora se encontraba en posición de combate, esperando que su contrincante hiciera un movimiento. Y, frente a él, se encontraba Melanie.  
Ambos se encontraban en posición de combate, esperando a que el otro se moviera. Alrededor de ambos, Fandral, Volstagg, Bella y Thor, miraban interesados el primer combate de entrenamiento de Melanie.  
Fandral admiró a Melanie con orgullo plasmado en la mirada, la vio correr con la espada de madera, directamente hacia Loki. Y Loki, que tenía prohibido hacer magia en esa pelea, no pudo hacer más que cubrir el golpe con una espada similar a la de Melanie.  
Golpes. Estocadas. Más golpes. Muchas más estocadas. Sus cuerpos se movían por instinto. Loki, siguiendo el ritmo de Melanie, golpeaba con suavidad y se movía con lentitud con el fin de que la pelea se viera lo más equilibrada posible.  
Se miraron, jadeantes. Ambos alzaron sus espadas, y siguieron.  
Melanie estaba cansada. Llevaban mucho tiempo de pie, golpeándose. Terminó de repente, tal como había comenzado. Melanie se hallaba en el suelo, la espada de Loki presionada contra su cuello.  
—Gané —dijo Loki retirando la espada de madera, y extendió su brazo para levantar a Melanie del suelo.   
Se escucharon aplausos. Ambos giraron la cabeza, viendo que sus espectadores se acercaban a ellos.  
—Debo decir —comenzó Fandral llegando junto a Melanie—, que fuiste la mejor en esa pelea. No importa que Loki haya ganado, él siempre hace trampa —confesó guiñándole un ojo. Melanie rio. Loki bufó.  
—¿Un descanso y seguimos? —preguntó Thor—. Me gustaría pelear contra la pequeña Melanie, ha demostrado ser una gran guerrera. La mejor que he visto.  
—Que Sif no te escuche —murmuró Fandral riendo.   
—Ella diría lo mismo —dijo Loki alzando sus hombros—. ¿Vamos a comer algo? Muero de sed.  
***  
Laufey entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo. Frente a él, un Gigante caído, derrotado.   
—Bien, Bristyl, olvida que soy el Rey, y me derrotaras —dijo Laufey poniéndose en posición de combate, esperando. En cuanto Bristyl se levantó, la pelea se reanudó.  
Mientras Laufey y Bristyl entrenaban, detrás de ellos lo hacían muchos más.  
Muchos, muchos más; entrenando; combatiendo. Todos preparándose.  
***  
Thor estaba frente a Bella. Entrenando.  
Y era ingenuo pensar, por un pequeño momento, que él podría salir victorioso cuando ella tenía millones de trucos, sabía montones de hechizos, y guardaba muchos as bajo las mangas.   
Así que el que Thor estuviera en el suelo era algo que todos esperaban.   
Lo que nadie esperaba, era que Thor usará su cerebro y pensará.   
Thor se movió, rodando por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo, y usando sus fuertes brazos se impulsó, levantándose en segundos. Y aprovechando la sorpresa de Bella, Thor la golpeo con su martillo. Fuerte. Con un solo golpe la mando al suelo.   
Sí, nadie se lo esperaba.  
***  
Melanie, con su espada de madera, no dejaba de golpear a Josh.  
Y Josh, con una espada de madera igual a la de Melanie, solo atinaba a cubrirse.   
—¡Ya no me gusta este juego! —reclamó Josh tirando su espada al suelo.  
—¡No es un juego, sucio Gigante! —gritó Melanie—. ¡Esto es la guerra!   
—Yo no quiero ser el malvado —reclamó Josh—. ¿Puedo ser el héroe?  
—Bien —aceptó Melanie alzando la espada—. ¡Muere, torpe y debil héroe!  
—No, ¡los buenls siempre ganan! —dijo Josh al recibir un ligero golpe.  
—Pero ganan con su destreza, inteligencia y valentía —dijo Melanie—. Los malvados no se rinden jamás, ¿verdad, Fandral?  
—Por supuesto que no —dijo Fandral riendo—. Nadie se rinden; de eso se trata, de que todos peleen hasta el final para obtener la victoria.  
—¿Pero quien ganaría? ¿Los buenos o los malos? —dijo Melanie frunciendo los labios.  
—En realidad, no sé porque piensan que los malos siempre pierden... —dijo Fandral, una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro—. Después de todo, ambos bandos tienen las mismas posibilidades de ganar o de perder.  
—En la tierra habían películas sobre héroes, y los buenos siempre ganaban —dijo Josh mirando a Fandral.  
—Pues aquí no hay ni buenos ni malos —dijo Fandral—. Solo dos bandos diferentes... no comprendo porque uno de ellos debe estar mal.  
—Es que los malos siempre quieren destruir el mundo —dijo Melanie dejando la espada en el suelo.  
—¿Por qué? —preguntó Fandral asombrado—. ¿Cómo reinarán un mundo destruido?  
—¿Por qué querrían reinar? —preguntó Melanie mucho más confundida que Fandral.  
—No tiene sentido querer ir a una guerra si no es para defender o apropiar un territorio; después de todo, los buenos y los malos viven en el mismo mundo, no deberían quererlo destruido, ¿dónde vivirían? No es lógico... tu mundo es tan extraño.  
—Asgard lo es más —rebatió Josh—. En todo debe haber un bueno, y un malo; y los buenos siempre ganan.  
—Eso no puede ser verdad; en este momento tú eres el bueno, y perderás ante tu hermana, la malvada —afirmó Fandral meneando la cabeza con pesar—. A no ser que te esfuerces un montón.  
Josh refunfuño, no del todo de acuerdo con tener que esforzarse para salir victorioso; después de todo, él es el bueno, y los buenos siempre ganan.  
Y al final del día, en lo único en lo que pudieron estar de acuerdo fue en que ambos mundos, Asgard y Midgard, era extraños. Y por supuesto, que los buenos también pueden perder.  
—No me gusta este juego —repitió Josh levantándose del suelo.  
***  
—No usaré los ojos contra ustedes —repitió Loki cruzándose de brazos—. Si les quitó el alma me castigarán de por vida.   
—¡Debes entrenar! —afirmó Bella alzando los brazos.  
—Puedo entrenar con magia —rebatió Loki mirando a todos enfrente de él—. Hagamos un todos contra todos, y ya.  
Todos aceptaron, y entre risas, comenzaron a entrenar, otra vez.  
Sin saberlo, ambos ejércitos estaban preparándose para lo mismo; la guerra.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12-09-2015... les pondré fecha a todos los capítulos que subiré hoy, para los que lleguen tarde sepan de cual comenzar ;)
> 
> Bien, este es el último, pero como dije, tengo compu nuevo, así que estare pronto por aquí ;) no volveran a pasar tanos meses jujuju
> 
> Gracias, y comenten.

Capítulo 31.

Todos aceptaron y, entre risas, comenzaron a entrenar otra vez.  
Sin saberlo, ambos ejércitos estaban preparándose para lo mismo: la guerra.  
***  
—Padre —dijo Thor anunciando su llegada, y con él la de Loki, y con Loki la de Bella, y con Bella la de Lis.  
—¿Qué pasa, Thor? —preguntó alzando la mirada.  
—Es que hemos tomado una decisión —aseguró Thor. Odín guardó silencio, esperando—. Hemos decidido ir a pelear a Jotunheim... —terminó con una ligera pizca de inseguridad.  
—No.  
—¿Qué? Pero... —Thor ni siquiera sabía qué responder a eso. Su mirada viajó hacia Loki. Loki bufó.  
—Padre, yo... —Loki fue interrumpido.  
—No.  
—Pero, padre...   
—No.  
—¡Ni siquiera sabes qué iba a decir! —exclamó Loki rápidamente, sabiendo que si no lo decía rápido, no alcanzaría a decirlo todo antes de que su padre volviera a interrumpirlo.  
—Ibas a proponer ir a Jotunheim —dijo Odín suspirando—. Y no puedo permitir que lo piensen, siquiera.  
—Ya lo hicimos —intervino Thor rodando los ojos—. Y llegamos a la conclusión de que estamos preparados, debemos ir y tomarlos por sorpresa antes de que ellos lleguen aquí; es mucho mejor destrozar su pueblo que destrozar el nuestro.  
—Ya veo —murmuró Odín—. Pero tal como nosotros nos preparamos, los Gigantes de hielo lo hacen por igual. Como dije desde un principio, debemos ser pacientes, los Gigantes no nos han atacado directamente.  
—Lo dices como si los Gigantes fueran a olvidar la guerra —murmuró Loki meneando la cabeza—. ¿Olvidas que Laufey me ofreció un trato? Porque yo no lo hago. ¿Olvidas que Laufey atacó Midgard solo para buscar a Farbauti? Porque ella no lo olvida, ni Melanie, ni Josh, ni los que perdieron familiares en esa batalla.  
—¡Pero esa batalla no fue nada! —exclamó Odín suspirando—. Lo hiciste muy bien liderando, pero solo era una misión de extracción, ni siquiera habían pensado que nosotros nos presentaríamos y ayudaríamos a los Midgardianos. Loki, no tenemos ventaja en esta guerra. Ustedes no han vivido una, solo han vivido y experimentado guerrillas menores, no guerras.   
—Padre... —murmuró Thor sin saber qué decir.  
—En ese caso, solo debemos seguir como hasta ahora —dijo Loki haciendo una mueca—. Solo debemos entrenar, y prepararnos para cuando se presenten aquí.  
—Se me irá la poca paciencia que tengo —comentó Thor bufando, no estaba para nada de acuerdo con ese plan.  
—Como dije, no podemos atacar aún —dijo Odín mirando a sus hijos—. Sería imprudente. Un error demasiado común en un recién coronado, pero en un anciano con una extensa experiencia como la mía... sería una verdadera estupidez. Y si contamos con el hecho de que tenemos más ventaja en nuestro mundo, sabiendo todas las manías que tiene nuestra tierra, conociendo cada escondite o punto clave; es mucho más probable obtener una victoria aquí. Así que un ataque sorpresa a una tierra con la que no estamos familiarizados está absolutamente prohibido.  
—Y, ¿una destrucción masiva? —preguntó Loki como última opción—. He leído, en los viejos libros de la ya casi olvidada biblioteca, que el puente Byfrost puede...   
—No, Loki —dijo Odín negando con la cabeza—. ¿Qué pasará con los inocentes? ¿Con los Gigantes que no desean una guerra? ¿Con los que están obligados a presenciar la muerte de sus pares por culpa de una persona egoísta?  
—Bien, no destrucción masiva —dijo Loki con aburrimiento—. Ni ataque sorpresa.   
—Busca otra diversión —los despidió Odín con un pequeño gesto—. Ahora váyanse.  
En silencio, quizá un poco decepcionado por la negativa de su padre, Loki dejó el salón junto a su hermano.  
***  
—¡Vamos! —exclamó Loki entre risas—. Todos están ocupados entrenando, no notaran que no estamos.   
—Loki —murmuró Thor. Sus labios presionando los labios de su hermano.  
—Vamos —repitió—. Hace días que no hacemos algo más que entrenar —Una de sus manos comenzó a pasearse por sobre su estómago—. Hace días que no hacemos algo divertido —Sus labios se movieron hasta posarse sobre el cuello de Thor, donde dejó besos, y más caricias con distracción.  
Estaban a un costado de los campos de entrenamiento. Frente a todos los que giraran la cabeza. Frente a todos los que quisieran mirar.  
Pero no podían tomarle importancia a ese pequeño hecho, menos aun cuando una de las manos de Loki se escabulló dentro del pantalón de Thor, agarrando su erección con firmeza. Mucho menos cuando los gemidos de Thor golpeaban su oído. Su cálido aliento frotando su piel. No, el hecho de que estuvieran prácticamente a la vista de todos no era para nada importante.  
Y en cuanto notaron una carcajada pasar junto a ellos, se separaron, entre risas. Divertidos. Felices.   
Y en cuanto notaron que la carcajada no era por su exhibicionismo, se tomaron de las manos y corrieron a una habitación.  
***  
—Hola, pequeños —saludó Fandral a sus pequeños niños adoptados, Josh y Melanie.   
Los niños estaban jugando en el jardín, sin simular una guerra, solo un simple juego, con risas, y diversión. Fandral venía de una colosal derrota a manos de la 'Gran Diosa guerrera Sif', como ella se había llamado a sí misma mientras se mantenía de pie, imponente, mirando los labios de Fandral, que permanecían unidos al suelo.  
—He estado pensando —continuó Fandral luego de recibir su saludo correspondiente—. Y le he comentado al Rey, que por cierto, está muy de acuerdo... como sea, creo que sería bueno para ustedes, visitar Midgard por un par de días.  
—¿Nos abandonas? —preguntó Melanie, su voz firme y sin inseguridades.  
—Claro que no, ustedes me hacen muy feliz —admitió Fandral—. Pero creo que les haría muy bien averiguar sobre sus familiares; volvimos con tanta rapidez debido al desmayo de Loki, y a nuestra victoria, que no tuvimos tiempo para averiguar sobre sus antecedentes familiares. Y creo que ha llegado la hora de hacerse cargo de esas cosas.  
—Creo que es una buena idea —asintió Melanie—. Para olvidar por un momento la tensión de una guerra.  
Fandral asintió y, decidido en obtener el permiso de su rey, dejó a sus pequeños jugando en el jardín.  
En poco tiempo llegó al salón, donde normalmente Odín pasaba sus tardes. Golpeó la puerta, esperando el llamado para poder entrar.  
—Adelante —Se escuchó.  
Fandral miró a su Rey. Imponente sobre el gran trono de Asgard.  
—Mi rey —saludó, agachándose. Una de sus rodillas tocando el suelo. Su mirada baja. Con evidente respeto—. Lamento interrumpir sus obligaciones.   
—No hay problema —desestimó Odín con un gesto—. ¿Para qué has solicitado mi presencia?  
—Quiero viajar a Midgard, señor —respondió Fandral con firmeza, su rodilla aún apoyada sobre el piso—. Creo que es hora de que Melanie y Josh busquen familiares.  
—Ya veo —murmuró Odín—. Sí, es buena idea alejar a los niños de la guerra, por un momento...  
—¿Qué? —preguntó Fandral con desconcierto.  
—Estoy suponiendo que quieres traerlos contigo cuando vuelvas —explicó. Fandral asintió.  
—Sí, me gustaría eso —dijo—. Me gustaría que eligieran vivir aquí; pero usted sabe, majestad, la familia se elige primero.  
Odín asintió—. Espero que les vaya bien.  
Con un simple "gracias", Fandral dejó la habitación.  
***  
Loki se sentó junto a Farbauti, en silencio. Estaban solos en un pequeño salón para tomar el té. Ellos no estaban tomando té. No hacían nada más que mirar hacia los jardines, en silencio, simplemente disfrutando del lindo día, de la tranquilidad que se podía encontrar en ese lado del castillo y, por supuesto, disfrutando de su compañía.  
En silencio. Todo en silencio. Como si no tuvieran nada que decir, o tuvieran demasiado y no supieran como expresarlo.   
Loki levantó una mano, el primer gran movimiento que había hecho en un mucho rato. Segundos después, una muchacha se acercó a la mesa; también en silencio, como si supiera que ese momento no debía ser interrumpido.  
—Dos tés, por favor —Fue lo único que expresó. La muchacha asintió y se alejó.   
El silencio no volvió a ser perturbado hasta que la muchacha volvió llevando una bandeja. El sonido de la loza chocando entre sí, y contra la mesa, fue lo único que contrarrestó el cómodo silencio.  
En segundos, la muchacha había dejado la habitación, dejando a madre e hijo en privacidad.   
—Siempre... —comenzó Loki luego de unos minutos, estirándose hacia la mesa para agarrar su taza de té. Farbauti giró la cabeza, fijando su roja mirada en su hijo—. Siempre he querido preguntarte algo...  
—Ahora puedes hacerlo, hijo —contesto Farbauti dando un sorbo a su propia taza—. Este es el momento para preguntar todo lo que queramos saber sobre nosotros.  
—Quiero saber cómo es Jotunheim —murmuró, la mirada fija en sus manos, frente a él, que se aferraban a la taza con fuerza—. Tengo... tengo unas enormes ganas de saber sobre... sobre lo que pudo ser mi hogar.  
Farbauti asintió, comprendiendo—. Hace frío —comentó. Loki sonrió.  
—Lo supuse.  
—Jotunheim es... En realidad no es frío —Farbauti se corrigió—. Es... es perfecto, o lo era, al menos; cuando no vivía en una cárcel —alzó los hombros, quitándole importancia—. Es hermoso, ¿sabes? A pesar de ser de hielo, la temperatura es perfecta para nosotros. Y cuando el sol de la mañana golpea los picos de hielo que rodean el castillo, no te imaginas lo hermoso que se ve. O el sol del mediodía. O el de la tarde. Mi preferido era cuando el sol se escondía, y el cielo se teñía de rosado, y de rojo, y amarillo... y todos los colores se reflejaban en los hielos, como si fuera mágico. Y los bosques... en los bosques no hay hielo, por muy extraño que parezca todo... En los bosques se puede encontrar zonas verdes, muy lindas y coloridas. En los bosques siempre hay nieve contrarrestando el verde de los árboles, pero siempre, siempre, con armonía —guardó silencio, recordando.  
—Me hubiera gustado conocerlo —musitó Loki—. Se oye como un gran lugar.  
—Lo es —confirmó Helblind con voz suave, acercándose a ellos—. Y lo conocerás.  
Loki alzó una ceja, interrogante.  
—Lo hemos hablado —comenzó Farbauti con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro—. Cuando ganemos esta absurda guerra, porque es obvio que ganaremos, Jotunheim necesitará un rey.  
—¿Yo? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Porque si es así, es una mala idea.  
Helblind rio—. No, madre habla de mí.  
—Oh, ¡oh! ¡Es una muy buena idea! —dijo Loki cuando comprendió toda la idea—. Haríamos una verdadera tregua, una alianza entre ambos mundos, ¡es perfecto!   
—No más guerras, no más estrés, no más estupidez —enumeró Helblind riendo.  
—La estupidez seguiría igual —confesó Loki, como si fuera un gran secreto que no debería ser revelado.  
—Pues tendremos que idear un plan para erradicarla completamente —dijo Helblind con voz firme.  
—Yo he tenido varias ideas para cuando... —Loki siguió hablando y explicando. Su boca no paraba, y en cuanto se cerraba por un momento, Helblind se unía a la fiesta, y su boca tampoco paraba de moverse.  
Farbauti sonrió, viendo a sus dos amores parlotear estupideces entre sí, sorprendida de lo fácil que cada uno le seguía el juego al otro; como si planear la erradicación de la estupidez fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.   
Sí, Farbauti estaba feliz, pero no podía dejar de ansiar el momento en que la guerra terminara, y ya pudieran relajarse completamente. El preciado momento en que supiera que estaba a salvo, que su familia estaba a salvo.  
***  
Loki corrió hacia su habitación. Era de noche. El pasillo estaba vacío y oscuro.   
Entre los parloteos de Helblind había perdido la noción del tiempo, y, para cuando se había dado cuenta, pasaba de la hora de la cena.   
Cuando abrió la puerta, ni siquiera se sorprendió al encontrar a Thor metido entre las sábanas, durmiendo, junto a él dormían Lis y Bella. Loki estaba acostumbrado a encontrarlos a los tres metidos en su cama, así que no era para nada sorprendente.  
Sonrió con cariño al ver el cuerpo de Bella estirado completamente sobre los dos hombres que compartían la cama con ella. Su rostro se encontraba sobre el hombro de Thor, y, si Loki se acercara un poco más, podría notar la baba que adornaba la piel de su hermano.   
Bella babeaba sobre Thor. Lis roncaba ocasionalmente. Y Thor soltó un gas. Sí, no era nada sorprendente. Era algo de cada día.  
Loki se desnudó y, quedando en ropa interior, se metió en la cama, junto a Lis. Nadie despertó con el movimiento de Loki al levantar el ropaje de cama.  
Estaba quedándose dormido. Loki estaba apuntó de ser una masa inconsciente, cuando abrió un ojo, mirando hacia el cuarto de baño. Cerró los ojos, con sueño. Los abrió nuevamente, esta vez fueron ambos ojos. Suspiró pensativamente.   
Al final, Loki simplemente cerró los ojos, girándose y acomodándose en la cálida cama, dándole la espalda al baño. Intentando olvidar que no se había lavado los dientes.  
Con el ruido de las respiraciones de sus acompañantes, Loki se durmió.   
***  
—Cariño —murmuró Odín entre suspiros.  
Frigga tarareó una respuesta, demasiado ocupada en acariciar la piel de su esposo, demasiado ocupada dándole un masaje en su cansada espalda.  
—¿Crees que hice bien? —preguntó Odín—. Esa destrucción masiva no se oía tan mal...  
—¿Aún ni comienza esta guerra y ya dudas de tus decisiones? —le reprendió Frigga con evidente cariño—. Piensa en las vidas que se salvarían, los niños, los ancianos, hasta los prisioneros; piensa en los prisioneros que son inocentes, como Farbauti. Si esperamos un poco más, muchas vidas se salvarían.  
—Pero si hacemos una... eso, tú sabes... una destrucción masiva, se salvarían muchas más vidas, nuestras vidas —rebatió Odín cerrando los ojos.  
—¿Y podrías vivir sabiendo que mataste inocentes? ¿Que ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de defender sus vidas? ¿Que los recién nacidos ni siquiera pudieron disfrutarla?   
Odín asintió—. Entonces, ¿crees que hice bien? —preguntó, sin importarle mostrar debilidad, después de todo, estaba frente a su esposa, la mujer más importante en su vida.  
—Claro que lo hiciste —desestimó Frigga—. Solo hay que tener paciencia, esta guerra terminará pronto.  
—Gracias, querida —murmuró, dejándose acariciar por las tiernas manos de su reina.  
—Descansa.  
***  
—Mis niños, ¡nos vamos a Midgard! —exclamó Fandral entrando a la habitación de Melanie y Josh.  
—¿Cuándo?—preguntó Melanie sentándose en la cama.  
—Mañana temprano, así que arreglen lo que quieran llevar, pasaré a buscarlos a primera hora de la mañana —dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
—¿A qué hora es la primera? —preguntó Josh frunciendo el ceño.  
Fandral suspiró—. Nos vamos después del desayuno, ahora a dormir.  
—¿Vamos a volver? —preguntó Josh esperanzado—. Me gusta Asgard.  
—Si ustedes quieren, por supuesto —asintió Fandral—. Los dejaré escoger a ustedes, no los obligaré a quedarse, ni aquí ni allá.  
—Gracias, Fandral —dijo Melanie sorprendiendo a Fandral con un abrazo.   
Fandral sonrió, sintiendo que hacía lo correcto. Después de todo, son familia, y la familia hace de todo para hacer feliz a los demás.  
***  
Laufey miró a sus Gigantes. Estaban todos listos.  
Laufey sonrió, la guerra iniciaría pronto. Su victoria llegaría muy pronto.  
—Pronto, mis queridos, muy pronto —exclamó, y los que llegaron a escucharlo, sonrieron de igual forma.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32.

Laufey miró a sus Gigantes. Estaban todos listos.  
Laufey sonrió, la guerra iniciaría pronto. Su victoria llegaría muy pronto.  
—Pronto, mis queridos, muy pronto —exclamó, y los que llegaron a escucharlo, sonrieron de igual forma.  
***  
Bella estaba herida. Y Loki era el causante.  
Afortunadamente no era grave.  
Loki había estado entrenando, y en un descuido, había jalado demasiado del alma de Bella.  
Y ahora ella estaba acostada, durmiendo, agotada.  
Había quedado exhausta de un solo jalón, según mencionó Lis luego de analizarla detalladamente.  
Pero aunque no era nada demasiado grave, Loki sabía que ya no podía seguir entrenando de la manera en que lo hacían. Ya no podía seguir jugando con el alma de sus amigos, de su familia.  
Y en ese mismo momento, mientras miraba a Bella dormir plácidamente, Loki decidió utilizar sus poderes —los de Lis—, solo cuando estuviera frente a verdaderos enemigos.  
Y mientras eso no sucediera, Loki podría intentar usar una espada. Después de todo, no era tan malo golpeando cosas con una gran vara larga que... sí, las espadas no son lo suyo.  
Loki debería comenzar a buscar en que especializarse. Tener más de una especialidad en una batalla era muy beneficioso.   
Sí, Loki lo intentaría.  
***  
Fandral piso Midgard la mañana del jueves, junto a él, Melanie y Josh sonreían. Hyef, escondida entre los ropajes de Melanie, dormía profundamente.  
—¿Sabes donde vive tu tía? —preguntó Fandral mirando a Melanie. Sí, quizá debió preguntar antes de viajar, pero Fandral estaba tan emocionado por llevar a sus niños de paseo a su hogar, que olvido por un momento la razón de su visita.  
Fandral era un idiota, y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para cambiarlo.  
—Debemos tomar uno de esos —explicó señalando arriba, donde en ese momento volaba un avión—. Y decir que vamos Londres.  
—¿Es lejos? —preguntó Fandral analizando detalladamente el avión—. Ni siquiera sé donde estamos ahora.  
—Debemos preguntar —dijo Josh mirando a su alrededor. De repente se acercó a una mujer que pasaba junto a ellos—. Disculpe, señorita, mi padre no tiene un buen sentido de la orientación, y ahora estamos perdidos, ¿podría decirnos en que ciudad estamos, por favor? De ser posible, también el país.  
La mujer alzo las cejas, sorprendida—. Estamos en Nueva York, Estados Unidos de América. Son las once de la mañana, y es jueves.  
—Gracias, bella dama —dijo Fandral con una sonrisa—. Es usted muy amable.  
—Estoy casada —aclaró sin siquiera darle una mirada a Fandral.   
—Y eso no me concierne para nada —dijo Fandral sin quitar la sonrisa—. Gracias otra vez. Niños míos, nos vamos.  
Y Fandral comenzó a caminar, pero antes de dar tres pasos se giró—. Por casualidad, ¿sabes donde queda el aeropuerto?  
***  
El jueves al medio día, luego de caminar por lo que pareció una eternidad, Fandral y sus pequeño llegaron al aeropuerto.   
—Hola —saludó Fandral acercándose a una recepcionista—. Queremos ir a Londres.  
La recepcionista lo observó, frunciendo el ceño ante su descortesía, luego alzó sus hombros, y le dio las debidas instrucciones.  
—Comprendo —afirmó Fandral asintiendo—. Pero antes de seguir, ¿qué es un pasaporte?  
***  
—Debieron advertirnos cuando entramos al lugar —refunfuñó Fandral—, ¿en que lugar no se admitan serpientes? Es ilógico.   
Era jueves, muchas horas después del medio día, y ya no sabían donde ir. Había preguntado, había pedido ayuda, había solicitado respuestas, había hecho de todo lo que se le había ocurrido, pero nadie, absolutamente nadie había escuchado hablar de la base secreta a las afueras de la ciudad.  
Fandral sabía que solo le quedaba la opción de rendirse, y llamar a Heimdall; pero antes, agotaría todas sus opciones.  
Él encontraría a Dajne; porque su nombre era Fandral; porque era un caballero de la guardia del rey; porque el jamás se rendiría; y claro, porque su cabello era rubio, y se meneaba con el viento.  
***  
Loki quería golpear algo, destrozar una vida con sus propias manos, patear traseros,o algo, él se conformaría con cualquier cosa.   
Estaba enojado, frustrado; pues supo desde que era un niño que las armas no eran lo suyo, desde que de pequeño sostuviera una espada entre sus manos, y ni siquiera pudiera atacara a su hermano como debió haberlo hecho, el haber descubierto sus poderes solo reforzó ese pensamiento. Y aquí estaba nuevamente, en el campo de entrenamiento, evaluando cada arma que encontrara, intentando adaptarse a una lo suficientemente bien como para no tener que depender siempre de su magia; sí, era cierto que la magia había sido su mecanismo de defensa desde siempre, contra cualquier cosa, y que podría defenderse siempre y cuando tuviera al menos un poco de poder corriendo por su cuerpo,pero también era cierto lo que le había dicho su padre, días antes; ellos, Thor incluido, no conocían una verdadera guerra.  
No sabían lo sería perder a alguien querido, y para evitar que algo como eso pasase en un futuro cercano, Loki quería tener un as bajo la manga, y para eso, debía probar todas las armas que pudiera encontrar.  
Y desde que era niño, sabía que aunque tuviera la determinación de usar un arma; jamás sería una espada.   
Loki fijo su mirada en una arma que no había probado nunca, un arma que pocos Asgardianos usaban, pues todos tenían una extraña preferencia con las espadas.   
Él posó su mirada en un viejo arco, olvidado en un rincón de los estantes, Loki lo observo con detenimiento, fijándose en los detalles que el tiempo había deteriorado, y luego de pensarlo, lo levanto.  
El arco, entres sus manos, se veía igual que sobre el estante; viejo, inútil, como un simple pedazo de madera. Loki fijo la mirada en una vieja diana al fondo del campo de entrenamiento, alzó el arco, y agarrando una flecha, la posiciono en la forma que había visto a los expertos hacerlo.   
Tensó la cuerda y respiró con profundidad, intentando visualizar el blanco en su mente, y luego soltó.   
La flecha paso varios metros por sobre la diana.   
***  
—¿Donde están Lis y Bella? —preguntó Loki entrando a su habitación y encontrando solo a Thor.   
—Los corrí de la habitación —respondió Thor rodando los ojos—. Están bastante enojados, por cierto —añadió riendo.  
—Me gusta tenerlos aquí, me hace sentir feliz —comentó Loki desnudándose.  
—Me gusta también —aseguro Thor riendo—. Son como nuestros hijos, y me gusta que duerman junto a nosotros como si fuéramos una familia, pero... —Fue interrumpido.  
—Somos una familia, idiota; tú eres mi hermano —Le recordó.  
—Pero es tiempo de padres —dijo Thor ignorando la interrumpición de su hermano.  
—Oh, y, ¿en que consiste ese tiempo de padres? —preguntó Loki sonriendo, y completamente desnudo, se sentó sobre las caderas de Thor—. La última vez que lo pensé, yo no tenía hijos —añadió entre risas.  
—Cállate,arruinas el momento —murmuró Thor alzando su cuerpo hasta quedar sentado, con Loki sentado sobre él.   
Loki comenzó a moverse, rodeando el cuello de su hermano, aferrándose a él. Se acercó más a su hermano, el rostro de Thor quedando presionado contra la clavícula de su hermano.   
Loki rió—. Cosquillas —murmuró moviendo sus caderas un poco más rápido. Thor había mordido su hombro, y ahora se encontraba besándolo. Los labios de Thor se iban moviendo, dejando besos húmedos, llenos de saliva, hasta llegar al cuello de Loki. Los labios de Thor se entretuvieron allí por mucho, mucho tiempo.  
Loki guió las manos de Thor hasta su cintura, las sintió rozar su piel mientras las movía por su estomago, por su pecho, por su cuello, por todo su cuerpo.  
Thor llevó sus manos a los labios de su hermano, y Loki,con un guiño,comenzó a lamer la palma, su lengua subiendo hasta los dedos, sus labios rodeando uno de ellos. Y chupo, chupo hasta que Thor no podía aguantar más.   
Loki guió las manos de Thor, ahora humedecidas de salida, hacía su trasero, donde Thor acaricio y apretó. Los dedos de Thor se movían dentro de Loki, entrando y saliendo, sucesivamente, una y otra vez. Y Loki no podía hacer más que gemir, y mover el trasero para que los dedos de su hermano llegaran más profundo.  
Cuando los dedos no fueron suficientes, y ambos ansiaban el tan preciado orgasmo, Thor retiró sus dedos, y acerco su erección a la entrada de su hermano, y entró. Loki suspiró, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro la erección de su hermano. Y comenzó a moverse nuevamente, esta vez sobre la erección de Thor, y siguió moviéndose, sintiéndolo entrar, y salir, y llenarlo completamente.   
Loki, entre gemidos, llevo sus manos sudorosas hacia el rostro de Thor, y lo guió hasta tener sus labios justo enfrente de él. Sus labios se besaron, sus lenguas se frotaron, sus dientes chocaron, más de una vez.   
Y de repente, Loki había llegado al orgasmo, sintiendo la erección de su hermano moverse en su interior; sintió a Thor llegar segundos después de él.   
Y siguieron besándose hasta que del agotamiento, cerraron los ojos, y no los abrieron hasta el día siguiente.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33.

Y de repente, Loki había llegado al orgasmo, sintiendo la erección de su hermano moverse en su interior; sintió a Thor llegar segundos después de él.   
Y siguieron besándose hasta que del agotamiento, cerraron los ojos, y no los abrieron hasta el día siguiente.  
***  
—Hemos encontrado la forma de entrar a Asgard sin ser detectados —anunció Laufey satisfecho consigo mismo. El factor sorpresa era importante, así que ingresar a Asgard de forma sigilosa era algo que debían lograr a toda costa, y para eso, pensaba Laufey, los portales oficiales no eran de utilidad, pues lo único que lograrían sería enviarlos directamente al puente Bifrost,y alertar a los guardias, y a los ciudadanos, y en general, a todo el castillo.  
Así que encontrar uno de los portales secretos, era casi una victoria.   
—Con esto podremos entrar a Asgard, y solo sabrán de nuestra presencia cuando hayamos diezmado su ejercito y gran parte del castillo sea nuestro. En menos de una semana, Asgard ya habrá caído bajo nuestro ejercito.   
Y quizá, era algo para celebrar. Laufey sonrió mientras veía a los Gigantes entrar al castillo, donde esperaba un gran banquete.   
Sí, la futura derrota de Asgard era algo para celebrar.  
***  
Helblind se sentó sobre el césped del jardín, en silencio, y suspiró.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Gylf sentándose al lado de su amigo.  
—Pensaba en que saque a mi madre de un calabozo, y la introduje en una guerra, quizá... hubiera estado más segura en el calabozo...  
—No seas imbécil —exclamó Gylf meneando la cabeza—. Esta en peligro, sí, pero esta contigo, y por favor, no olvides que gracias a ti encontraron a ese hermano que creían muerto.   
—No creas que estoy disgustado por estar con ellos, al contrario, estoy muy feliz . Y sé que mi madre y Loki también lo están—aclaró Helblind—. Pero estamos apunto de comenzar una guerra, temo perderlos nuevamente. Aun no los conozco los suficiente, pero los quiero, son mi familia y no quisiera perderlos ahora, ni nunca.   
—Aunque no estuviéramos a punto de comenzar una guerra, el temor de perderlos igual estaría presente, es algo normal ya que acabas de encontrarlos, claramente no quieres perderlos —dijo Gylf intentando consolar a su amigo—. Además, ¿qué podrías hace para que estuvieran a salvo? ¿Encerrarlos? A tu madre tendrías que encerrarla en un lugar que reprima la magia, sino se escaparía a los dos segundos, y Loki te daría una paliza antes de poder tocarlo. Y estoy seguro de que luego de escapar, Farbauti también te daría una paliza.  
—Mi familia es de temer —rió Helblind—. Supongo que se pueden cuidar solos...  
—Puedes cuidarles las espaldas, si tienes miedo —recomendó Helblind sonriendo.  
Helblind meneo la cabeza—. Quizá eso es lo único que pueda hacer para mantenerlos a salvo... gracias, eres un buen amigo.  
—El mejor —asintió Gylf riendo.  
—Y lamentó haberte arrastrado hasta aquí.   
—¿Vas a seguir? —preguntó Gylf suspirando—. Tanto tu madre y yo estamos aquí porque queremos, porque nos gusta estar a tu lado, idiota, tú no has obligado a nadie.   
—Pero...   
—Cállate, en serio, cállate —pidió—. Quiero estar junto a ti aunque estemos en guerra, y como ya no eres un príncipe y no puedes ordenarme nada... no te dejare solo.  
—Pues en ese caso... ¿lamento pasar tan poco tiempo contigo?   
—¿Es en serio? ¿Necesitas disculparte por todo? —preguntó Gylf exasperado.  
—Siento que debo hacerlo, que debo disculparme —explicó Helblind alzando los hombro—. Por arrastrarlos hacía acá, por hacer que me ayudarás sacar a mi madre, por llevarte a Midgard y luego a Asgard, por estar tan ocupado con mi madre y tener poco tiempo para ti...  
—No debes disculparte, no me has obligado a nada —dijo Gylf—. Y estoy bien, ya no me miran con extrañeza, creo que ya se han acostumbrado a tener a un Gigante entre ellos. Y Kjile, un Asgardiano que conocí me ha ofrecido trabajo en el bar que posee, le dije que lo pensaría...  
—¿Quieres trabajar en un bar? —preguntó Helblind alzando una ceja.  
—No soy bueno en una pelea, y quiero mantenerme ocupado, para no aburrirme —explicó—. Así que he estado buscando algo para... ya sabes, en Jotunheim trabajaba dentro del castillo, así que quería algo tranquilo, para hacer en las tardes.  
—Esta bien, sí lo que quieres es trabajar en una bar, yo te apoyaré, como tú me has apoyado a mi —dijo Helblind asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero antes, debo conocer a ese tal Kjile, y examinar en detalle ese bar, para ver si cumple con los requisitos que acabo de inventar.  
Gylf comenzó a reír—. Está bien.  
***  
Entre sus manos sostenía el arco, ahora completamente renovado gracias a la magia de Loki, su mirada fija en la diana.  
En silencio, sin decirle a nadie, Loki había entrado al campo de entrenamiento y había saco el arco, dispuesto a aprender.  
Miró la diana, y soltó. La flecha paso por debajo de la diana, mucho más cerca de lo que fueron los primeros intentos, Loki estaba mejorando.   
***  
La oscuridad cubría gran parte del campo, y Loki se encontraba en medio, aprovechando la poca luz que le daban las velas para lanzar las flechas, una tras otra.  
Loki acomodó la flecha, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose, cuando los abrió, la decisión se podía apreciar en su mirada.   
Soltó la cuerda, y la flecha salió disparada.  
Suspiró, dejándose caer al suelo mientras miraba fijamente hacía la flecha incrustada fuera de la diana, en un árbol detrás del blanco.  
Loki se levantó, y entre suspiros, se fue a dormir.  
***  
Loki suspiró, mirando el montón de flechas incrustadas en el árbol detrás de la diana. Lis y Bella observaban preocupados.  
—¿Vamos a comer algo? —preguntó Bella viendo a Loki parado en frente de la diana, con el arco en mano, sin hacer absolutamente nada.  
—No, no pararé hasta que al menos una flecha de en el blanco —afirmó Loki frunciendo el ceño—. Esto es más difícil de lo que esperaba...  
—Y, ¿sí le pides ayuda a un experto? —preguntó Lis—. Quizá te estás parando mal, o necesiten un arco especial, o...  
—O los arcos no son para ti —interrumpió Bella.  
Loki comenzó a reír—. Creo que solo debo acostumbrarme, siempre he usado magia, así que... no estoy muy cómodo usando un arma.  
—En el futuro serás el mejor arquero, por hoy, solo descansa —aconsejó Lis sonriendo.  
Loki asintió, y soltó la cuerda, la flecha salió disparada. Bella chilló. Lis comenzó a reír. Loki no sabía que hacer. La flecha estaba perfectamente clavada en el centro de la diana—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logre! ¡Bella, Lis, lo logre!   
—¿Vamos a celebrar con un gran descanso? —preguntó Bella sonriendo entusiasta.  
—No, debo seguir practicando —dijo Loki agarrando una flecha con entusiasmo renovado.  
Lis y Bella se miraron, suspirando.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34.

Loki asintió, y soltó la cuerda, la flecha salió disparada. Bella chilló. Lis comenzó a reír. Loki no sabía que hacer. La flecha estaba perfectamente clavada en el centro de la diana—. ¡Lo hice! ¡Lo logre! ¡Bella, Lis, lo logre!   
—¿Vamos a celebrar con un gran descanso? —preguntó Bella sonriendo entusiasta.  
—No, debo seguir practicando —dijo Loki agarrando una flecha con entusiasmo renovado.  
Lis y Bella se miraron, suspirando.  
***  
Loki sonrió, ya que desde hace uno días la flechas que lanzaba se incrustaban correctamente sobre la diana. Prefirió ignorar que la mayoría de las flechas había caído lejos del centro, para él, que cayeran en la diana era un gran avance.  
Se sentó sobre el suelo sin quitar la sonrisa, mirando hacía su hermano, que caminaba hacía él en ese mismo momento. Thor alzó una ceja mientras miraba hacía la diana, casi completamente incrustada de flechas.  
—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó incrédulo.  
Loki comenzó a reír—. ¡Sorpresa! Al parecer si soy bueno en algo —comentó entusiasta—. Creo que soy bastante bueno, ya no se me va ninguna, aunque es difícil que de en el centro... espero en unos días tener la técnica completamente dominada.   
—Eres bastante bueno, hermano —dijo Thor tendiéndole una mano para ayudar a su hermano a levantarse—. Es decir, con un arma, eres bastante bueno con el arco. ¿Qué te parece una demostración para saber quién es mejor entre los dos? —preguntó sonriendo.  
—¿Ambos con arco? —preguntó Loki alzando una ceja. Thor comenzó a reír.  
—¡No, idiota! Para saber quien de los dos tiene mejor manejo en nuestras armas, tú usarás tu arco, y yo mi martillo —explicó.  
—¿Cómo haríamos esta demostración de poder? —preguntó Loki interesado.  
—¿No es obvio? —preguntó Thor alzando los brazos—. ¡Debemos ir de cacería!   
—¡¿Eh?! —gritó Loki asombrado.  
***  
Si bien en un principio quería hacerse fuerte para proteger a su familia, y a sí mismo, en la guerra que se acercaba; ahora, para Loki, esto era personal. Todo era personal.  
Ya no se trataba de entrenar para derrotar Gigantes de hielo, sino de defender su honor, su valor, ante su propio hermano, alias “su alma gemela”. Loki suspiró mientras veía la primera flecha incrustarse a centímetros del centro.   
Debía entrenar más, mucho, mucho más.  
***  
Fandral frunció los labios, frustrado—. Me rindo, esa base secreta no puede ser más secreta aunque lo intentará —reclamó.  
—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Melanie con la mirada fija en Fandral.   
—Podríamos quedarnos en alguna posada, tengo dinero de Asgard, supongo que aquí aceptan oro —murmuró.  
—Si no lo hacen —murmuró Hyef asomando la cabeza de entre los ropajes de Melanie—. Puedo asustarlos con mi tamaño original.  
—No vamos a asustar humanos —dijo Fandral con voz firme—. Tienen un ejercito, y pueden desatar una guerra, y no olviden, por favor, que son absolutamente terroríficos.   
—¡No somos terroríficos! —exclamó Josh—. Somos adorables.  
—A veces olvido que ustedes son Midgardianos—suspiró—. Pero, ¿ves? Esa falta de respeto hacía un oficial de mayor rango es terrorífica.  
—¿Es en serio? ¿Tú, un oficial de mayor rango? —preguntó Melanie meneando la cabeza—. Yo soy la oficial de mayor rango, Fandral, yo poseo un Hydra de muchas cabezas.   
—Oh, perdone usted, su alteza, la había confundido con una niñata chillona —dijo Fandral con voz respetuosamente burlona.  
—No esta perdonado, mi infiel caballero —respondió Melanie intentando imitar la voz de Fandral—. Josh, por favor, acompañe al señor a los calabozo,donde recibirá un merecido castigo.   
—¿Ves, Josh? —preguntó Fandral inclinando su cuerpo—. Es una tirana.  
—Tengo hambre—respondió Josh de mal humor—. Déjense de juegos, y consíganme comida, ahora.   
—¡Si, capitán! —exclamaron Melanie y Fandral entre risas. Y entre el mal humor, en el de Josh también se creó una sonrisa.  
***  
—Ahora que sabemos que sí aceptan oro, podremos buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche, y podrían mostrarme la ciudad.   
—Nunca habíamos estado en Nueva York, ¿lo olvidas? —dijo Melanie.  
—Estoy olvidando por qué están aquí —comentó Fandral mirando hacia los lados, en busca de algo que le indicara donde pasar la noche.  
—Porque nos amas —dijo Josh sonriendo.  
—Estoy dudando de eso —murmuró Fandral acariciando el cabello de Josh—. Josh, ve a preguntarle a alguien sobre una posada, por favor.  
Josh corrió hacía un hombre que se encontraba sentado a unos metros, converso unos segundos, y luego corrió de vuelta, Fandral no le quito la mirada en ningún momento.  
—¡El señor dijo que en dos cuadras, y a la derecha! —exclamó al llegar. Fandral asintió y entre risas reanudaron su caminata.   
Luego de saber que las posadas recibían el nombre de hoteles, luego de registrar una habitación a su nombre, luego de pagar con las monedas de oro, y luego de recibir una enorme y entusiasta sonrisa del recepcionista, Fandral se recostó sobre la cama, y durmió.  
Melanie y Josh, cansados de la caminata, decidieron hacer lo mismo, y en segundos, se encontraban durmiendo junto a Fandral.   
***  
Loki leía tranquilamente, aprovechando el esplendido sol que cubría todo Asgard. Aprovechando la tranquilidad que la soledad le proporcionaba. Aprovechando el...  
—¿Qué? —preguntó levantando la mirada, exasperado.   
—No he dicho nada —respondió Thor asombrado. Loki suspiro, su hermano había llegado hace aproximadamente quince minutos, y lo único que había hecho era mirarlo, mirarlo fijamente y sin emitir sonido.   
—Pero me estas mirando, cuando trato de leer —reclamó alzando el libro, como si Thor fuera demasiado estúpido para notar que lo tenía entre las manos, como si Thor no lo hubiera estado mirando mientras intentaba leer.  
—¡Claro que te miro! —dijo Thor sonriendo—. Eres hermoso.  
—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Loki frotando su entrecejo.  
—¿Por qué piensas que quiero algo? Te estoy diciendo la verdad, sin trampas ni mentiras, creo que eres hermoso —repitió.  
—Sabes quien soy, ¿verdad? —preguntó Loki mirando a su hermano—. ¿El Dios de las mentiras, quizá?   
—Bien —refunfuñó Thor—. Solo quería saber como van tus practicas con el arco...  
—Para saber si podrás ganarme en la cacería —terminó Loki por él. Thor se sonrojo.  
—Es que...   
—No importa, puedes saber —dijo Loki alzando sus hombros—. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba, ninguna de las flechas logra llegar al centro —añadió suspirando.  
Thor frunció los labios—. Lamento escuchar eso, pero ya sabes, espero ganarte.   
—Podría ganarte aunque las flechas no en el centro —reclamó Loki frustrado.   
—Te creo —dijo Thor asintiendo—. Sé de lo que eres capaz, y también sé que podrías hacer trampa —murmuró riendo—, pero confío en ti.  
—¡Haces que sea más difícil hacer trampa!   
—Lo siento —murmuró entre risas, sin sentirlo realmente—. ¿Qué tal una apuesta? —preguntó Thor.   
Loki dejó el libro sobre el suelo, fijando toda su atención en su hermano—. Sigue, por favor.   
—Podríamos apostar algo, ya que es una competencia... —musitó—. Algo simple.  
—¿Qué quieres si ganas? —preguntó Loki alzando una ceja.  
—Serás mi esclavo por todo un mes —dijo con seguridad, como si lo hubiera pensado por mucho tiempo. Loki comenzó a reír—. Y deberás hacer todo lo que te digo, sin quejarte. ¡Y no podrás negarte a nada!   
—Tres semanas, y siete oportunidades de negarme —rebatió Loki firmemente.  
—Tres semanas, y... —Thor fue interrumpido.  
—Tómalo o déjalo.  
—Bien, ¿tú que quieres? —preguntó con ligera frustración.  
—Serás mi esclavo por tres semanas, y tienes siete oportunidades para negarte a hacer algo que yo diga.  
—¿Lo mismo que dije yo? —preguntó Thor confundido.  
—Y además —siguió como si su hermano no lo hubiera interrumpido—, el primer día te sacaras toda la ropa, y deberás hacer tus tareas desnudo, deberás caminar por las calles de Asgard desnudo, y deberás ir al comedor desnudo, en el desayuno, en el almuerzo y en la cena. Y si te preguntarán porque la desnudez, tu respuesta deberá ser “porque tengo calor” —añadió con una sonrisa traviesa.  
—¿Y si me negará? —preguntó Thor frunciendo el ceño.  
—Tengo que ordenártelo ocho veces mientras seas mi esclavo —desechó con un pequeño ademan—. Solo tienes la oportunidad de negarte siete veces, ¿estás dispuesto a perderlas por un poco de dignidad? Y después de todo, solo debes asegurarte de matar más animales que yo...  
—Solo debo ganar —murmuró Thor asintiendo con la cabeza—. Bien, trato hecho —Thor se inclinó, y posó sus labios sobre los de Loki, en un beso que simbolizo el trato que habían cerrado—. Ahora iré a entrenar, tú deberías hacer lo mismo.  
—Luego —respondió Loki agarrando el libro y acomodándose nuevamente.   
Loki sonrió mientras veía a Thor perderse al final del pasillo. Lejos de allí, en el campo de entrenamiento, las flechas se encontraban incrustadas exactamente en el centro de la diana.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35.

Loki sonrió mientras veía a Thor perderse al final del pasillo. Lejos de allí, en el campo de entrenamiento, las flechas se encontraban incrustadas exactamente en el centro de la diana.  
***  
Frigga alzó la mirada, sonriendo al ver a Farbauti entrar al comedor, y comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la que en esos momentos era una gran amiga.  
—¿Todo bien, querida? —preguntó Frigga besando la mejilla de Farbauti.  
—Sí —respondió—, he estado toda la mañana con Loki… me alegra verlo tan feliz, ¿sabes? Pero… pero es…  
—Triste… es muy triste…  
Farbauti asintió—. Saber que no pude ver sus primeros pasos, ni escuchar sus primeras palabras… ¡ni siquiera pude ver su primera pelea! Duele pensar en todos esos momentos que perdí por culpa de… —suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por la rabia, por el enorme enojo que sentía, suspiró nuevamente—. Por culpa de la persona en quien más confiaba, a quien más amaba… no sabes las ganas que tengo de tenerlo frente a mí y… yo solo quiero venganza…  
—La venganza nunca es buena —comentó Frigga con preocupación—. Pero…  
—Pero él me quito a mi hijo —murmuró Farbauti—. Lo dejo abandonado, a su suerte… cuando no era más que un recién nacido… para que muriera en soledad, sin nadie más que yo para recordarlo, mi pequeño Loki… —suspiró, su mirada subiendo hasta fijarla en el cielo.  
—Nuestro pequeño Loki —murmuró Frigga sonriendo con tristeza, y en un impulso, agarró la mano de Farbauti, y apretó con cariño—. Quizá… quizá la venganza no es tan mala.  
—No —rebatió Farbauti—, esto es algo que debo hacer sola, no quisiera que… no quiero ponerte en peligro.  
—También es mi hijo, él es nuestro hijo —dijo Frigga con firmeza—, y si alguien lastima a uno de mis pequeños lo lamentará profundamente… nosotras somos madres, ensenémosle a ese frío hombre que con nuestros hijos no se juega, ¿sí?  
Farbauti comenzó a reír—. Bien, bien, creo que se merece la venganza de las madres sobreprotectoras.  
***  
—¿Vienes? —preguntó Loki mirando a su hermano, Helblind, mientras le señalaba hacia atrás, donde Thor, Bella, Lis y Sif esperaban con impaciencia.   
—¿Puedes repetir adonde irán, por favor? —preguntó Helblind—. El último golpe de Jikfe fue bastante duro, estoy seguro de que no fue un accidente…  
—¿Quién es Jikfe? —preguntó Loki frunciendo el ceño.  
—Un nuevo hechicero que se inscribió con los guardias de… ¿sabes qué? No tiene importancia, es buen hechicero, da golpes bastante fuertes y podríamos hablar de él todo el día, pero tú tienes que decirme algo más importante.  
—Cierto —sonrió—, ¡nos vamos de cacería!   
—Oh…  
—Espero que ese oh sea una gran exclamación de placer —comentó Loki con una sonrisa traviesa—, porque no podrás dar una respuesta negativa.  
—No quiero ir.  
Loki frunció los labios—. Si alguien te dice que no puedes negarte…  
—Debo negarme, obviamente. No aceptaré algo que no quiera —contestó Helblind con una sonrisa similar a la de Loki, totalmente traviesa. Loki lo observo con detenimiento.  
—Tu sonrisa me perturba… —murmuró—. ¡Damas y caballeros! —exclamó llamando la atención de sus amigos detrás de él—. Tráiganlo —y la sonrisa de Loki no podía expresar más que diversión, y quizá, solo quizá, un poco de locura.  
Hogun y Volstagg aparecieron de repente, arrastrando a Gylf entre ellos.  
—Lo siento, Helblind —murmuró Gylf con la mirada fija en el suelo—. Me han pillado desprevenido…  
—Idiota —murmuró con evidente cariño—. ¿Por qué te dejas llevar por sus estupideces?   
Gylf alzó los hombros—. Creo que lo pasaremos bien, de cacería, juntos… y con ellos…  
Helblind negó con la cabeza—. Solo lo hago porque él me lo pidió —murmuró haciendo a su mejor amigo sonreír.   
***  
Estaban separados, apenas entraron al bosque se separaron para poder cazar con facilidad. En ese mismo momento, Loki miraba a un pequeño conejo, él quería ser el primero en atrapar algo.   
Alzó el arco, listo para disparar, pero Thor se cruzó. Thor, con su gran e intimidante martillo. Thor, con su enorme y engreída sonrisa. Thor, con sus músculos perfectamente marcados. Thor, con su maldita estupidez e imprudencia, poniéndose, sin saberlo, entre una flecha y el blanco que Loki quería agarrar.   
Thor, con su sonrisa prepotente, sus músculos marcados, y su llamativo martillo, prácticamente voló hasta pararse junto al conejo que Loki tenía en la mira. Y como no podía ser de otra forma, Thor soltó el martillo, y el conejo, que no era para nada digno, fue aplastado por mjolnir.  
—¡El primero es mío! —gritó Thor riendo, y la flecha que Loki mantenía presionado contra la cuerda tensada, salió volando y rozo la mejilla de Thor.   
Todo quedo en silencio. Thor y Loki se miraron, asombrados, mientras que la mejilla de Thor comenzaba a sangrar.   
—Juro que fue un accidente —murmuró Loki con los ojos bien abiertos.  
***  
Loki sonrió mientras veía al ciervo que apuntaba, caer completamente muerto, una de sus flechas clavada exactamente dentro de uno de sus ojos, luego, hizo una mueca de dolor.  
—Lo siento —murmuró mientras retiraba la flecha del ojo, y con magia, hacia levitar el cuerpo muerto hasta dejarlo junto a su enorme montón de animales muertos, que felizmente para él, era más grande que el montón de Thor.   
Luego, cuando estuvieran ya hubieran hecho una fogata donde sentarse a descansar y a conversar, Loki se burlaría por todo lo alto, por ahora solo debía ganarle a Thor.  
***  
Laufey abría la marcha, guiando a su pueblo hacía una montaña a las afueras de Jotunheim, una montaña que raramente era visitada, no solo por lo lejana que se encontraba en relación al reino, sino porque era la única parte de Jotunheim que no estaba repleta de hielo, y nadie sabía el porqué.  
Miró una de las cuevas a los pies de la montaña, dándose ánimos, y entró seguido de cerca por su ejército. Estaba oscuro, así que dos Gigantes se posicionaron frente a él apenas se adentró en la cueva, ellos llevaban antorchas. La cueva se ilumino pues a lo largo de toda la formación, muchos Gigantes llevaban antorchas para iluminar a sus camaradas.  
Y siguieron caminando, caminaron tanto que la temperatura comenzó a subir, el aire comenzó a faltar, y las respiraciones se volvieron más pesadas. No dejaron de caminar hasta llegar al final de la cueva, aunque dicho final solo era un hoyo tan grande que ni el otro extremo ni el fondo se podían apreciar, solo oscuridad.  
—Debemos saltar —habló Laufey, su voz haciendo un poderoso eco a través de toda la cueva—. Y como no puedo ordenarles que hagan algo que yo no haría… —murmuró con la vista clavada en el manto negro que cubría todo el fondo del precipicio. Con una sonrisa un tanto enloquecida y con el sabor de la victoria casi en su paladar, Laufey saltó.   
Después de él, lo hizo todo su ejército.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Comenten o sentirán mi ira!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado. No tengo beta, si alguien se ofrece, sería muy feliz. Oh, y espero que comenten, porque en serio, para eso escribo.  
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> PD: Lo estoy subiendo ahora, antes de terminarlo, para que ustedes me digan si les gusta la idea, sugerencias, y esas cosas.


End file.
